Hardcore Days and Softcore Nights
by AidenB
Summary: Hawkes can't get any, Don's got too much, Mac's got privacy issues and Danny can't get enough. All the cast from Decent Days and Nights are back in this sequel, a year has past but are they any wiser? FINAL CHAPTERS UP!
1. Back In One Piece

**HARDCORE DAYS **

**AND **

**SOFTCORE NIGHTS**

**Summary: **Hawkes can't get any, Don's got too much, Mac's got privacy issues and Danny can't get enough. All the cast from Decent Days and Nights are back in this sequel, a year has past but are they any wiser? OC's abound.

**Disclaimer: **Hit up my user page to find my disclaimer.

**WARNING: **May contain nuts...Oh and a bit of bad language, innuendo and 'adult' scenes but you'll be warned as and when.

ENJOY

* * *

"Just take them off" 

"_No!"_

"Aw come on, we're not gonna get caught"

"No yo-don't go any further. I'm warning you..."

Veronica Flack let out a giggle and wriggled out of her jeans then slipped into the darkened swimming pool wearing nothing but her underwear and a cheeky smile. Danny Messer furrowed his brow and tried to maintain a fixed stern expression but gave up, bursting into a grin and following his girlfriend's approach stripping down to his boxers.

"If we get caught you know that we're never gonna hear the end of this at work right?" he said as he swam towards her

She went under for a few seconds then burst out of the water, kicking droplets out at him

"Oh where's your sense of fun?"

He scoffed and closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around her body "This is _not _the pool of anyone we know, I think I got a right to be a _little_ bit concerned"

She cupped his face and kissed him then pretended to be startled "Oh shit! Did you hear that? What _was_ that?"

He looked around sharply then frowned when he realised the owners of the pool they were playing around in hadn't yet been alerted to the twosome's presence.

"You're so full of it" he said teasingly and tugged her underwater, she wrestled away and splashed him again

"Ass" she spluttered slicking back her hair but giggling all the same

He kissed her again, smiling "I love you"

She reciprocated the kiss, playfully smoothing down his hair "Mm, love you too" then she pulled him under

He resurfaced and scooped some water at her, laughing then realising where he was he tried to stifle himself as he swam up to her again.

"Where was I?" he murmured as their lips met

She moulded her body into his, barely aware of anything else now as their kissing intensified but Danny gently pulled away, realising how carried away they were getting.

"Babe, we better get out of here"

She smiled faintly as her hands ran over his chest "Hmm. Okay"

They swam back out to the edge, trying not to make too much noise which wasn't helped thanks to Ronnie's persistent giggling.

Quickly scrambling back into their dry clothes, the couple hurried out of the yard with Danny shutting the gate behind them. Once they had got out onto the main streets of the city they burst back into laughter, oblivious to some of the odd looks their appearance was getting.

"You're a bad influence" he said into her ear

She kissed his cheek "Oooh and don't you love it"

Danny ignored her as they crossed at the traffic lights, heading towards the 24 hour laundromat where they were supposed to have been while waiting for their laundry but Ronnie had decided on a more unique way to pass the time.

"Shit, which was our machine again?" he said, shaking his damp hair and flicking water on her in the process

She rolled her eyes at his forgetfulness and walked on ahead of him to their machines which had now finished their cycle.

"Come here water boy, I've got 'em"

He joined her and they quietly separated their clothes, every so dashing socks or items of underwear at each other.

"Okay, drop me at mine alright?" said Ronnie when they had done, she picked a sock out of her hair, balled it up and tossed it over to Danny

He raised an eyebrow "Thought you were coming back with me"

"Nah, we've got work tomorrow and I'm a nightmare before work. You don't want that" she said brightly

He scoffed as he zipped up his laundry bag "What if I do?"

"Seriously, I get stressed if its not my place and I don't know where everything is, I start rushing around and panicking...drama"

"Well, what if it was your place?"

Ronnie stopped and gazed at him "What?"

"I mean..." he put his bag down and took a few steps closer to her, he put a hand up to her head and absently ran his fingers through her dark hair.

"I'm just saying that...I want you to move in with me"

"Serious?"

"As those heels" he said gazing down at her feet then his blue eyes went to hers "Serious. I love you and I want to wake up with this face..." he stopped to kiss her "In_ our_ bed_ every_ morning and go to sleep with you _every_ night"

She flushed happily, and bit her lip, nodding even before he'd finished speaking

"Hell yes.Lets do it"

His grin increased as she covered his face with happy kisses, amusing some of the other late night customers

"You're sure?" he asked, stopping her mid flow

She smiled at him from under her dark eyelashes

"Uh huh. Oh and you are _so_ getting lucky tonight"

* * *

Isobel Hawkes flung open her dressing gown and quickly adjusted the tiny sheer lilac baby doll dress she was wearing before she went to answer the front door. She smiled to herself as she tottered in her pink heels, her husband wouldn't know what had hit him. 

"Hello" she purred, fluttering her eyelashes

Sheldon Hawkes kissed her cheek absently and tossed his coat on an end table, passing by her without a second glance "You won't believe the day I had"

He crashed onto the couch, putting his bag down on the floor "Complete nightmare, I just want to shower and sleep. Hell, I might just sleep"

Izzy let out a frustrated squeak but she wasn't about to be put off, she shimmied in front of Sheldon, standing with one hand on her hip.

"Sheldon sweetheart...are you sure you want to go to sleep straight away?" she said sweetly

Hawkes glanced up at her, still wearily "Yeah...why?"

She sighed and sat down next to him "Never mind"

He yawned and curled up next to her; his head on her shoulder and her arm wrapped around him "Why don't I make you some cocoa?" she kissed his head affectionately

He gazed up at her with warm brown eyes "By the way, you look gorgeous"

She smiled and kissed him "I'm glad you noticed"

Lingering at her lips, he smiled "Lets get a bath. I know I promised tonight would be special. We haven't really spent much time together in a long while"

She nodded, pleased to see her effort hadn't gone to waste "I'll go run the bath right now, you get some wine"

She gave him another kiss then left him in the lounge while she headed to the bathroom, lighting candles and making sure the water was at the right temp.

She headed back to the lounge, now wrapped in a towel and found Sheldon on the couch, she went to call him but then realised he was asleep.

With a wistful smile she turned back towards the bathroom.

"Looks like its a bath for one tonight"

* * *

"You're lost aren't you?"

"Shut up a minute, I'm trying to think"

"Don't hurt yourself"

Donald Flack let out a mirthless chuckle and unfolded the map he was carrying and tried to make sense of where exactly he and his girlfriend Georgina Wheil were.

The two detectives were in Bloomingburg for the weekend, leaving their son and the city behind for a brief getaway. Don had set up a special romantic campsite for them for the end of the hiking trail they had been on but unfortunately couldn't quite remember where they were camped

To make matters worse, the sky was growing darker and the air had definitely become frostier, George shivered in her faded long sleeved sweatshirt and glowered at Don's back.

"If I get eaten by a bear or some other equally large and threatening animal I'm so gonna haunt you"

She sat down on a large log, rubbing her tired ankles and muttering about his orienteering skills.

He folded his map and put it away in his backpack, smiling smugly "I know where it is"

"You gonna tell me or are you just gonna stand there?" she said

He held out his hand and helped her up, then they continued through the wooded area, moving at a much faster pace now he knew where he was going. Finally after a few wrong turns they reached a clearing where their tent should have been.

"Uh...what happened?" said George, following a dismayed Don over to the 'deflated' tent

"Ah for christs..." he growled and threw up his hands irritatedly "I swear, I had this set up perfect"

George sighed wearily and turned to look at him, but on seeing how disappointed he was she changed her mind about what she was going to say.

Instead she curled her arm around his waist and kissed the side of his neck "Its the thought that counts right?"

"Yeah, but we deserved a break..." he started "And I guess I thought you'd be so impressed you'd be all over me"

She rolled her eyes "I'd never be _that _impressed"

He laughed faintly "Ah well...we could just sleep in the car and I'll get us home tomorrow early"

George gestured out at the scene before them with her free hand "I know I started getting quite anxious when I thought we were lost but...honey look at this; the stars are out, its beautiful and I've never slept under the stars before. I think it could be fun"

He seemed unconvinced "Really?"

"Yeah!" she let go and went over to his car which was parked by their tent "Look, get all the equipment out, we'll rest and have a drink then we can share a sleeping bag"

She held out her hand "C'mere"

He followed her lead "You're cute you know?"

She ruffled her dark hair "So are you. Now there are toilets on this site right?"

He scoffed and opened the car, handing her a roll of tissue and a plastic bag "Your toilet is wherever you make it"

She wrinkled her nose "Oh god" then disappeared behind some trees

While George left, Don went about putting up two camp chairs and trying to fix the tent again, thankfully he managed to fix his earlier mistake by the time she returned.

"Oh you managed to erect your tent?" she teased

He smirked ignoring her pointed remark "Yeah, its not gonna go down this time"

"_Really?_ Well aren't I the lucky one?" she said mischeviously

Don chuckled "Why don't you get the fold out chairs and the food, I'll get a fire going"

She gave him a mock salute "Yessir!"

Half an hour later, it was much darker but the sky was bright thanks to the stars and between the two of them they had managed to get a fire started and after having eaten, they had opted to squeeze into a sleeping bag beside the dying fire for a while instead of using the chairs.

"See, this is nice" she said, tilting her head back to Don's who was curled up behind her

Don's hand moved from around her waist to her hand, stroking her fingers "Yeah. You know what, I can't wait to tell people we're engaged"

She smiled faintly "Yeah, me either"

"What?" he said, now absently tracing circles over her palm with his fingers

George shook her head, her dark curls brushing over his face lightly "Nothing, I'm really excited"

"You're gonna be Mrs. Flack" he said smiling into her ear

She scoffed as he kissed her cheek "I think there are enough female Flacks. I'm keeping my name. Unless you wanna be Mr. Wheil...?"

He pulled a face and she grinned, able to tell his response without even looking at him "Yeah, I thought so"

"Good night _Mr._ Wheil"

"Good night _Mrs. _Flack"

* * *

Stella woke up with a jolt, her eyes going to the alarm clock by her bed and narrowing sharply "Oh no..." 

She turned to the sleeping form beside her and nudged him gently, pushing her hair from her face.

He awoke and turned to look at her "Morning?"

She smiled at him, for a moment, the situation was ideal but then she quickly remembered the time and sighed "I'm sorry. You have to leave. Now"

He nodded in understanding and sometimes she wished he wasn't so understanding, he cupped her chin in his hand and then planted a lingering kiss on her lips that sent shivers down her spine.

"God, I'm sorry" she said breathlessly

He shook his head "Don't worry" he got out of bed and quickly dressed, then shot one more look at her "I'll see you at work Stella"

Still under the covers she nodded "Bye Mac"

He half smiled and then left, once he had gone she redressed then hurried about her apartment clearing up all evidence of the previous night, wistfully she threw away the remnants of the meal she and Mac had shared and then returned to the bedroom, cleaning up the same way as she had in the rest of the place.

She'd only just managed to change into jeans and a red blouse when the bedroom door opened, she felt his hands over her eyes and smiled uneasily.

"Hey baby" she said, her heart calming when she recognised the soft hands

Her husband turned her around to face him, his grey eyes twinkling "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess" she said quietly

He looked at her, smiling "Did you miss me?"

She kissed him "Every second"

* * *

**A/N:** _So that was the first chapter of the sequel! What did you think?! If you are unfamiliar with any of this then please have a look at the original 'Decent Days And Nights' which can be found on my user page along with my other fics ; ) However, if you don't have the time to read that then the next chapter will clear up things and relationships between the characters. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome no matter if its just a 'good job' or a well thought out criticism, I aim to learn and please!_

Thanks!


	2. Get Along With You

**Summary:** _In which, nothing really happens but characters are established and secrets are kept..._

* * *

**Lindsay** Monroe let out a weary sigh as the contents of her bag spilt out onto the city street, no thanks to a passer by who had crashed into her and then kept walking without so much as a 'sorry'.

She hurriedly went to scoop up her things before they were soaked by the steady rain _and _before her fingers were trod on by busy New Yorkers rushing past her.

"Need a hand?"

She glanced up and smiled; Danny flashed her a sympathetic smile and then quickly helped her recover any fallen items before revealing an umbrella and holding it over her head.

"Thank you so much" she muttered, sweeping her wet hair behind her ears

He glanced at her, his brow furrowed "You alright?"

She flushed and looked away "I'm just...having one of those days"

He put his arm around her shoulder and smiled "Let me buy you a coffee. I got a half hour to spare before work"

"No. Look, I've had a long shift its morning and I'm _just _going home. I just want to sleep"

"Fair enough"

"But thank you" she added quickly and then hesitantly "How are things with you?"

He steered her away from a group of suited men on their cell phones and she found herself flushing again before he moved his hand from her shoulder.

"Me ?" he couldn't resist a quick smirk "I'm great, I'm still with Ronnie...she's a babe. We're doing great..." he paused "Sorry"

"No, go ahead. Its fine"

"Is it? I mean what with everything that happened with you and me..."

"_Nothing_ happened with you and me, I mean I don't feel that way anymore...we're friends we should talk about stuff like this. So...go on"

"Well uh...I asked her to move in with me and she said yes"

Lindsay smiled quickly and brightly "Great! Well, I'm really happy for you. You're going to love living together"

He beamed "I know, I can't wait"

Lindsay fell silent, spotting a taxi that had just dropped off a passenger she gave Danny an apologetic look "Gotta go get some sleep. See ya"

"See ya"

She quickly hurried into the taxi and as it drove off she turned her head to the rear and watched Danny walk away.

* * *

**Struggling** to carry her load of groceries George just managed to make it into her front door with a nudge from her hip before she dropped anything.

She twisted around to avoid stepping on her eight month old son's toys and headed into the kitchen only to be startled by the sight of a very blonde, very tall woman ruffling her dog Atticus' head and sharing a joke with George's fiancé.

"Uh...hi?" she said looking at him curiously

"Hey baby" he said sweetly "How are ya?" he came around from the stove and kissed her "I've got some casserole from my mom warming up in the oven" he took her bags and put them on a counter

"What are you up to?" she muttered suspiciously

He flashed a conspiratorial smile at the blonde woman and she straightened up, sticking out a well manicured hand

"Hello!" she said with a pretty Italian accent "I'm Rosetta, Don and I used to go to school together. I'm an events organiser and I specialise in among other things...weddings"

George gave Don a hard look "Sweetie, can we talk in the hallway for a sec?"

Don looked sheepish and followed George meekly. Once they were out of earshot she turned to face him, her eyebrows knitted together irritatedly.

"A wedding planner? _Really?"_

"Well technically Ros recommended her and at first I thought it would cost more but Rosie is an old friend so she can give me a discount and she'll save a lot more than we could if we did it ourselves. This way we get less hassle and drama and all we have to worry about is turning up" he said quickly

She leant back against a wall and exhaled; "Flack...we finally manage to move into this place after about six months, we still have boxes to unpack and things to buy for the house..." she let out a weary sigh "I've just started to settle back into work _and _you assume I even want to _think _about a wedding right now? I mean we only got engaged two months ago!"

"Ah well, when you put it like that" he said quietly

George groaned and patted the back of her head then brought her hand to her face, remembering the wall was still wet from paint "See what I mean?!" she shrieked

Don winced "Ah...I should have told you I had to repaint that"

She swallowed and started for the stairs "Shower" she muttered

"Baby? One more thing, I've got to head off to work so I can't pick up Aiden can you..." he trailed off at her expression

"I'll shut up"

She nodded sharply "Smartest thing you've said since I got here_"_

"I'll get one of my sisters to pick him up. You need me to do anything?" he said hopefully

His response was the loud slam of the bathroom door and the sound of the bath running. With a sigh he headed back into the kitchen and smiled weakly at an expectant Rosetta.

"Well...she said she'd think about it"

* * *

**It **was a cheery Ronnie stepped into the trace lab, already in her lab coat and gloves; fully prepared to get stuck into her work.

Her lab partner and good friend Adam Ross was already at his work station, patiently and efficiently separating various shoe samples in order to draw a comparison with one from a case, he gave her an odd look.

"The fuck are you so happy for?" he grunted

"Ah hello to you too sweetheart" she teased and kissed his forehead, he wriggled away much to her amusement

"Did you have sex or something because I really don't wanna hear about it...unless it was with another chick" he said now smirking

She raised an eyebrow "Must you and your damn filth bring me down every time? I'm happy because a; you and I have been lab partners for over a year now and b; Danny and I are moving in together"

He looked non-plussed "Personally I'd put the moving in part at 'a'..but whatever"

Ronnie sat down at her desk "Be nice"

He grinned "Congrats"

She giggled "Its gonna be _awesome_! But keep it to yourself for a little okay we..." she was cut off by her brother Don appearing in the door way, aside from the same eyes and mouth the two siblings shared very little physical resemblance but were closest in personality out of all four of the Flack siblings.

"Did you drop Aiden at my place?" he asked without bothering to say hello

"Uh does it look like I have time to skip down to Long Island just to pick up your spawn?" she retorted

"Ass, you _know _I asked you to pick him up"

"Well I have to _work_ as you can see. He's at a play center he's _cool_. He's _chill_ which is what _you_ need to do"

"Stop talking. I cannot believe you just left him there, he's your nephew-"

"_-_Actually I got Isobel to do it, she's taking him to your place right now. Happy mad Max??"

"Whatever" he muttered, then smirked "Loser"

She stuck her tongue out at him "_Eugene_"

This had the desired effect because he immediately turned on his heel and left the lab, she smiled with a satisfied smirk and started on her tasks, studiously ignoring Adam who was loudly singing 'We Are Family".

* * *

**Balancing** carefully on her toes, Izzy stretched her fingers inhaling and exhaling periodically, standing in the quiet of her balcony with nothing but leafy potted plants and the blue sky for company she smiled to herself and moved into her next stretch. Just as she did so there was a sudden burst of music from inside her home.

Sighing, she opened the glass doors leading out onto the balcony and went inside where the music was much louder.

She found her husband of a year and a half lying prone on their sofa, bopping his head to the music while reading a psychology magazine and eating a cheeseburger.

"Wow and I thought only women could multi-task" she said loudly

He raised his head and smiled, clearly not having heard her "Hey sweetheart"

She rolled her eyes and gestured to her ears, he got the hint and reached behind the sofa, turning down the music system sat on a deep wood dresser.

"Whats up?" he asked innocuously then patted his knee "Sit down and tell me all about it"

She gave him an unamused stare "Can you please keep it down? I'm trying to re-align myself out there"

"Sounds like fun, can I join in?"

"Sheldon _please_...is that _real _meat?"

He hastily wiped his mouth and mumbled a 'no' through a mouthful of beef

"I thought you _liked _my alternative meat options! Why would you eat that? Oh and you better not have made it with any of the cooking utensils..." she trailed off with a sigh

He finished his last chew and sat up slightly "I love you but I hate your fake meat. I need real meat okay? That stuff tastes like cardboard and even that is too kind a description"

She pouted; a trick her siblings used every so often (more so the youngest Flack; Ronnie) to get a desired reaction and it worked because Sheldon sat up even straighter and smiled.

"I'm sorry, c'mere"

He held out a hand and Izzy took it sitting down next to him.

"Okay how about this, I won't use any of the utensils to cook my food and I'll try not to be in your face about the fact that I love steak"

She grinned and stroked his cheek "And I will try not to be so in your face about my cardboard food"

He kissed her "Deal"

Her blue eyes brightened suddenly "You know what next week is?"

"What?"

"The first day we met? When Ronnie sent me to your party knowing full well I'd fall in love with you"

Sheldon kissed her again "We should celebrate, together. I'll make sure we have a great night"

"We're pretty good at this marriage stuff aren't we?" she said sweetly

He nodded "Yeah, pretty much"

They kissed again suddenly forgetting completely about whatever they had been doing before.

* * *

**"That** text from Gavin?"

Don tried to peer over Stella's shoulder as he lifted up the crime scene tape for her to pass, she gave him a stern look.

"Don't be so nosy"

He smirked and stepped under the tape after her "It _is _from him. You know you've been married six months now, shouldn't the honeymoon stage be over?"

She rolled her eyes as they walked from the scene to her Jeep "Actually, no it isn't"

He raised an eyebrow "Oh _really_? So Gavin's a real romantic type huh?"

She shrugged her shoulders and unlocked the car "He's just...doing what a good partner does"

Don scoffed "Please, the most romance me and George get is a little 'alone time' between Aiden waking us up every morning with his yelling"

Stella brightened at the mention of Aiden who was her godson "How is he? Planning you a secret surprise party yet?"

They climbed into the car and continued the discussion as Stella turned on the engine "Ha ha. He's teething you know. I _love _that"

She chuckled "I know you're trying to be sarcastic but you love it all secretly"

He grinned sheepishly "Yeah, I do. Me and George think he's getting close to saying his first word" he glanced at her "You and Gavin hoping for kids one day?"

She looked distracted "Uhm. Maybe. I suppose so"

He noticed her reluctance to talk and changed the subject "Since you two have been married this is the most I've ever heard you say about him"

Stella smiled "I'm private"

Don grinned and then changed subjects once more, now onto the more serious matter of the crime scene they had just left.

As she stopped at the traffic lights Stella shot a furtive glance at the text message Mac had sent her, she allowed herself a smile then pressed delete.

* * *

**The** petite labtech let out an indignant squeak as a passing car splashed her with water, she gazed up at the pouring sky and rolled her eyes.

"It would have to rain on _my _coffee break"

With a disgruntled grumble she headed into the Starbucks which was thankfully located right opposite the NYPD so she wouldn't have to hurry too much to stay out of the rain.

She took off her coat and was relieved to find that most of her outfit had been protected by her coat, she glanced up at the counter and smiled when she spotted Mac.

"Hey chief"

Mac looked to his left and smiled when he saw Ronnie standing there "Hello Miss Flack. Shouldn't you be working?"

"Ah actually its my break. What about _you_?" she asked

"Same. What would you like? Its on me" he said

"Ooh, a hot caramel...chino something and some whipped cream" she replied at his look she added "I have a very sweet tooth"

"I don't doubt it" he placed their order and then the they moved aside to wait for their drinks

Mac surveyed the grim New York weather thundering outside of the Starbucks windows and shook his head "This never helps crime scenes. Washes evidence away so quickly"

Ronnie nodded "Yeah well I've tried putting in a word with God and he said its gotta run its course"

He gave her a half smile and was about to respond when he got a sudden text message, he glanced at it and then frowned. Ronnie watched his mood change subtly and then sighed knowingly.

"Stella?" she said this time at a lowered tone

He looked at her and didn't bother denying it. Ronnie had guessed the truth at their relationship after seeing the way he behaved at Stella's wedding. Mac had been somewhat relieved at her knowing and was glad that it was her and noone else, he and Ronnie had formed an unlikely friendship since she'd joined the lab but that was threatened by what was happening with him and Stella.

Ronnie furrowed her brow "Mac. This really isn't healthy"

He said nothing, knowing she was right.

She fixed him with a serious look "I know you don't want to hear this but this isn't gonna end well. At the very least what are you really getting out of this?"

Mac placed a hand on her shoulder affectionately "I know you're worried but this isn't yours to worry about. I appreciate your support but perhaps I shouldn't be involving you in this. It isn't fair"

Now it was her turn to be silent, she shrugged reluctantly, a waitress appeared suddenly effectively putting an end to their discussion and gave them both their drinks.

"I guess I'll see you at work then" said Ronnie, reverting to a brighter tone

He smiled and gave her a meaningful look "Thanks for worrying"

She smiled back "No problem chief"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you kindly for the reviews. I hope this chapter clears things up for the newer readers. As for the story; it was still under construction before I posted this but now that it is fully completed I will be posting a chapter every Wed and Sunday. Starting tomorrow.**

**Thanks again its good to be back!**


	3. Into The Night

**Summary: **_In which, Don Flack likes kareoke; there is a pointless__ battle, Lindsay is confused and Sheldon is hungry._

_**Challenge;**__ some of the highlighted words spell out a CSI:NY epi that is indirectly linked to this chapter. See if you can't find out what it is..._

* * *

**Adam **gave George and Stella apologetic looks "I'm sorry the prints were too degraded as was the blood sample" 

The two women shared a look of dismay, they thanked Adam for his attempts and then left the lab. They stood outside the door in silence, both deep in thought.

Stella glanced at George "We better head back to the scene. We're going to have to look even harder"

George rubbed her head "I...thought we had him there"

Stella grimaced "He's not gonna get away with this" she sighed and ran a hand through her curls "I'm going to the morgue. Maybe the tox screen will be ready"

"That might be a wait, its pretty busy down there. I'm just going to look over witness statements. Page me if something comes up?" said George

They started walking down the hall and parted ways at a fork in their path with Stella taking an elevator to the mortuary and George taking one to the homicide department.

She found her partner Jamie sitting at her desk a weary expression on her tanned features "Anything?" she asked George

The other detective briskly shook her head and took a seat at her own desk, she looked with relief at the fresh coffee Jamie had brought for her and drank some gratefully. Then she settled back into her chair.

"Okay, lets look at it like this. He's a sucker for a good deal if we can just hold him on something, anything...a parking violation...we can get him to talk" said George

Jamie rubbed her tired eyes "Thats good but what then? We haven't got a bloody chance at stopping him from skipping town if he feels threatened. What if even that doesn't work?"

George bit her lip and held up her copy of the case file "We're just going to have to look at it all again"

"Great" muttered Jamie sarcastically, she opened up her own case file and like George began to read through it.

An hour later the two detectives were still at a loss and were both unable to focus as well as they normally could due to lack of sleep and hunger but they were determined to keep going.

"We need to try something..." started George only to trail off when she saw Jamie's face "What?"

She looked over her shoulder towards the end of the floor and saw Don marching in the very suspect she and Jamie had been trying to hold. Stella followed as he manoeuvred the furious looking man past other criminals and detectives in the busy place and towards the interview rooms.

Jamie had already got to her feet and grabbed her case file looking much more cheerful "Thank God for your fiancé"

George watched Jamie head in the same direction that Don, Stella and her suspect had just gone in and swallowed, she shook her head and got up following after them.

Twenty five odd minutes later Don had a full signed confession from his suspect, he went into the viewing room right outside the interview room where Stella, George and Jamie had been watching the whole interrogation through one way glass.

"Got him. Scumbags going away for 25 plus. At _least_" he said brightly

Jamie and Stella smiled, both showing relief that the suspect was behind bars.

"You did good Flack" said Stella "I cannot believe you were after the same guy...I mean we've been trying to get him..." she cut herself off "But he's done now. Thank _God._"

Jamie smirked "I wouldn't thank his holiness just yet, we've got shitloads of paperwork to do"

"Yeah but eat first" yawned Stella

She glanced at George "You coming?"

George shook her head, Jamie and Stella then left leaving behind the couple.

"Only in New York right?" he said, referring to the coincidence of their sharing a suspect and being unaware of it

She shrugged and attempted a smile "It was lucky you found him"

"Luck had nothing to do with it" he said and looked at her carefully "You would have got him"

"I know that. I'm happy for you and I'm proud of you" she said firmly "I just...it feels like an anti-climax"

He put his arm around her "Next one's all yours" he said, trying to cheer her up

She rolled her eyes "Gee thanks"

"Hey..." he kissed the top of her dark curls "Lets go out and celebrate _our _collar. Tonight. Kareoke"

George half smiled "Aiden's babysitter can't be there tonight. You go out and celebrate. I'm heading home"

He went to kiss her but got her cheek instead, not noticing he smiled "See you later alright?"

She gave him a quick smile "Yeah. Later"

Then she made her way out of the room.

* * *

"**Deep** breaths. For gods sakes you _need _to chill" said Ronnie trying to calm down her sister, oblivious to the looks she got from the others present in the staff canteen 

Sheldon put down his sandwich "Ros?"

"Yeah she just lost a client for the PR firm" said Ronnie abruptly turning off her cell and placing it down on the table then smiling at her brother in law

"Apparently its all 'my fault' because the client found out about me and Don working in the NYPD and was not very interested after that. If you ask me..." she paused to write something down in her notes

"...If you ask me, Ros doesn't need to represent the kind of client that acts really suspect around police" she muttered

Sheldon smiled to himself and went back to his sandwich "Why aren't you working in the lab?" he gestured at the stack of books she had covering the small table

"Adam is playing 'Going To California' super loud and I can't concentrate. Whenever its not busy I always make sure to get the hell out of there before he turns on his 80's metal" she explained

"I thought you were a fan?" he said

"Well I am but he also plays really whiny indie music Coldplay-style crap. Freaking irritating. Anyway I like the smell of food while I work"

Sheldon arched an eyebrow "Speak of the devil..."

"Yo ho" said Adam affectionately, coming over to the table with a milkshake

"Sup skank?" said Ronnie with equal affection

"Why aren't you in the lab?" he asked, sipping on the milkshake

"Because its more peaceful in here" she said pointedly "I just wanted a change of scenery. I'm heading back now"

She slid back her chair in order to stand up but had obviously misjudged the space between her and Adam because she knocked into him and his hand was unsteadied, sending milkshake pouring over her head and down her blouse.

"Argh!" she growled and shot upwards nearly knocking over her chair too

Sheldon looked agape while Adam tried to contain his laughter and appear suitably sorry for the accident.

"Uhm...dute, I'm so sorry...that..." Adam began only to be stunned when she grabbed Sheldon's sandwich and threw it at him

The lab tech groaned as he was hit in the face by bits of salad, mayonnaise and tuna "Oh what the hell?" he protested

She wiped her hands smugly "Now we're even"

"But that was an _accident!_ What are you _ten?!_" he retorted

By now the rest of the room had given up on the pretence of not watching and were quietly snickering while Ronnie and Adam squared up to each other. Sheldon meanwhile simply mourned the loss of his lunch.

"Apologise. _Now_" ordered Adam, he grabbed a bottle of ketchup from the table and held it threateningly at Ronnie

Sheldon, sensing what was happening wisely moved away the books and himself. Ronnie sneered "You haven't got the-AIEEE!"

She squealed as Adam squirted ketchup at her face and then grabbed the mustard bottle and retaliated.

"You guys, thats enough, seriously" shouted Sheldon

His pleas fell on deaf ears as the two lab techs continued their squabbling much to the hilarity of everyone else.

"Woah! You! Put that down! Right _now_!" called Don coming into the canteen

Ronnie flushed and put down her 'weapon' and Adam did the same.

Don stalked over to them and shook his head "Shit, I know its Friday but goddamn...keep it together! Get cleaned up and get back to work"

"He started it" muttered Ronnie

Adam grumbled under his breath "_She_ did"

"Ah grow up!" snapped Don and pointed out of the room "Get outta here!"

The two lab techs meekly obeyed and headed off to a round of applause for both them and Don who had brightened the day of several tired workers apart from a still hungry Sheldon.

* * *

**Silent **movies often had the ability to cheer Lindsay up with their exaggerated acting and thin plots but that evening she was unable to focus. She had tried going to the gym, reading and even a glass of wine but she was still restless. 

She gave up on the movie, went into the shower and re-dressed in her work clothes. It was Friday and she should have been enjoying her long weekend but she decided instead to put in some overtime, hoping to keep her mind off something that had been troubling her.

Just as she was heading out of the door she received a phone call from Stella and suddenly her plans were changed once more.

She put on a simple but pretty dress and then left her apartment, taking a taxi downtown.

"Hey, you made it!" grinned an obviously tipsy Danny, he patted the seat beside him "Pull up a pew Montana"

He, Stella, Gavin, Don and his partner Jennifer Angell were gathered around a table at a dimly lit kareoke bar and had all clearly enjoyed several drinks before Lindsay's arrival.

She sat down hesitantly and smiled thinly at Stella "Just a quiet drink you said?"

Stella smiled sheepishly "Well, I could hardly say no"

"I'm next!" said Don, getting up

Lindsay noticed that the kareoke machine was now free and she winced "Oh my god"

"He's gonna sing...and...he blows...dude cannot sing" slurred Danny into her ear

She smiled uncomfortably and tried to put some space between them "Well, I'm glad I didn't miss this" she said to Stella but the woman was preoccupied with her husband.

Jennifer gave Lindsay a sympathetic look "You wanna switch seats? I don't mind, I wanna film Flack with and put it on YouTube for all the guys at work to see"

Lindsay smirked "How sweet"

Jennifer snickered "Yeah, I know"

* * *

"**Run **that for me again" said Mac 

Ronnie did as he'd asked, repeating a clip on the lab computer and separating a specific section for him to view up close.

He peered at the screen "You were right, she's the one carrying the gun. Which means there _were _four accomplices"

"Thanks" he said "Print it out for me and send it to my office" Mac looked at his watch and then over at Adam who was working while listening to his headphones

"You two can go after that"

"Sure?" asked Ronnie, stretching

Mac nodded then noted her outfit which consisted of a thin white tank top and then at Adam who was wearing a snugly fitting red woman's sweater.

"Need I ask about yours and Adam's choice of clothing?" he added

Ronnie shook her head and winced "Nope"

He half smiled then lowered his voice "Have you heard from Stella? She said she would be in here to get the paperwork for her case. I wanted to talk to her"

Ronnie frowned "She _was _here then she left. Gavin called and she went out with him and my brother" she sighed "Sorry"

Mac waved his hand dismissively "Don't be. Its just work. I'll see you Sunday evening bright and early"

She watched him go and sighed again wearily.

* * *

**George **checked her watch and then looked over from the couch at the house phone then at her son, happily playing with his toys while her dog Atticus lay beside him. 

"I'm not going to be one of those thats always checking up on their boyfriends" she said out loud

Atticus raised his head as if to disagree but of course said nothing.

"Well whatever. He can stay out. I'm not his mother" she smiled at Aiden "I am yours however. You gorgeous boy"

She got up and scooped her son into her arms "Lets have a night in. You get the fancy formula milk and I'll have a little wine okay? None for you till you're at least sixteen" she giggled and pressed her lips to Aiden's soft dimpled chin

Then she gasped as she heard him say his first word, she held him close and cheered, dancing then she remembered she had to call his father and that now she had good cause to.

* * *

"**Run **DMC!_" _called Lindsay, now getting into the spirit of things as Don asked the room what he should sing on the kareoke machine 

This got a lot of boo's from the rest of the people in the restaurant but they were shouted down by Stella and Jennifer who cheered Lindsay on then looked back at the stage where Don was beginning his song. He picked up the mike for the kareoke machine and Danny proceeded to do an impromptu drumming on the table.

"Love is a battlefield!" wailed Don

"Oh my god. These are detectives?" smirked Gavin

Stella elbowed him playfully "These are detectives _off _duty. They are otherwise very well behaved"

Jennifer let out a loud scoff at this "Yeah fucking right" she grinned at Don "Take it Flack!"

Don waved from the stage and swayed as if he was dancing but failed miserably, Danny laughed loudly as Don tried a high note and nearly knocked over the glasses already on the table. Lindsay watched him amusedly and squeezed his shoulder.

"You might want to sober up about now"

"I will now you're here pal" he chuckled

"Are you saying I'm boring?" she said with mock offence

"Ha! No I mean you're...very calming. You make me feel...calm" he grinned and then proceeded to knock back another beer

Lindsay flushed then shook her head dismissively, she turned back in her seat to look at the stage and was surprised to find Don was now singing a new song and was joined by a petite dark haired woman and a taller brown haired man.

"I don't wanna close my _eeeyeees"_ crooned Don while his co-workers cringed

"I don't wanna fall asleep" sang his sister, giggling through her line, Danny got up and whooped but was pulled back down by Jennifer

Adam laughed through his line too "Coz I miss you ba_bay_"

Then in a poor reflection of harmony the trio sang "And I don't wanna miss a thiiiiing"

Leaving Don and Adam to finish the rest of the song Ronnie came off stage and when she got to their table Danny greeted her by pulling her onto his lap.

"I love you" he whispered and hugged her

Ronnie grinned "How loaded are you? I bet you don't even know who I am right now" she teased

"How could I forget _you?_" he replied sweetly

He stroked her hair then paused, sniffing and then smirking "Do you know you smell like strawberry milkshake?"

Lindsay looked away as they kissed, Jennifer misread her reaction and put on a mock-nauseated expression.

"Christ, what is with all the couples?" she gestured to Gavin and Stella who were now having a private discussion, then at Danny and Ronnie who were kissing and giggling then with a smirk at Don and Adam who had their arms around each other as they sang

Lindsay shrugged "I guess we should hook up" she said dryly

Jennifer laughed "Maybe in another life but I'm spoken for"

"Hey Jen, hey _Stellaaaaaa!_" said Ronnie sliding from Danny's lap and onto the seat beside him

Stella smiled at her friend wryly "That _never_ gets old" then she returned her attention to Gavin

Ronnie then greeted Lindsay enthusiastically and Lindsay tried to match this enthusiasm in her own greeting but fell short when Danny leaned over to Ronnie and murmured something in his girlfriends ear.

"Ah you guys we might head off we're picking up Danny's brother Louis from the airport and evidently I have to drive" apologised Ronnie

Jennifer, Stella and Gavin both murmured noises of complaint

"But you just got here" said Stella

"Well we gotta fly. Beat that traffic" she blushed as Danny continued to murmur in her ear

Jennifer rolled her eyes as she watched the couple "Yeah thats why you're leaving early. To beat the _traffic_" she said with over emphasised sarcasm

Danny scoffed at Jennifer and bid his goodbyes, squeezing a quiet Lindsay on the shoulder then heading off, his arm wrapped around Ronnie's waist. She cast a wistful glance at Don and Adam who were now singing 'Careless Whispers' then she allowed herself to be lead out by Danny.

* * *

**As **George placed Aiden in his crib much later that night she had already reasoned that what her son had done wasn't quite his first word but it was pretty close. She smiled and watched him drift off to sleep then she quietly inched out of his room and was just making her way to her bedroom when she heard a loud clattering down stairs. 

She groaned as Aiden began to cry not a split second later and then trudged back to her son's bedroom.

Downstairs Don tossed some money at the unamused cab driver who had basically had to carry him inside because he continued to fall over. The cabbie then left while Don slammed the front door shut and went into the kitchen clattering around then stopping when he realised he had no idea why he was there. With drunken shrug he lurched into the lounge and crashed out on the sofa, falling asleep instantly and snoring loudly.

* * *

**A/N**: _This post somehow didn't go up as scheduled but here it is...a few hours late but here nonetheless! Thanks Aphina, you're always supportive and thanks to everyone else who has put me on their favourites list. _

_As for this chapter...I will not be going into any detail about the characters but I will say that each chapter will be centric to one specific character as the fic goes on. Also; all the titles are that of songs._

_Hope you enjoyed it and if you can; drop me a review._

_Thanks._


	4. Just For Now

**Summary: **_In which Mac gets a surprise, women talk dirty and Adam learns the art of body language._

* * *

**Adam** hurried down the hallway his lab coat flapping behind him he made a sharp right turn and almost crashed into a gurney carrying a dead body but managed to swerve around it and move back into the main forensics hall just before Mac's office.

"Mac!"

The man in question halted as he was about to lock his office door and glanced over his shoulder, puzzled at Adam's breathlessness.

"Can I help you Adam?"

"Yeah...I just need to catch my...nearly ran into..." spluttered Adam, he jogged over to Mac and thrust a folder at him "Please sign off on this so I can go home, beat traffic and watch the rest of the search for the pussycat do...uh wrestling"

"What a coincidence" muttered Mac "That was what I was trying to do now" he looked through the folder, scanning it with expert eyes and then smiled "Okay. Do you have a pen?"

Adam groaned "Ah...shit" he grabbed hold of Mac's shoulders "Wait right here" then he ran off, came back and looked at Mac apologetically "Sorry for the inappropriate touching just now..." then he ran back off again in search of a pen

Mac watched the lab tech go with a smirk, he tucked the folder under his arm and locked his office, when he turned his back he spotted Stella going in the direction of the staff break room. She saw him, her eyes lit up and then she walked over.

"Hey" she said with a smile "How are you?"

"I'm great" he said pointedly "Are we still on for tonight?"

A frown crossed her face "I'm sorry. I can't...I have this...work dinner that I have to make. For Gavin's boss..." she trailed off into uncomfortable silence

"Thats alright" said Mac finally just as Adam reappeared, waving a pen in the air "Got it!" he yelled

Mac gave Stella a brief nod "See you later"

She sighed and watched him go over to meet Adam then went back on her way.

* * *

"**Will **you _please _quit that noise!" growled Don, he clutched his head, wincing as his partner merely turned the music up on her car stereo system

"You say something Flack?" snickered Jennifer

He gave her a filthy look and shrank into his black suit jacket "You're cruel y'know"

"Well you really shouldn't have drunk so much last night" she said with a patronising smile

Don gave her another dark look "Did I know we were gonna be called in so goddamn early? Christ, its bad enough with my fiance chewing me out for getting home late and now I get wisecracks from you"

She shot a quick look at him "Fiance? Have you been keeping secrets Flack?"

He winced, partially because of the loud traffic they were stuck in and partially because he was certain George hadn't yet agreed to tell _anyone _about their engagement.

"Keep it under your hat will ya?" he muttered, rubbing his red eyes

She smirked "Wow. I didn't picture you for marriage material"

He gave her a hurt look "Ouch"

"You know what I mean...but...so tell me, who is the unlucky victim?" she teased

"We're not exactly public yet. Only close friends and family know about us and _they _don't even know we're engaged" he admitted

She prodded him with her elbow "Come on. We're partners in the war against crime..." she chuckled at her own phrasing "Just give it up Flack"

"Georgina Wheil from Homicide" he said, more to stop her from talking rather than because he wanted to

"Wow. _You _and _her?_ She's way out of your league" said Jennifer

"Alright, I'm gonna take the subway if you're gonna be a bitch" he retorted

She patted his arm comfortingly "Alright, I quit, I quit. You wanna get some coffee then rejoin this traffic later?"

He nodded with relief, she smiled "Attaboy" then turned into the next lane, leading away from the main traffic jam.

* * *

**Popping** her gum, Ronnie shimmied to the music playing in the small boutique and then started singing along, much to her sister's amusement.

"She's a bad mama jama, just as fine as she is"

Izzy tried to ignore her younger sister as she adjusted various items of jewellery in her store but Ronnie would not be ignored and started doing 'the monkey' dance in front of Izzy till she finally gave up.

"Okay you can stop acting up. I'm ready to go to lunch" said Izzy

Ronnie grinned "Ros is gonna meet us at the restaurant"

Izzy grabbed her bag from behind the till counter and left the store manager to take over while she went to lunch. She and her sibling decided to take the scenic route through Greenwich Village and enjoy the sunshine.

"So, hows things?" asked Ronnie, lighting up a cigarette

Izzy took the cigarette from her sister's mouth, threw it on the ground, stubbed it out under her heel and said "Fine thanks" without missing a beat

Ronnie pouted "You are..."

Izzy put her arm around her sister and squeezed her "Ah, ah, ah! Karma remember? Whatever you say to me comes back to you"

Ronnie pouted once more but seemed to have run out of steam and changed subject " Okay, so big D's birthday is happening in two weeks. Are we gonna do the whole surprise party thing?"

Izzy shrugged "Well he's only turning 33...its not really a landmark birthday. I think he'd probably rather spend it with George and Aiden"

"Maybe I can round up lots of family for a big dinner. George's parents are loaded right? We can use their back yard set up a huge table. It could be pretty sweet"

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah but I chose to ignore it"

Izzy chuckled wryly then gestured towards an Italian restaurant on the corner "Thats the place right?"

Ronnie nodded and the two women headed on inside, where they spied their sister at a table by the window. She seemed to be having an in-depth discussion with the waiter but as her siblings came close they saw that 'discussion' was rather one sided.

"Okay and I don't want any dressing with that and I need that wine to be real vintage. Believe me I can tell the difference" said Ros then without missing a beat dismissed the waiter with wave of her hand and stood up to blow air kisses at her sisters

"Wow. She's so gonna get her food spat in" muttered Ronnie to Izzy

Izzy sat down with an amused smirk "Hey big sis. How are you?"

"Dead tired" retorted Ros "I mean, I've lost my third PA this month. What is their problem?!"

"You ever think the problem might be uh..._you_" said Ronnie then winced at the indignant glare that got her

Izzy smiled "Alright girls we're here to have lunch and catch up like good sisters. No squabbling please"

Ros started to smile, one hand sweeping over her dark sleek bob "You know I have missed you two. Hows tricks?"

Ronnie glanced at Izzy who nodded, permitting her to go first with her news. "Well...Danny and I are gonna move in together"

"Are you pregnant?" said Ros eyeing her baby sister shrewdly

Izzy burst out laughing while Ronnie spluttered "What?! No! We actually _want_ to live together"

"Hmm..." said Ros "Good luck with that. Truly"

"What do you mean by that?" scoffed Ronnie

Izzy quickly interjected "Congrats little V. You two are going to be very happy" she gave Ronnie an affectionate kiss on the top of her head

"Anyway..." Ros started "I've got a little news of my own. Colin's law firm is going to be representing senator Gould and I've heard he's doing a big shake up and looking for a new PR company...of course that is where I move in"

"Oooh...wasn't George's ex-husband Gould's son?" said Ronnie with a frown

Izzy nodded "Yeah. You think George will mind much?"

Ros scoffed "Oh please that was all in the past. She and Don are happy together now and they have little Aiden. I doubt she cares about a _former _father in law or for that matter an ex-husband. I know I certainly don't miss whatshisname Perry"

Ronnie and Izzy exchanged unsure glances but when the wine arrived the conversation changed on to the topic of their current relationships.

"Well I'm not saying the sex is bad..." said a rather tipsy drunk an hour into her vegetarian meal and second glass of wine "Its just...there's not enough of it!"

"Can't say I have that problem" said Ronnie smugly prompting Ros to give her a patronising smirk and add;

"When you are in a _mature _relationship its not about quantity its about quality"

Izzy seemed relieved by this unlike Ronnie who was now quite put out "I have _both_! Anyway..." she turned to Izzy "You and Sheldon just need some real alone time. Its all about putting in the effort"

Ros smirked "I have to say I agree with the little midget. Colin and I always schedule a bit of private time over the week"

"Oooh _schedule?!" _snorted Ronnie "You really know how to let your hair down"

Izzy blushed "Well. I'm sure its just a minor hitch. I just wish that we hadn't...well..." she trailed off uncertainly

Ros looked at her seriously "Is everything else okay with you two?"

Izzy was about to answer when she caught sight of the time on her wristwatch "Look, it doesn't matter. Don't worry about it. I've got to get back to the store"

Ronnie hugged her "Okay sweetheart. See you soon"

Izzy returned the hug and then bid Ros goodbye, kissing her forehead "Bye you two. Call me tonight okay?"

She got to her feet and eyed them both sternly "Promise me you two will play nice when I leave"

Her two sisters widened their blue eyes and smiled innocently;

"We _promise_"

* * *

"**Good** morning Adam" said Lindsay

He raised his head from his desk and glanced at her "Is it?"

She smiled understandingly "Rough night?"

He groaned "My next door neighbour decided he wanted to do some late night renovating at about three in the morning. Complete nightmare"

She gave him another sympathetic smile "You'll have to talk to him about that. Can't let it go on can you?"

"Yeah" he muttered "I suppose" he brightened as he thought of something "Sorry...you're here for your test results right?"

She nodded and he gestured at his computer "I'm running them against possible matches right now. Can you wait five minutes?"

"Yeah that's-" she faltered just as Danny came in, a serious expression on his face but he cheered up when he saw the two of them

"Hey kids"

Adam waved distractedly "Sup man. You need something?"

"Can I get a DNA test run?" he asked, handing Adam two plastic evidence baggies "Please?"

Adam gave him a mock salute "Yessir"

Danny rolled his eyes and looked at Lindsay "That guy huh?"

She tucked her hair behind her ears "Yeah"

"Hows your week been? We need to grab that coffee soon Montana" he said

Adam raised his hand "Am I invited?"

"Nah. Adults only" said Danny

Adam flipped him off and Danny grinned good naturedly then turned to Lindsay "What do you say?"

"Yeah. Definitely" she lowered her gaze "That would be really nice"

Adam hopped off his stool and headed to the other side of the room to print out Lindsay's test results. He stood there and watched as the two CSI's chatted about seemingly nothing. He wouldn't have been so interested if not for the way Lindsay was behaving. He furrowed his brow and watched more closely, she seemed to have tensed up and didn't appear to be quite looking Danny in the eye or being very responsive.

He raised an eyebrow then shook his head dismissively, deciding that whatever thought he'd just had was wrong and waited for the results to print.

* * *

**Shrugging **off his coat, Mac hung it up on a coat hook and stood in the hall of his apartment. He hadn't realised quite how cold and quiet it was.

He rubbed his tired eyes and went over to the kitchen, he found there a bottle of wine and two glasses, raising a puzzled eyebrow he was about to turn when he felt two hands over his eyes.

"Stella?"

"The one and only" she murmured and kissed the nape of his neck

"I thought you were with Gavin" he said flatly

She turned him to look at her, cupping his face in her hands "But I'm here now" she said with a half smile

He shook his head "Thats not enough Stella"

Her hands fell to her sides "This is the best I can do"

"No it isn't and you know it isn't" he replied, his voice taking on a harder tone in spite of himself

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, matching his tone "I can't...I can't leave him"

"You can't or you don't want to?"

"I don't know Mac. I just don't know"

"Well you're going to have to figure it out"

"Can't we just enjoy tonight? Please"

He sighed and shut his eyes, he felt her fingers against his cheek and he sank into her embrace.

"I do love you" she whispered

Mac smiled faintly "Yeah. I know"

* * *

_**A/N:** I was under the impression that I'd posted this chapter but turns out I'd just saved it in Documents. Anyway here it is. Enjoy and review please. Thanks for the continued support from everyone old and new readers alike._


	5. Headlock

SUMMARY:_In which people are turned off, Ronnie gets it wrong and Stella misses a beat. _

* * *

"Oh what, what, _what_!_"_sighed George as she was awoken from a very pleasant dream one that had an ending she was particularly invested in seeing through and yet now she was awake, she glanced sleepily at Don who was smirking at her

"What? Is Aiden awake? Because its your turn to check on him"

"Dreaming about me?" he said with an even wider smirk

She furrowed her brow "_What?"_

"You, getting all hot and bothered" he shifted back into their bed pillows, folding his arms behind his head "So, was I any good?"

She stared at him blankly then a slow blush coloured her face "I was just..._dreaming._ Nothing specific"

He tutted "Babe, I'm a detective. I can tell a liar a mile away" he moved one hand out from under his head and let it linger against the drawstring of her bed shorts

"Now what?" she said with an amused expression

"Tell me what happened in this little dream"

George scoffed "Oh _please_. If you think we'll be getting up to _that_ after you so rudely woke me up..." she wriggled away from him and went back under the covers "Good night dream '_lover'._ Wake me again and it'll be the last time _you _wake up"

He tried once more, his hand creeping up the back of her tank top "Okay _show _me..."

"Flack! I do have to work tomorrow _early_ in case you've forgotten...so...keep your mitts to yourself"

Don rolled his eyes and turned over on his side, pulling up the covers and resigning himself to a night of sleep.

* * *

Izzy let out a small yawn as she sat up in her bed; she stretched her arms above her head, drinking in the sunshine streaming in through the open window and then slid out of bed and went to join Sheldon who was sipping a drink and staring at the view. 

"Morning love" she said sweetly, stretching an arm around his upper body

"Yeah" he said curtly

Not noticing his mood, she kissed his cheek tenderly "We have the whole day together. You're not working, right?"

He sighed "What happened to you last night?"

She looked at him blankly "I worked late drawing up new designs, I told you that. Then I went for a walk and joined an art class" she smiled "It was a really nice night actually"

"Oh you mean the message you left me two hours _after_ we were supposed to meet up and have dinner with my parents?" he drawled sarcastically

"Oh!" she gasped "Oh I completely forgot! I'm sorry, we can have dinner with them tonight. I'll even cook"

He shook his head "Never mind"

She narrowed her eyes "I honestly did forget and I'm _sorry_"

He went over to the bed and sat down, still clutching his drink "You do 'forget' a lot I mean, baby would it kill you to try and be a little more organised? Thats why I got you that diary _and_ that Blackberry"

She folded her arms "I don't _need_ those things. They are just clutter. I forgot this one time, I bet you forget all the time"

"No, I don't and if I can't make it to something I call at least three hours _beforehand_"

"Well I'm not like that. Things change and sometimes you can't do anything about it"

"Please don't patronise me, I know that but I am tired of having to run around trying to do things that you've '_forgotten_' to do because you don't believe in planning"

"Whats wrong with just going with the flow?"

"Because thats not reality! Its childish"

"_I'm_ childish?"

"Thats not what I meant"

"No you just were referring to the way I live my life"

"But its not just your life its _our_life. You can't go around doing...whatever and not bothering to tell me whats happened or whats changed"

She fell silent and stared at him wearily "Why are we even fighting?"

He rubbed his brow with one hand "I know. I know"

She outstretched her hand and he took it, placing his coffee down and rising up to meet her "I'm sorry. I am really sorry that I'm such a flake. Tonight...I will cook...I will be the perfect wife"

Sheldon rubbed her hand affectionately "_I'll_ cook and I'm sorry too. Lets just enjoy today"

They kissed and embraced, neither quite certain that the argument was truly over.

* * *

Gavin rapped on Stella's office door, a bouquet of flowers in his hand, he entered a second later and walked in silently, smiling as Ronnie and Stella looked at him. 

Startled but hiding it well Stella smiled at her husband "Hey sweetie...what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you obviously. I've got another trip tomorrow so I thought I'd take you to dinner" he said and greeted Ronnie with a brief warm nod

"Oh...I thought I told you I was working" she said

He placed the flowers down and kissed her cheek "No you aren't"

"Gavin" she said with an awkward smile over her shoulder at Ronnie and then looking at him "I really _am_working"

He took a step back "I just bumped into one of those lab techs and he said you weren't on shift. What are you doing tonight?"

Stella stammered "Well he's..."

"She's hanging with me" said Ronnie, choosing that moment to speak "I have boyfriend troubles _and_I sort of made her promise to lend me a shoulder to bitch on about said boyfriend"

Gavin nodded slowly "Ah...alright. Well...would you mind if she came home to me afterwards?"

"Oh not at all" said Ronnie with a grin "You're her husband after all" she added, casting a meaningful look at the older woman

Stella remained silent through out but was prompted to speak by Ronnie's look "So...why don't I meet you outside? Its my lunch break"

Once Gavin was safely out of the room and out of ear shot Stella stood by the door and faced Ronnie who was looking at her expectantly.

"Sorry about tha-"

"Whatever" muttered Ronnie then she seemed to remember where she was and forced a calm expression onto her face "Did you want me to finish up that write up now or later?"

"Now would be good" said Stella distractedly, she rubbed her hands together "What happened just now, its nothing you need to worry about"

Ronnie stared at her "What should I tell Mac?" she paused pointedly "About the case file?"

Stella stared back, suddenly she was very sure that Ronnie knew more than she was saying "Leave it to me. I'll handle it"

Ronnie shrugged "I hope you do"

Ronnie left the office after that, her mood suddenly drastically changed. She passed Mac's office on her way back to her lab and considered dropping in on him and checking in on her friend. Halting outside the clear glass doors she peered in and was surprised to find that Mac was not alone but was having an indepth conversation with George. Deciding to leave them to it; she was about to leave when she saw Mac put an arm around her brother's fiance and kiss George's cheek.Stunned; she quickly moved away from the door and hurried down on the hall into her lab, just missing crashing into a table of glass vials.

"Hello? Earth to Veronica" said Adam cheerfully from his end of the room

He chuckled to himself and quipped "Or should it be...Earth to Veronica on _Mars_" he hesitated when he got no reaction "Geddit?As in Veronica Mars?"

"What?" she said looking up at him

"You alright home slice?"

She managed a smile "Yeah. Just perfect"

* * *

"Lemme just say that again. Smoke near my son and I will _hurt_ you. Okay?" said Don 

Danny rubbed his eyes, unsure whether or not his friend was joking "Damn. Just go to work. Me and Aiden will be peachy alright?"

Don was unconvinced but he thrust the rest of his son's things at the CSI "Call me the second you get worried about _anything._ I got my phone on"

"Whatever. Get outta here" said Danny with clear disinterest, he had Aiden propped up in one hand and Atticus' lead tied around his wrist and in the other hand he had all of the baby's change of nappies and clothes and as far as he was concerned was very prepared for whatever the day threw at him.

Don sighed and straightened his own navy tie "Okay. Okay" he kissed his son's forehead "Love you little man"

"Love you too" chuckled Danny

Don ignored him and crouched down to ruffle Atticus' fur then he straightened up, cast one more look at his son and dog and then nodded as if trying to convince himself not to worry before finally departing.

Danny kicked the door shut with the heel of his foot and made his way into the lounge, he sat Aiden down on a pre-paired blanket with a cushion to prop him up and put the kid's toys around him while Atticus solemnly watched as if keeping score.

An hour later Ronnie came into the apartment using her key, carrying a bag of groceries in one hand whilst talking to her older brother on her phone.

"Just chill. They are probably fine" she said into the phone, trying to sound reassuring as she found the lounge empty, she shut the door and put the groceries down on a table

"Uh I see him right now..." she searched around, paused, listened and smiled. She could just hear music coming from the bathroom and on opening the door; found Danny at the sink gently bathing Aiden while Atticus barked excitedly and the shower radio played music in the background.

"Aiden's just getting a bath right now. Yup...its all good. Okay go away now love you" said Ronnie then she hung up and tucked the phone in the back of her jean pocket

"You're too cute" she said to Danny suddenly her day had brightened considerably

He looked over his shoulder and smiled "Yeah, I know. What you doing here?"

"Relax, just dropping some groceries for you and checking on Aiden for D before he has a coronary" she explained, she stood behind him, slipping her arms around his waist

"You smell really good" she said into his back

"You want me to give you a bath after this guy?" he said playfully

"Hmm! Later. Later" she stood on her tiptoes and looked over his shoulder, down at Aiden who was gurgling

"Ooooh...he's beautiful right?" she said softly

Danny met her eye "What are you thinking?" he asked with an impish grin

She scoffed and moved away "Yeah I love babies but I couldn't eat a whole one"

He grinned and smiled innocently "I didn't say anything"

Ronnie smiled wryly and squeezed his behind "I know what you meant though. I always know what you're thinking"

"Oh yeah? Work me out right now Quincy" he rubbed some soap into the plump creases of Aiden's underarms as he spoke

"Uhm..." she said thoughtfully and neared him again, one hand going under his arm and stroking his chest "I know what you're thinking..." she bit the bottom of his earlobe teasingly "But you're gonna have to wait till I finish work"

Leaving behind parting kisses for Danny, Aiden and Atticus; Ronnie returned to work. Danny smiled to himself as he raised Aiden up out of the sink and wrapped him in a small fluffy yellow towel.

"You know what man? I think she _is_ psychic"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again! I hope you all enjoyed this one and make sure you review it! More coming up later this week. Here's a 'spoiler' for the next chapter; 

_"In which...colleagues get hot, sweaty and talkative, Adam cooks up a storm, Don gets religious and Hawkes has nothing to say"_


	6. The Moon

* * *

**Summary: **In which...colleagues get hot, sweaty and talkative and Adam cooks up a storm

* * *

**RONNIE **

* * *

Groaning as she sat up in bed Ronnie grabbed hold of her alarm clock and switched it off with an irritated mumble. She shuffled out of her bed then from her room; managing to hit unpacked boxes on her way out to the kitchen. Here she met the disapproving gaze of her much taller roommate Eliza; a woman who sometimes rehearsed in the same dance studio that Ronnie did.

"Hello, like how long are you gonna be here? I need this space to do my art" said Eliza loftily

"Uh what?" muttered Ronnie, going over to the fridge and taking out the milk

"I need to like, totally work on my movement before I present my like, piece" said Eliza who was a well off art student

"I_just_woke up" replied Ronnie, she sat down at the kitchen counter now having made a bowl of cereal "I'm gonna have breakfast, shower, get dressed and then I'm gonna leave. Okay? Then you can get back in the 'zone' or whatever. I better not find you've been getting high again"

Eliza rolled her eyes "Fine whatever. Just don't get in the way of my like, process"

Ronnie groaned once more and found herself wishing her older brother still lived with her.

* * *

"What's up your ass" said Adam brightly

His lab partner shrugged on her coat and gave him a dark look "Roommate from hell"

"I thought that used to be your brother" he said as he worked

"Yeah well even D and his toenail clippings weren't as bad as Eliza. Real name _'Muffy'_. She's some stuck up Upper East Side art college brat. I don't know_how_I got, _'like',_ stuck with her" she replied and got stuck into the work on her desk

"Karma maybe?" teased Adam, prompting Ronnie to throw a balled up piece of paper at him

"Anyway...you and Danny are shacking up soon so just grit your teeth and suck it up" he added, he glanced at her "Sure you're ready"

"Of course I am" she smiled then gave him the same concerned look "Why, something I should know?"

"Well..." he trailed off as he typed something into his computer

"Well what?"

"Well...a couple of weeks ago. Alright its not just a couple of weeks ago...I've just noticed that Lindsay is...look and this is just an observation" he said hesitantly

She wandered over to a filing cabinet, half interested half trying to concentrate on her job "Out with it Ross"

"I think she might still have a thing for Danny and maybe its worth you making sure there's nothing thats gonna stand in your way before you move in together" he rattled off and then stared at her expectantly

She gave him a blank stare then half smiled "You're sweet worrying hon but that was all so long ago. Its all old news."

"Maybe you want to think that. I'm not saying Danny feels anything but she_definitely _still does"

"Alright! Case closed Adam. There's nothing going on there. We're all friends" she said returning to her desk

"I hope so" he muttered

* * *

Once she had completed her shift the lab tech hurried out of the lab, throwing a 'bye' at Adam over her shoulder. He was still stuck with a myriad of paperwork from his last sick day and would not be leaving as early as she had.

She hurried down to the homicide department just passing by Don who was accompanied by a couple of his male colleagues.

"Hey boys" she said sweetly, fluttering long eyelashes at them and knowing this would irritate her older sibling

"Hey Ronnie" the two other detectives chorused, eliciting an angry glare from her brother

"Go away _Theresa_" he muttered using her 'dreaded' middle name

"Make me _Eugene_" she retorted, a sweet smile still on her face as she got her own back

He stalked past her with his workmates and she grinned, following just behind was George and her partner Jamie, the latter flashed Veronica a smile before going on into the department, leaving George with Ronnie.

"Hey..." said George, hugging the younger woman "You alright? I feel like we haven't sat down and had a chat in a while"

Ronnie managed a weak smile "Yeah. Sucks. You wanna go to the gym with me? There's a new sauna"

"I thought you only went to dance classes" said George blankly

"Well I don't all the time. You wanna go or not?" said Ronnie

George didn't miss the abruptness in her tone but wasn't quite sure what to make of it "Uhm...Okay. Let me just get my things from my desk and call the babysitter to tell her I'll be later. Meet me outside?"

Smiling as falsely as she had before Ronnie then departed for the outside of the building, she was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the incredible drop in weather or Danny who had just pulled up in his car.

He noticed her stood by the front steps shivering and walked over with a puzzled smile on his face.

"Hey babe" he wrapped his arms around her "You're _freezing" _he exclaimed in surprise

She stared at him blankly then smiled softly "Ah...yeah. I guess I am"

"Whats wrong?" he asked taking off his scarf and putting it around her then rubbing her arms "You wanna talk about it"

"Nothing. Its gonna be taken care of" she noticed his concern with a grateful smile "Don't worry, I'll tell you about it later alright?" she removed the scarf and gave it back to him "Honest"

He didn't look convinced but dropped the subject "When are you gonna move in already? Can't it be sooner than this weekend?"

"Well I-" she didn't get to finish because George appeared at that moment, bundled up in a thick wool scarf and an even thicker woolly beret over her wild dark curls.

"Hi Danny. Gorgeous day isn't it" said the detective cheerfully

He chuckled "Beautiful. I guess you two are going to pain the town red eh? Have some fun?"

"I'd hardly call the gym that. In fact I never would" said George with a smirk

"Lets go" said Ronnie brusquely and stalked towards the parking lot

* * *

Atthe gym George was unable to ignore the frosty attitude that Ronnie seemed to be carrying and as much as the lab tech was trying she wasn't able to hide the extent of her feelings but she wasn't sure how to go about saying what she had to say.

After a work out on the treadmills and various other machines the two women used the new sauna as a way to unwind.

"Okay, are you going to tell me what I am supposed to have done?" asked George calmly

Ronnie dabbed at her forehead with a towel "You...you...I asked you last week if you'd seen Mac and you fronted and pretended you had no idea what I was talking about. Then I bring him up around Don and you get all shifty. Do you have feelings for Mac, is there something going on there?"

Ronnie thought her fears where concerned when George looked even more so uncomfortable but this was more due to the heat and the fact that the two other women in the room where listening in intently.

She clung onto her towel and shuffled on the wood benches till she was close enough for only Ronnie to hear.

"There is nothing of the sort going on. I sort of told Mac something I wasn't supposed to and he was just congratulating me. He is Aiden's godfather and he was happy. I only lied because Donnie and I agreed not to tell anyone just yet and...well thats it" said George, her brown eyes wide with sincerity

"Well then what is this big secret? Whats the deal with all the cloak and dagger?"

"We're engaged"

At this Ronnie let out a huge squeal, her previous worries completely forgotten "Oh word?" she said once she'd calmed down

"Thats so..._wow..._You two are gonna be the perfect family_" _

She grabbed an amused George in a long sweaty embrace, ignoring the strange looks this got from the other women

"I'm sure we almost look like lesbians who have just made up after a huge fight" grinned George

Ronnie kissed her cheek happily "Now we definitely do" her blue eyes glittered impishly "Come on lover lets go home!"

* * *

"I'm sorry about all that in there. I never should have accused you of anything.I was...kind of a beyotch" said Ronnie sheepishly once they were changed and in George's car

"You were no more of a 'beyotch' than usual. You were just worried about your brother. You did overreact though" said George not unkindly

Ronnie fluffed her still damp hair "Yeah well...all these affairs going on"

"What affairs?" said George curiously, peeking at her passenger as the traffic lights changed "What is really troubling you Miss. Flack?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired. I need to go to bed" she said quickly, mentally warning herself to be more careful with her words

"Shall I drop you off at your place or Danny's?" asked George, her mind already a million miles away

"Mine actually and then Danny's. If you don't mind" said Ronnie, a sudden thought blossoming in her head

* * *

Ronnie quickly switched off the lights off, leaving the curtains to the bedroom apart so that the moon shone through.

She heard a clatter somewhere at the entrance to the room "The fuck? Who turned out the lights?" said Danny pushing the bedroom door open

It was just past one in the morning, he was exhausted from work and was not amused to find he was having some sort of power shortage

"Surprise" she said as he finally found the light switch

He smiled slowly and took in her revealing slip of a dressing gown "So it is"

He dropped his bag by the door and walked over, his hands roaming underneath the silk, pleased to find she was wearing nothing underneath.

"I hate to ask...but...why are you here? I thought you'd be at your place in bed. Sleeping" he murmured

She dropped a kiss on his lips "Well I _am _at my place and I'm not going to be sleeping"

He kissed her, lingering this time and savoring the softness of her mouth, a welcome release after the night he'd had.

She tilted his chin up and gently turned his head to the side of the room where he saw that at the doors to his closet where two red suitcases.

"Thats some of my clothes and all my other necessities. I've officially..." she loosened the rope on her gown "Moved in"

She saw his eyes darken with anticipation and she smiled to herself, glad that her hurried packing to be back at his place on time hadn't been in vain.

"Well we should celebrate" he said finally

She lifted his tee shirt over his head, kissing him liberally as her fingers swept over his chest "That we should"

"Danny?" she murmured, her fingers tangled in his hair, his hands around her bare hips somewhere on the way towards the bed

"Hmm?" he said breathlessly, focused on getting her onto the bed

"Close the curtains"

"Right"

* * *

**A/N**:Reviews are always appreciated so thank you for them and thanks for the support. I really enjoy writing about these characters and I hope you enjoy reading them.

Enough gushing; please feel free to ask questions if you're confused or check my user page for the original. Warning; I'm still beta-reading the old one so there will be some grammar issues but hopefully you can look past that.  
As I have said before; chapters will be center on one character every now and then in case you get confused. **  
**


	7. Read My Mind

**Summary:** _Don gets stuck in the candy shop and Hawkes misses dinner. _

* * *

**DON **

* * *

Don watched sleepily as Aiden lay on his back; his small fingers curled around a plastic toy while a restful Atticus lay nearby. He rubbed his eyes and checked his watch, he was struggling to stay awake but he knew he wouldn't sleep either if he didn't know how George was. He had barely seen her all that week outside of rushing past each other before work.

Finally he heard her key turn in the door at which Atticus began to bark, startling Aiden who started crying. Don scooped the infant up and tried to settle him.

She came into the lounge and surveyed the mess with a disappointed eye "I thought you were going to clean up?"

"Hello to you too" he said over the din

She sighed and headed into the kitchen, calling Atticus after her. This seemed to settle the dog because he remained behind when she returned. She threw off her coat and held out her hands for Aiden.

"Give him over. I think he needs a feed"

"I just fed him" protested Don indignantly

"Well fine then" she muttered and raked a hand through her hair, undoing her ponytail and letting her curls tumble around her shoulders. She sat down on the couch and watched him rock Aiden.

"Sorry" she said softly as her son calmed down

Don sat down beside her and gently eased Aiden into her arms, he smiled at her, she seemed tired but otherwise fine.

"You alright?" he asked putting his arm around her shoulder

She sank against his chest, her eyes on her son "Oh yeah. Perfect, just amazes me the kind of crap people will kill for y'know?"

He nuzzled his head against hers "You don't wanna get too stressed out right now. Maybe you should take less hours"

"No. I can't do that. We need to get Aiden a nanny and _then_ things will be easier"

"Yeah. First thing tomorrow I'll call an agency and have it set up. Get them checked out with some of the guys at work"

"You have a day off?"

"Yeah. Angel said she'd cover for my birthday"

She gazed at him sadly "Oh, god I'm sorry. I totally forgot"

He kissed her fondly "S'okay"

"No it isn't" she insisted "I have to work but I will definitely make it up to you this weekend"

"You know what. I think Ronnie's throwing a 'surprise' dinner for me tomorrow night...I think we can use that as a sort of engagement party? So we can tell family and stuff"

He noted the change in her expression curiously "You don't like that?"

"I'm not sure my parents are gonna understand. They've never been your biggest fan" she said tentatively

He rubbed his jaw ruefully "That sounds about right"

"Maybe we can hold it off a little while"

"George its been about a month and a half since we've got engaged. I want to tell my family y'know?"

"Well so do I. At the right time"

"When will that be?"

She propped Aiden up over her shoulder so she could burp him "I don't know"

"Look, if your folks are gonna have an attitude about this then it really doesn't matter. _We're_ getting married. Not them. Telling them is purely a courtesy thing"

She rose and glanced down at him "Fine. Do whatever you want"

"Ah christ. _What?_ Can you try and be a little enthusiastic?"

She sniffed and shook her head "I am. I just don't know how to tell them"

"It doesn't matter"

"It matters to me"

He watched her leave the room and groaned, he rubbed his head tiredly. He was sick of arguing.

After making sure all the doors were locked downstairs he went to Aiden's room where George had just put her son to bed. He studied her in the dim glow of the bedroom and wondered what exactly she wasn't telling him.

"Love you" he said softly

She turned every so slightly and managed a smile "Love you"

He held out a hand "We'll tell them together...in public...at some fancy restaurant. Less chance of your old man trying to beat me down"

She cocked an eyebrow at him "Thats not funny"

He chuckled faintly "It'll be perfect"

George dropped a kiss on Aiden's forehead then she took Don's hand "Sure it will"

* * *

The morning started far earlier than Don would have preferred, he was awoken by George getting out of the shower and her attempts to get dressed without waking him failed spectacularly when her clock radio went off and started blasting out an Avril Lavigne pop song.

"Oh geez..." he mumbled and pressed his head into his pillow

"Sorry, sorry!" she said quickly and turned off the radio. Then leaning over the bed she moved the pillow from his face and kissed him, dripping wet hair onto his skin and smelling of soap

"You smell good" he said, forgetting how early it was and pulling her closer for a deeper kiss

"Happy Birthday Flack" she murmured and gave him another rousing kiss before slipping out of his grasp in order to get dressed

"Tease" he smirked as she changed

An hour later after bringing Aiden into him she was gone for work, taking Atticus with her so she could drop him off at Don's parents.

"Just you and me eh kid? So, what did you get me?" he said grinning at his son

Aiden burbled, wide awake even at that hour, Don cradled him up in one arm and then went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, the latter of which took longer than expected once Aiden's little fingers got hold of the toothpaste.

Somehow he managed to get dressed, while keeping a watchful eye on Aiden then he changed his son's nappy, fed him, burped him and feeling quite smug about how well he was coping with the infant decided to go grocery shopping with him not quite predicting how bad an idea this would turn out to be.

Initially everything went smoothly, after latching Aiden's baby carrier onto the grocery trolley, Don wheeled his son through the bread and then the milk aisle without much hassle.

It was only when they reached the candy aisle that Aiden's behaviour suddenly changed, entranced by all the bright colors he began grabbing and reaching for stuff with the kind of adeptness that Don had only seen in trained thieves.

Aiden merely blinked up at his father with his big blue eyes and smiled innocently. Don flashed a chagrined smile at one of the store workers who was eyeing him suspiciously. The harassed detective then attempted to wrestle a bag of Skittles from Aiden who burst into tears and began bawling loudly right in the middle of the wine aisle causing Don to accidentally drop a bottle of white on the floor.

Realising he was not even halfway through his shopping list he called the one person he knew he could count on at that moment.

Flipping his cell open he stuck it to his ear and pressed speed dial "Hey ma? I need help"

Angela Marie Flack found her son in the soft toys aisle, amusing her grandson with a giant stuffed giraffe, she smiled wryly to herself then walked over to them.

"Oh dear. You're trying to bribe him now are you?" she asked with a smirk

Don rubbed his forehead "Ma, you have no idea. This kid is a terror"

Angie scoffed "Ha! You have no idea. Just wait till he turns four. Now give me that list and I'll go shopping. You take this one home"

She tickled Aiden and to both their amusement Aiden began to giggle, Don watched this with a wry expression.

He then unclapsed the baby carrier and held it up so he could kiss Aiden's forehead, he jerked his head back and stared at Aiden in surprise.

"You hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Angie as she looked through the shopping list

"He said Dada!" exclaimed Don loudly

Angie gasped in delight as Aiden repeated what he'd said, obviously seeing that this new trick was very impressive.

"Holy shit" murmured Don proudly "You hear that? I am the greatest fucking dad ever!"

Angie gave him a stern look "Watch your mouth"

She cuffed him upside the head, taking Don from a mature adult to a whiny teenager in a split second

"Geez!_Ma!_"

* * *

"I am _so_ not drunk daddy okay?" protested Ronnie

Samuel Donald Flack Sr eyed her shrewdly "You will be if you don't watch that red wine"

She pouted and put down her glass "So rude" she muttered

"What was that?" said Sam loudly

Ronnie meekly lowered her head and ate her meal much to Danny's amusement while the rest of the table chattered amongst themselves. Don's three sisters, Danny, Mac and his parents were present at the birthday dinner but there were two noticeable absences; George and Sheldon.

"Anyone seen George?" asked Don

He got no response because the guests were transfixed by the sight of Angie's famous meatloaf being unveiled from underneath a silver dish lid.

"My favourite" grinned Don, inhaling the smell and smiling

Mac smiled faintly "If its reputation is anything to go by it'll be everyone else's favourite too"

Ros raised her wine glass "Hear, hear. Now lets eat. Carve that bad boy up"

"Hold on" said Angie, she slid a silver tray over to Izzy "Vegetarian meat loaf"

Izzy beamed happily and got stuck into her portion while the rest of the family good naturedly argued over the slices of meatloaf they were getting.

It was halfway through dinner and Don was struggling to really enjoy himself with his mind still on George's whereabouts. He was given an excuse to leave the table when Mac and Ronnie had to leave early to start a late shift.

"You really shouldn't have been drinking" chided Mac gently

"One glass!" exclaimed Ronnie as she shrugged on her coat

"Well you're only doing light paperwork tonight anyway" admitted Mac "You'll be fine"

"Don't see why that can't wait till tomorrow but whatever" she muttered

Don squeezed his baby sister and kissed the top of her forehead "Hate you"

She grinned "Aw I hate you too. Like your gift?"

He snorted "That was pure filth. I can't believe you let me open that book infront of mom and dad"

She smiled innocently, resembling Aiden at that moment "Its a 'lovers guide', there is nothing wrong with a healthy sex life when you're married"

"Wrong, wrong, wrong" he yelled shoving her out of the front door, she stuck her tongue out at her brother and skipped to Mac's car

Mac shook his head mirthfully "Happy Birthday Flack"

Don smiled "Thanks for coming, I'll catch you at work godfather"

Mac smirked "Of course. Goodnight"

Don shut the door behind him and then went into the kitchen, nearly jumping when he found George in the kitchen, she was tending to a bloody wrist.

"Christ, what the hell happened?" he asked, hurrying to her side

"Nothing..." she mumbled, he tilted her head up, forcing her to meet his eyes

"There was a raid. One of the people I thought we were protecting turned out to be one of the bad guys. She cut me" said George wearily

He pushed her hair from her eyes "You alright?"

"Been better" she grumbled

"Talk me through it" he said

She did as she was asked, wincing as he took over;wrapping her hand neatly and comfortably up, when he was done, he folded his arms across his chest

"What happened was a mistake. You shouldn't have gone in there without knowing the area first" he said, sounding gruffer than he meant to

"Oh...don't you think I know that? I do not need you here stating the obvious okay?" she shot back then buried her head in her hands

He put his arms around her and rubbed her back "I could have done that"

She raised her head "Oh well if even you could have made that mistake" she said sarcastically

He sighed "Thats not what I..."

They were interrupted when Danny burst into the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear "You guys are getting married? For real?"

George glared at Don "I can't believe you"

He narrowed his eyes "I didn't tell them"

Danny patted Don on the back cheerfully "Congratulations. Ronnie told me! Hope you don't mind but I couldn't keep that kind of news in"

George frowned "Shit. I told her"

Don raised an eyebrow "You _told?_ Oh well thats rich accusing me..."

Yet again they were interrupted when the rest of the assembled guests came in, all wishing the not so happy couple their best wishes.

While Don remained behind to deal with people as they left and accept all their hearty congratulations, George went up to Aiden's room.

Later when the house had been emptied, that was where found her; asleep in a chair by Aiden's crib with Atticus lying at her feet.

He crouched down and kissed her forehead, her eyes fluttered open but she didn't smile when she saw him.

"I'm going to bed" she said and stood up, yawning

He looked at her seriously "We're getting married right?"

"Yeah" she said unenthusiastically

Don sighed "Really?"

George gave him a placating kiss on the cheek "Really"

He watched her leave, then sat down in the space she had just occupied.

"What are we gonna do about your mom Atticus" he muttered out loud

The dog raised his head and gave him a blank look.

Don smirked wryly "Yeah, I thought you'd have all the answers"

Atticus lowered his head back down, after a few minutes Don rose to his feet, turned on the baby monitor and went to join his fiancé.

* * *

**A/N**:_When I started this fic Don's character wasn't as established in the TV show as he is now which is why I chose to center the original fic on his family...This is just to explain in case you wonder why I appear to have ignored a lot of his canon 'bio'. I will attempt to include some of his canon details where I can but otherwise the rest is all my imagining. The same goes for all the other canon cast. Thanks for the reviews and continued story support. I'm glad you are all so intrigued by Mac and Stella's latest developments!_


	8. I Want You

**Summary:** _In which Ronnie gets answers, Mac is torn and Hawkes is sleepless in the city. _

* * *

  
**Clutching** her coat around her shoulders and shivering, Stella pushed her key into the front door only for it to open before she had a chance to turn it in the lock.

"Gavin" she said breathlessly, guilt coloring her cheeks

He planted a kiss on her, thinking the cold weather was the reason for her flushed cheeks "I thought you'd be home when I got back"

She let him take her coat and half smiled "You know how it is. I got called in and...well I didn't realise you'd be back home so early"

He returned to the couch where tentatively she took a seat, resting her head on his shoulder, her olive brown eyes down at the floor.

"You had a message. From Mac...he wanted to speak to you urgently" said Gavin lightly

Stella's body tautened as she became very aware of how intently Gavin was looking at her "Oh" she managed and tried to relax "It must have been about this case we're working on. I saw him and he told me about the message"

Her husband exhaled, his fingers brushing over his stubble "I'm not happy with you working with him Stel. His behavior towards us and our marriage has been unacceptable and I cannot understand why you are so kind to him"

"He was just concerned about me. He's an old friend" she said quietly

Gavin stroked her hair as he spoke "I still think you need to distance yourself from him"

She leaned into her husband's chest, a small frown on her face "Can we not discuss this right now? You're back home and I just want us to be happy okay?"

He kissed her forehead "Mmm. You're right. You must be hungry after work right?"

She smiled, relieved at the subject change "Starving"

He stood to his feet, stretching his long arms over his head "Okay, I will order out madame. Anything in particular?"

"Sushi please. I'll run you a bath" she suggested

He lowered his head to kiss her "You are perfect"

She smiled, her eyes not meeting his.

* * *

**George** felt a tingle travel up her spine, she wrapped her arms around her shoulders and stared out at the spring frost settling on the windows. Her shift had gone late into the night and it was now early morning, she was close to finding a culprit but what with her partner Jamie on a sick day things seemed to be moving a lot slower.

She stared at the empty cleared up crime scene and exhaled, watching her breath form a cloud in front of her and wondered what move to make next.

Popping her hand into her pocket she picked up her cell and pressed speed dial, after a few rings, it was answered by Don.

"Hey"

"_Hey? What time is it...ah christ that early?"_

"Sorry to wake you. Did Aiden sleep well?"

"_Yeah, Aiden slept pretty well all night. You alright?"_

She sighed and said nothing but even over the phone he seemed to understand why she'd gone silent.

"_Hit a brick wall?" _

"Yeah but...I'm fine. I just need to get a coffee and come back again"

"_Course. You need anything?_"

She smiled "You"

"_Not an unreasonable request" _

Laughing gently she moved out of the shadows "I'm sorry. I haven't exactly been...enthusiastic about everything. Everything involving the wedding"

There was silence then came his sarcastic response _"No! You? Unenthusiastic?! Get outta here"_

"I should not let my parents control this. They aren't the ones getting married"

She rubbed her forehead "Lets tell them. Next week at dinner"

"_Yeah, of course_"

"Okay. Great. I'll see you tonight"

"_Definitely_"

"I miss you"

"_Miss you too. Pizza tonight?" _

"Nah, I just want you"

"_Sure?"_

"Sure. I'll eat on my way home"

"_Screw the pizza?" _he replied wryly

She grinned "Screw the pizza"

* * *

**Dangling**a cigarette from her mouth, Ronnie swept her hand through her hair, smiling with relief as she stared at the scene before her. Cars sped past on the road before the precinct, she had another few hours to go before her shift was over but she was happy enough so long as she got her cigarette break.

"You know you oughta quit those" murmured Danny his breath warm in her ear

She didn't need to turn around to know it was him, she smiled a little wider "You first"

He took the cigarette from her and stole a drag before handing it back "Okay, so what are you doing next week?"

His hands went around her waist and she leaned against him, her eyes closed "Work, work and more work"

"Got any free time for a date?" he said and kissed her frost bitten cheek

"Maybe, if I got the right offer. Are _you_offering Messer?" she said slyly

He was about to respond when Lindsay turned around the corner, she hurried up the stairs almost without seeing them and would have gone on if the couple hadn't called her thus alerting the CSI to their presence.

When she met their gaze it was apparent that she was deeply distressed about something.

"You alright Linds?" asked Ronnie gently

Lindsay looked at the two of them, swallowing thickly "Just tired. Excuse me"

Ronnie gave Danny a pointed look and he nodded in understanding, moving away from his girlfriend and hurrying up the stairs to catch up with Lindsay. He tapped her arm and gave her a warm smile.

"Coffee on me alright?" he said

"No" she murmured, her eyes resting on his for a long moment then she spoke "I can't...I'm sorry" she quickly went on ahead, the precinct doors slamming behind her.

Danny stared after her in bemusement then rejoined Ronnie at the bottom of the stairs "I don't get it"

Ronnie folded her arms, she had seen the exchange and a suggestion had formed in her head on seeing Lindsay's behaviour.

"I do"

He rubbed his cold hands together "What?"

"She still loves you"

* * *

**Hawkes** shut the door behind him and tried not to make any noise as he slipped out of his shoes but crashed into the bedside lamp effectively waking up his sleeping wife.

"Oh...what time is it?" she groaned

He climbed into the sheets next to her "Sorry. Its pretty early. Maybe about three?"

She moaned and turned away, yawning as she did, he wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her shoulder "Good day?"

"Yeah" she mumbled sleepily "You?"

"Pretty good"

"I have the week off tomorrow" he said, also drifting into sleep

"Oh. I'm away for the week at a conference for ethical small businesses in Quantico"

"I forgot about that"

"Sorry"

"I could tag along"

She yawned again "You'd be bored stupid"

"I'm interested in what you do"

Another yawn "You're sweet but you know thats not true"

"What happened to spending more time together?"

"Nothing I guess. Sorry"

"Yeah, I'm sorry too"

He fell silent and she soon fell asleep again but he couldn't, things between him and Izzy were not getting any better and he had no idea how to resolve it.

* * *

"**For** how long?"

Stella stared at Mac, knowing at the very least she had to look him in the eyes as she said what she said.

"I don't know but...space will be good. It'll give us both time to think and...I can't treat you or Gavin like this anymore. Its not fair"

He nodded and laid his hands flat on his desk "So what am I supposed to do until then Stella? Wait till you make up your mind and decide to be with me? Or until you decide to stay with your husband"

Neither had expected the level of bitterness in his tone and were both unsettled by what their relationship was doing.

"I love you" he said so softly she almost didn't hear

She swallowed back tears "I thought it would be the right thing to do"

He remained stonily silent, she got to her feet, the night sky glittering behind him. She could see her reflection in the glass and found herself unhappy with what she saw.

Mac stood too, he walked over to her their eyes never breaking contact and put his hand to her cheek, then brought her head close to his till his lips brushed hers.

"Don't do this"

Stella let him embrace her, her fingers cupping the back of his head "What then?"

"Just this"

He kissed her again, his hands going to the buttons on her blouse, she stared at him her eyes wide "Mac..."

"I'll wait"

She sighed, her knees weak as he kissed her, she had no idea what she was doing but at that moment she didn't care.

* * *

"**Are** we gonna talk about this?"

Ronnie peered at the menu before her "We can talk about my girl Gina getting married. She asked me to be maid of honor"

Danny gazed around the restaurant, it was fairly quiet but still he spoke in a low tone "Be serious alright?"

She lowered her menu "What does it matter?"

"Course it matters...she's our friend" he said

This elicited a scoff from the lab tech "Maybe yours. She's no friend of mine"

"Its not like she's done anything" he looked into her blue eyes "But you need to talk to her"

"I don't _need _to do anything"

"For me"

She scoffed again, leaning back into her chair and crossed her arms "Last time Lindsay got between us we split"

"Nothing ever happened between me and her"

"That was a year ago. Things could change"

He fixed her with a stern glare "Hey. Don't"

She sighed and stared down into her lap "Sorry"

"Gimme your hand" he said softly

She reluctantly held out her palm and he gently pressed his hand into it "You got me. No one else"

"Why?" she said only half joking

"Because I only want you" he said sincerely

Not breaking his contact she nodded in understanding "I'll talk to her"

He half smiled "No cat fights now"

She leaned forward across the table "Kiss me"

He did as she'd asked and once more for good measure.

* * *

**A/N:**_Less humor but rest assured it will return next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and support which is all much appreciated._

_Next chapter will also be character centric on...Hawkes._

_Enjoy and review!_


	9. Save Room

**Summary:**_Where Don gets a clue, Danny can't get it right and Mac doesn't want to know... _

* * *

**HAWKES**

* * *

** Brushing** his teeth sleepily the young CSI eyed his reflection in the mirror, wishing he'd managed to get more sleep last night. By contrast his wife was in good spirits, bright and cheerful she rummaged around the drying closet and grabbed articles of clothing with which to take with her on her week long conference.

"What time is your flight?" asked Hawkes, trying not to sound too sullen

"Oh...in about two hours" Izzy responded with a smile that he found hard to frown at

"I'm really going to miss you" he said and sat down on the edge of the bathtub

"Aw sugar I'll call you every_day_ and every _night._ I promise" she said and stopped to run a hand gently across his cheek "Scout's honour"

He gazed at her, his eyes suddenly serious "Izzy, I think we should probably take some time to talk when you get back"

"Well duh!" she grinned, completely missing his point

"No...I mean..." he sighed uncertainly "About us. You can't miss the fact that we've been having problems"

She put down her clothes and stared at him "We're fine"

"No, no we're not. I mean...we barely talk anymore and its not just because of work. I don't think...its really serious...yet but I don't want this to become a huge issue. You understand right?" he held out his hand and she took it instinctively

"So what are you suggesting? Like a counselor?" she said quietly, her blue eyes nervous

"No-no. I don't think we need that yet. Just maybe a night in where we can really...be honest" he said slowly

"I understand" she murmured and let go of his hand "But I don't think we have anything to worry about. I think we've both just been so caught up we haven't been working as well as we could have. But it'll all be alright" she smiled brightly

He was silent but it was apparent in his facial expression that he didn't quite agree with her assessment but he appreciated her optimism, it was one of the reasons why he loved her in the first place.

After driving his wife to the airport he returned home and displeased with a whole week with nothing to do he booked himself in for a few overtime shifts and then went back to bed, hoping to get some sleep after the previous night.

* * *

**Several** hours later Hawkes was awoken by his doorbell which Izzy had installed to sound like birds tweeting every time it was pressed but it seemed like she was the only one who appreciated it. He yawned and went to answer the door, groaning when he found Don and Danny outside his door.

"Eh, what up Doc?" smirked Don, he poked his head past the door frame, peering around "Izzy in?"

"No...she's in Quantico for the week for a business conference...what are you two doing here?" he mumbled, yawning

"Hockey game man!" said Danny, smacking his friend on the shoulder then brushing past him along with Don

Hawkes groaned as he remembered his commitment and shut the door behind him then followed them into his lounge where somehow Don had produced a six pack of beers.

"You want one?" asked Danny as he cracked his open

Sheldon ignored him and slumped down into an armchair "Guys, I don't think I'm up for this one. Go without me...take Ronnie or something. She loves hockey"

"Yeah uh negative" snorted Don "You" he said gesturing at Hawkes "are coming with us. Its guys night and anyway my little sister is not someone you wanna take to a hockey game. Am I right Mess?"

Danny chuckled and nodded "We went last Fall and she was completely embarrassing. Almost picked a fight with the ref and one of the guys selling cigarettes"

"To be fair she gets it from my dad" added Don

"It was a little cute when she started that cheer going with the crowd" laughed Danny

"Yeah_you_ would say that. When did you get so soft?"

"Oh about the time you started babbling about how _adorable_ the size of your kid's feet were"

"Don't start with me Messer."

"I ain't scared of you man"

"You should be ass"

"Likewise!"

Sheldon watched this exchange amusedly then interrupted "Okay so then...sell your spare ticket. I'm serious, I just want to lie back and relax today fellas"

"You're such a _woman_" sneered Don "Get off your ass and get dressed. These are prime seats"

"Come on, we'll get you good and drunk and then shovel you in a taxi and then you can_ 'chill'_ a'ight?" encouraged Danny

"To be honest. Izzy said she'd call tonight so I'm kind of waiting for her..." Hawkes started to protest only to be cut off by Danny pretending to crack a whip while Don shook his head in mock-disappointment

The doctor sighed "Very mature guys" he looked at their expectant faces and smiled "Alright I'm in"

* * *

**After**an exciting game in which his team lost and Don accidentally spilled beer on a wrestler resulting in a verbal fight that nearly turned into a fist fight, Hawkes, Don and Danny emerged from the hockey arena slightly drunk but fully entertained particularly Hawkes who hadn't expected to have that much fun.

They began to walk in the night, in search for a bar that wasn't bursting with hockey fans either celebrating or drowning their sorrows. Danny decided to light up his cigarettes while Don clutched onto the beer he'd bought from the sports bar.

"This shit is _cheap"_ muttered Don but still took a large swig from his cup anyway

"You get what you pay for" said Danny puffing on a cigarette

"Well you're gonna get some serious problems if you don't quit those" added Sheldon

"Don't start that. Smoking is a personal choice" retorted Danny

"Well I _personally_ think you're an ass for smoking and encouraging my sister" quipped Don, shivering in the cold night weather

"Bullshit You're calling _me_ a bad influence? Have you ever met your sister she's-"

"Guys. Can we give it a rest? I thought we weren't going to be talking about our ladies tonight? No 'chicks zone' as you put it Flack"

"Yeah...yeah" nodded Don

"Hawkes is right. Lets uh...talk about something else" said Danny confidently, falling silent when he couldn't think of an entertaining topic

They walked in companionable silence till they reached a bar they liked the look of because it was called Stella's and once they were huddled around a table in the warmth each with a drink the conversation turned from sports onto inevitably; the women in their lives.

"See the thing is, I'm a great cop but I ain't a mind reader! If she says she's 'fine' why the hell am I supposed to know that means she_isn't?"_ grumbled Danny

Don smirked at his friend's state "_Lightweight._You've had five cheap beers and you're practically weeping into my arms"

Hawkes was vaguely more sympathetic to the CSI's plight "Look man, thats girlfriend rule number one; they _never_are fine when they say it.can we get some more chips here?" he started gesturing for a waitress then changed his mind and took a swig from his glass

"You know what, just make her smile again and she'll be good. Veronica's got an attitude problem that can get _very_unnecessary but she comes round just as quick"

Danny mused about this as he took another drink "I think she's probably just a little upset about the whole Lindsay thing"

"What Lindsay thing? You better not be fucking around my baby sister" said Don quickly, almost spilling his beer

"Uh...no" said Danny "...Lindsay has this thing for me. Ronnie knows this and since those two are friends I thought she could talk to her"

Hawkes snorted "You idiot"

Don leaned back into his chair and laughed "Ass"

"What?"

"You asked your girlfriend to 'talk' to someone who is supposed to be her friend that also has feelings for you?" said Hawkes with barely contained laughter then he added "You asked _Ronnie,_Veronica Flack, to do this?"

Danny looked at them blankly "What? I don't wanna get involved"

They laughed even harder at this, sharing an amused look and muttering wittily about the immaturity of his age.

Danny slumped into his seat "Shut up alright? You two ain't perfect"

"You two _aren't_ perfect" corrected Hawkes, swilling his beer "And we are"

Danny flipped him off, causing Hawkes and Don to burst into fresh infectious laughter which got to him try as hard as he did to remain moody, soon he was laughing along with them.

"Listen me and George...we're like this" said Don many more drinks later, he crossed his fingers "We're...unbreakable. Kinda like that Beyonce song"

"Irreplaceable. Thats what the song was" corrected Hawkes, he let out a yawn "No couple is that perfect"

"We are. We're getting married thats how perfect we are" retorted Don smugly

"Oh cause marriage is the great fixer" snickered Danny lightly, prompting Don to flick some errant peanuts at him

"It is! George couldn't be happier! She was kinda scared at first but only because of her parents..." he said ruefully and downed some of his drink then added "_snobs_"

"And the fact she's been married before and that didn't exactly work out" said Hawkes quietly

Don looked thoughtful but he was too drunk to seriously consider this thought and moved on to a new topic "You know Rosie is gonna be our wedding planner?"

"Rosetta Caminetti?" exclaimed Danny looking amused

"You've heard of her?" asked Hawkes, interested

"Only from this guy. She was his friend with 'benefits' all through college"

"Asking for trouble" chuckled Hawkes

"Please, I'm way over her...I've got George and thats enough..._more_ than enough for me" slurred Don

Danny yet again mimed cracking a whip "Where's the script? She tell you to say that?"

Don looked to Hawkes "Be honest, if you had an ex-girlfriend come back you'd be cool right because you know nothings gonna happen _and_ you don't want nothing to happen"

"I don't think Izzy'd appreciate it much but she's very understanding. George, understanding she may be is also a cop with a license to carry a concealed weapon..." Hawkes paused and smirked "I'm just sayin' "

Don rolled his eyes while Danny guffawed at this last statement then he turned to Hawkes in his seat "And what about you Mr Perfect husband? You and Izzy don't have any little drama going on?"

Too drunk to be able to give a straight answer but not drunk enough to realise he wasn't sure what he would say anyway Hawkes shook his head.

"Nope. We're all good"

Danny snorted at this but he was quickly distracted when Don challenged the two of them to a shot drinking match and the rest of the night was filled up with talk of that and various tv shows they were all watching.

* * *

**Armed** with a stack of evidence in a clear folder Hawkes nervously left the court room and shot a brief glance at his wrist watch, groaned and hailed a taxi from a cabbie who took him the long way to work and then attempted to overcharge then seemed to backtrack on this after realising where he worked. Finally he made his way into the NYPD building, passing George who was on her way to the interrogation room as he passed the homicide department then the burglary and arson floor finally getting into an elevator to the forensics area. Here he went straight for the trace lab where a harassed Adam and Ronnie where working furiously against the clock to prepare some evidence.

"Hey guys did you get any results from that sticker I sent you to be analysed?" he asked breathlessly

Ronnie gave him a sharp look "Which one of us? There are two of us you know? People can't expect us to know everything just coz we work in a lab" she ranted

Adam raised his eyebrow at Ronnie then smiled tiredly at Hawkes "She's had way too many red bulls and coffee. If we time it right I think steam will be coming out of her ears soon" he rummaged around his desk as he said this and produced the evidence Hawkes was looking for "Listen, the blood was too degraded for me to get any workable DNA from and I've tried but I found at this residue...its made in only three stores. One of which is in Manhattan and guess what..."

"My suspect works there" said Hawkes with relief and he beamed "I'd kiss you if you weren't so hairy"

Adam smiled proudly "I still feel the love"

Ronnie shot them both annoyed glances "While this is all nice and romantic can you please leave? We're kinda busy here"

Hawkes exchanged an amused look with Adam who just then remembered something "Oh and downstairs you have a wife waiting for you"

Hawkes stared at him in confusion then left the lab and headed for the waiting room on the ground floor wondering why he hadn't been given the message of his wife's arrival when he clocked in. Sure enough seated in the waiting area and wearing a pretty paisely dress was the dark haired Izzy. She brightened when she saw him and carried hooked over her arm a picnic basket.

"Hey baby" she beamed and embraced him

He kissed her "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be in Quantico for another two days"

"I came back early. I did a lot of thinking and I saw that we do need some together...so I bought lunch..." she trailed off at his expression "Was I right to? I mean I thought you weren't working, are you just getting some stuff?"

"No. I booked in some shifts when I thought you were going to be away for the week...why didn't you call?" he asked

"I wanted to surprise you" she said sweetly

He frowned "Well...I can't I'm sorry. I'm really busy"

"What happened to all that talk about trying to work on things?" she said now upset

"I really wish I'd known. I'm sorry about this baby..." he said also genuinely upset

She smiled faintly "Don't worry about it. You weren't to know...silly me I should have called"

He opened his mouth to say something but then didn't, she kissed his cheek and handed him the basket "Here you have it. You'll need to keep up your strength"

They embraced once more and then she left leaving Hawkes with the same sinking feeling he'd been having for months now. As he got into the elevator to return to the forensics department he was joined by Mac who was on his way out.

"Everything alright?" asked the older detective when Hawkes didn't respond to his 'hello'

"I don't think so" murmured Hawkes he let out a sigh

When Hawkes didn't further elaborate Mac changed subjects "I thought you weren't working tonight? Thought you'd be with your wife"

Hawkes sighed again "I thought so too. But I guess my wife doesn't want to be around me very much right now"

Mac put his hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look "Take a break and talk to her. Not me"

Hawkes looked at him then nodded decisively "You're right"

So not for the first time that week Hawkes rearranged his plans and hurried home. When he got there he found Izzy on the balcony reading a book, she was so engrossed in her thought she didn't hear him but he placed his hands over her eyes and kissed the top of her sleek hair.

"I'm sorry"

She lowered his hands from her eyes and kissed them affectionately "Don't be"

He put the picnic basket down between them on the floor where she had spread a soft blanket as she sat in the light sunshine.

"I don't have more than an hour but...we can have lunch and then tomorrow night I hope you'll have date with me so that we can have that talk" he said gently

She cupped his head in one hand, bringing his face to hers and kissing him "Its a date"

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much for the previous reviews! I really laughed reading them...read and enjoy this chapter oh and do not forget to review. Next one will be centric on Stella. 


	10. Simple Kind of Life

* * *

** STELLA **

* * *

** Stella** pressed her fingers into her temple and sighed wearily, she was exhausted and her day showed no signs of slowing. She looked into the mirror before her and frowned at her weary expression. Giving up on putting on any make up she went over to her bench where her bag was so she might get changed only for her cell to ring.

"Hey" she said softly a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth

"_Are you alright? You don't sound so good" _

"Just a little tired. I'm glad you called"

"_When can I see you again?" _

"Tomorrow. At work"

There was a long silence on the other end. She sighed "I'm sorry"

"_What about this weekend?"_

"Maybe...I don't know. I'll have to check with...my husband"

"_Of course_"

"Hey...you understand right?"

"_Sure_" came the flat response

"Sorry"

"_So am I. I'll speak to you later"_

"Bye. I miss you"

"_I know"_

She hung up and put her phone down, she turned to her locker only to give a start when she saw Ronnie standing by the top of the lockers. Stella tried to smile, inwardly panicked as she wondered how much the younger woman had heard.

"Hey Ronnie"

"Hey Stella" said Ronnie unsmilingly "You getting changed now?"

"Yeah. Yes."

"Okay, I'll give you some privacy"

"Thanks"

"By the way, Gavin is waiting downstairs at reception. He said you left your ID card at home"

Stella's mouth went dry and she forced another smile "Thanks sweetie"

Ronnie shrugged, her blue eyes fixed on Stella curiously "So you didn't know?"

"No. I didn't" said Stella looking confused

"So...that wasn't him on the phone just now?" she said, sounding suspiciously sweet

Stella was saved from answering when a group of women from one of the departments came in, she shrugged apologetically and waved goodbye to Ronnie. Ronnie gave her no response, only the same curious look then the younger woman left.

* * *

"**She** knows?" said Stella angrily

She stiffened in her seat, her eyes staring out unseeingly through the car's windowpane "How could you? God, _Mac!"_she hissed sharply

"She's not stupid. She overheard us talking after the wedding. She realised we still had feelings for each other and then one night she found out I was with you and she confronted me" he said calmly as he drove

"You didn't have to tell her" she snapped and covered her hands with her eyes "Oh God, how many more people know?"

"I had to. I think I wanted to. I needed someone to talk to" he admitted "I didn't think Ronnie would be it but I'm glad it was because I can trust her"

"_Trust?_You want to talk about trust? I thought...you understood that this had to be between us" she shot

He turned his head ever so slightly "Thats not exactly true. What about Gavin?"

Stella exhaled heavily and stared out at the night sky, from the beginning of the thunderstorm that had presented itself that morning thus destroying evidence at her crime scene the CSI had dreaded the outcome of the day and so far her ominous feelings had been right.

"She's bound to tell Danny. What then?" said Stella "What if everyone finds out?"

Mac pulled up outside her house and finally looked at her "So what?"

"So what?" she exclaimed and glared at him "You _want_ everyone to know"

"I've got nothing to hide" he said almost tonelessly then his expression softened "I love you"

She lowered her gaze "Please Mac..."

"I think you need to...make a decision Stella. "

He reached over to touch her hand, she left it there for a few seconds before pulling away then grabbing her kit and heading out of the car without another word.

* * *

**Stella** passed the conference room on the forensics floor, half smiling when she saw Don and George stood outside its doors holding hands as they talked.

"Cute" she said out loud

They looked over and smiled at her

"We finally got a nanny. So we're taking the night off to celebrate and abuse that fact" said George with a wide grin

Don fluffed her George's hair affectionately "How about you Stel?"

"Work" replied Stella, she bid them good night and headed on to the trace lab where music could be heard playing. This time it was AC/DC, as usual the two lab techs were up to their usual antics, with Adam pretending to play an 'air guitar' while Ronnie checked samples and sang along loudly.

"What a peaceful little place you have here" said Stella over the din

"Shit! Look busy" joked Adam as he returned to his seat, miming along to the music

"Got my blood references back yet?" asked Stella,looking at Ronnie

"Just coming up" replied the tech curtly

Stella remembered why she was really there and inhaled briefly before smiling "Ronnie can I talk to you for a moment?"

Ronnie looked up at this and arched an eyebrow but shrugged and followed Stella outside the lab.

"Listen, I know Mac's told you about what's going on" said Stella carefully, her voice low

Now Ronnie met Stella's eye, she nodded but said nothing. Stella searched for how to say what she had to say next, running her tongue over her mouth unsurely.

"I don't appreciate your attitude towards me lately and though I know...you have your reasons I think you could try and be a little more professional" she said calmly

Ronnie raised her eyebrows slowly but seemed to think better of what she was about to say "Of course. Is that all?"

"No" Stella sighed heavily "This...with me and Mac? Its between the two of us and I think you should try not to get too involved. I know you're worried about Mac but its not your place and its not right to blur the lines between our relationships at work and at home"

"You know what Stella? I had a lot more respect for you before you started that sentence" said Ronnie sharply, her blue eyes flashed dangerously "Mac more better than this bullshit and you _know_ he does. Stop jerking him around and be straight with me but don't think that telling me to get lost is going to make things easier"

Stunned into silence Stella could only stare at her, she swallowed "You need to stop right now"

"No because you need to hear it from someone straight. What you're doing is wrong. You're a good woman Stella but this isn't right and I hate knowing that you're doing this" Ronnie finished and then blinked in surprise at her own vehemence "I'll email your results to you" she said quietly

Stella watched her disappear back into the noise of the lab then walked back to her office, she had lost control and she knew that if she didn't regain it again things would only get worse.

* * *

**A/N**_: Thanks for the reviews! To balance out the angsty vibe of this chapter I've doubled up and given you a new chapter which I promise, is much more fun. There can't always be laughs so be warned! As for my absence, all I can say that it is that certain time of year...Christmas.  
_

_Thanks again for the support. Hope you review this one! _

* * *


	11. LoveStoned

**LoveStoned **

* * *

** Danny** made a move to grab the last pizza slice only to be cheated out of it when Ronnie kissed him, using the moment to slyly take it for herself.

"Ha" she giggled and chewed on her slice. They had both spent the Sunday morning in bed and after seeing a film at the cinema they had taken home a pizza and he was in a vest and jeans while she was wearing one of his old baseball jerseys and a pair of thick wool socks despite it only being six in the evening.

He smirked and pushed her off his lap, getting off the sofa

"Ah come on, don't be a sore loser" she teased, stretching her legs out

"I need to pee. You want a drink?" he asked, ruffling his hair

She made a face "You need to work on your phrasing"

He smirked again "I'm gonna use the toilet _your majesty _and after that when I've washed my hands would you like a drink?"

Ronnie stretched her arms out above her head "Beer please"

"A girl after my own heart" he said and disappeared into the bathroom, when he returned he was carrying two glasses of beer

"Come to mama" she said mock flirtatiously and patted the space between her legs on the sofa, after handing her a beer he sat down there with an amused grin and leaned back into her chest, hanging his legs over the arms of the chair.

She kissed his head "Danny?"

"Hmm?"

"You've got a birthday due. Am I right?" she asked

"You are"

"Well? Whatdya want?" she prodded his shoulder

"Eh. I've got all I want or need" he said and yawned, scratching at his jaw

"Oh. Not even a party?"

"You're just looking for an excuse"

"Come on, I've been promising my girls that the next get together would be at my..._our" _she paused at his expression and added_ "Our_ place"

"Hell no. Your 'girls' are crazy, I don't want them messing up our place"

"Your pals are a helluva lot worse aight? So stop talking trash"

"Still ain't gonna happen"

She pouted "Please baby, I really want to have a party"

"Its my birthday" he protested

He shifted upwards and around till he was facing her

She prodded him "I'll play you for it"

"Oh get real. Any game we play, you lose or cheat" he said, a teasing glint in his eyes

"Oh the lies you tell. Come on, I'll wrestle you for it"

When his eyes widened impishly she quickly explained "_Arm_ wrestle"

"No. You _still_ cheat" he got up and started for the kitchen to put away their glasses with her following on his heels, she tugged at his vest

"You outta watch your mouth Messer" she said mock-warning

"Or...what?" he said turning around and placed his hands on either side of her, backing her against a kitchen counter

She folded her arms playfully "Or...something"

"Like?" he encourage, all the while closing the space between them, then kissing her lingeringly "Cat got your tongue?"

She cupped the back of his head, her fingers tracing over the back of his neck "Okay. No party"

He nodded with a satisfied smile and pressed his lips to hers once again "I got a question"

"Shoot" she twirled the ends of his vest upwards, revealing some of his taut stomach

"Whats the deal with you and Mac on Friday? You could have cut the tension between you two with a knife" he said lightly but his eyes were serious

"Nothing you need to worry about" her arms went around him and stroked his back

"You can tell me" he murmured while holding her

Her head fell against his chest "I wish I could" she mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Seriously"

He shrugged "Okay. But if you've got something on your mind...whatever it is..."

Ronnie brushed her lips over his jaw line "I know. I can tell you"

Danny smiled warmly "Always"

She trailed kisses from his earlobe to his mouth, her hands working their way under his vest, he smiled to himself and shut his eyes. Then he opened them again and pulled back slightly.

"What?" she pouted

"One more thing. Lindsay. You talked to her yet?" he said tentatively

"No" she said quietly "Look, I may have over exaggerated. Its at most...a crush if anything"

He nudged her head with his "You shouldn't have to talk to her anyway..." he trailed off uncertainly "But you're sure about it just being...a crush?"

"Yeah...I just don't want it to be an issue"

He rubbed her back affectionately "It won't be. You don't want me to say anything to her either?"

"Nope. Lets just...enjoy us. All of this other stuff doesn't matter" she said and smiled "Love"

"Love" he repeated with a grin

"Arms up" he said with a playfully stern tone

She smirked and did as he'd asked, her smirk turning into a giggle when he teased the jersey up her arms and over her head, tossing it aside.

"Bath" he said in an equally commanding tone

She mock saluted him and then turned around, he patted her backside and then scooped her up in his arms, smothering her in kisses on the way to the bathroom.

* * *

George smiled wearily as her captain patted her on the back, he congratulated her and then continued to work his way around the department, applauding the team that had participated in the bust that had taken place a few hours ago and culminated in a gun battle. Waving goodnight to her partner Jamie, George then made her way into the break lounge of the homicide department, she crashed out on one of the hard faded green sofas and turned on the TV where all the news was about her recent case. 

"Good job out there"

She looked up, frowning at Don "I don't need your approval"

"Look. I worry. I went over the line and I'm sorry" he said

She turned off the TV and rounded on him "I cannot believe you tried to get me pulled off the case! I have been a cop for years Don, in fact for just about the same length of time that you have and alright, I've only been in homicide for two years now but that _does not_mean I have no idea what I'm doing!"

He remained in the doorway, tucking his hands into his pants pockets "You know what, I know you're good but you get too emotionally involved alright? I heard how attached you got to the guy's daughter when you needed to have put the kid in jail"

"She was sixteen!" she shot back angrily

"Same age as your youngest sister" he replied calmly

Her eyes flashed with indignation at this "What the hell does that mean?"

"I've seen you after stuff like this" he looked at her "I'm just looking out for you"

"Well you do not need to do that. Especially not here, it undermines me every time you try and step in. I need to have respect and I cannot do that if I've got you trying to wipe up after me" she put her head in her hands "I _can't_ work with you!"

He sat down on the couch, lowering his head and keeping his hands were they were "Baby"

"Don't. I'm so furious with you...I can't even look at you right now" her words came out breathlessly

He reached for her, putting his arm around her shoulders, saddened when he realised how much he'd upset her "I'm sorry"

"You really crossed the line" she said quietly

"I know" he murmured

"No. You don't" she moved out of his reach and stood up "Because you wouldn't keep doing it"

"It worked out. You got your man in the end" he said defensively, also rising up

"Oh!" she exclaimed in frustration...you just do not get it do you?" she said tiredly and shook her head "I'm getting a taxi home"

"George..." he sighed but she shook simply shook her head again in disgust and walked off

* * *

"This is stupid" said Ronnie quietly into Danny's ear 

"Ah shut up woman" said Adam from the front of the room, much to his friend's affront

He had gathered up as many couple's as he could in the break lounge on the homicide floor, each from various departments and was getting them all to enter into an in house competition set up by the human resources manager.

"Alright! Listen up you shackled up lovers. The most compatible couple will get a free trip to Vegas and uh a free iPhone which I obviously will keep since I forked out twenty bucks for twenty of this damn little papers. Hand them in to me when you're done. SEPERATE! Then I will mark them"

There were few groans of dissent but the twenty assorted couples parted ways when Adam revealed a huge basket of muffins he had to be shared out. He handed around the paper's then took the men out of the room to do the quiz in the hallway which was nearly empty so late at night even at a break time.

Finally the couples were reunited and handed in their quizzes to Adam before returning back to their work. Only Danny and Ronnie remained behind, both eager to see their results first.

"Come on. Go through it, do the women's one first" said Ronnie prodding Adam

He gave her a tired look "If you were not so pretty I would hit you"

She scoffed "Please, I could own you. You're wea..."

"Guys!" interjected Danny "The quiz please? I need to get back to my paperwork"

"Thrilling" said Adam dryly then he handed Ronnie the men's version of the quiz and the women's one to Danny

The three of them sat on the room sofa with Adam checking the other papers he'd been handed in and the couple scanning each other's answers.

"You think my favourite movie is Scarface?" said Ronnie looking at Danny

Adam scoffed "The answer you were looking for is A Streetcar Named Desire"

"I thought you were a big Pacino fan" replied Danny with a shrug

"Well yeah but come on, that was Brando's masterpiece" she protested

"More like On The Waterfront" interjected Adam

Danny ignored him, glancing at Ronnie in dismay "Yeah well I can't believe you think my favourite song is something by Guns and Roses. Its actually _Little Red Corvette_ classic Prince. You're the one with the big 80's rock band thing"

"Yet ya _still _got my favourite song wrong" she retorted

She twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she looked at the paper "Oh and if I was stranded on a desert island I would _not_ take make up! It would be chocolate or a good book"

"Lies! You can't even read!" teased Adam

"Shush you" she said snappily and turned to Danny "Honestly, you don't know the name's of my nephews?"

"You have millions of relatives! I can't remember them all a'ight? Anyway they were something biblical" he said defensively

"What did he put?" asked Adam

"Ezekiel and Abraham" said Ronnie in disbelief "Its Nathan and Gabriel! You don't remember Nate and Gabe?!"

"_You_got my mom's name wrong!" exclaimed Danny

"How can you think _that's _mybra size?!" she gasped

Adam peered over her shoulder and looked at the paper "Ha! Even I know that"

"You don't even know that I have eleven tattoos not _'twenty five or whatever'_ " said Danny irritatedly, he rubbed his stubble "What the hell is this? You don't know when my birthday is?"

"I always thought it was in a couple of weeks right? On Tuesday?" she said in her defense

"Next week on Thursday" said Adam then realising he was not being helpful patted them both on the back in an attempt to seem sympathetic

"Its just a silly quiz! It means shit...well it means a new iPhone for me but it doesn't ask the _real_ questions. You two _know _each other. Maybe not all this little details but you've got ages to learn them" he reassured "It means nothing"

"Means we won't be going to Vegas" said Ronnie sulkily, she leaned back on the couch

Danny looked at his wrist watch "Ross is right...it was just stupid. I gotta go" he seemed to have gotten over it already

"Really?" muttered an unconvinced Ronnie

Adam sighed "God. Drama queen"

Danny half smiled, he leaned over Adam and kissed Ronnie's cheek "See you at home babe"

Once he was gone, Ronnie let out an indignant squeak "Can you _believe_that guy?! We're living together and we may as well be strangers"

Adam scooped up the other entrants papers and stood up, he started walking out of the room "Boring! You two are perfect the way you are. All you need to do is spend a little more time talking, rather than just trying to get in each others pants"

She followed suit after him "You really have to stop talking to me about sex"

"Why? Coz it turns you on?" he said playfully, wiggling his eyebrows

"No!" she chuckled "Well don't do it at work anyway"

"Oooh!" he snickered as they entered the hallway that lead to their lab "Making little Miss. Flack uncomfortable am I? The same girl who once wore a swimsuit to the lab because I dared you?"

"It was under my coat" she responded then added "I'm not uncomfortable about sex"

He kissed her cheek "Too sexy for you?"

She smacked his arm hard "No, too sloppy actually ass"

He winced at the pain in his arm "Ow! Where is the love?!"

She returned the kiss on his cheek "Sorry sugar lump"

"Thats okay honey child" he said in a overly deep voice

They headed into the lab giggling between themselves and continuing their banter unaware that Lindsay had seen them from across the hall and although there were others who understood the two lab techs close friendship and did not concern themselves with it, it certainly concerned Lindsay but a very small part of her was hoping what she had seen would work to her advantage.

* * *

George slammed the refrigerator shut and stood up she stiffened momentarily when she felt a pair of strong hands on her arms but she softened when she recognised them for who they belonged to. She let Don place his hands across her body, keeping her arms down by her sides.

"I hate it when you're mad at me" he said into the back of her spine, sending a pleasant tingle down it

She stayed silent, half of her unsure what to say after the past two tense days between them the other part enjoying making him suffer if only for another ten seconds as he stroked her stomach.

"You still not talkin' to me?" he asked, his voice low in the break room

She tilted her head to the side and he met her mouth in a fond kiss "No. I'm not mad anymore either"

He sighed and brushed his cheek against hers "Good. Can we got home and go to bed?"

She rolled her eyes "Only one thing on your mind huh?"

He chuckled, his laughter reverberating through her "Well we we haven't had sex in a week. That may as well be three years for me"

"I'm hoping you don't say that to all the girls" she drawled, he let go of her long enough to turn her towards him then held her just as closely

"Nah. Just one or two" he teased

She brushed her head against his, her tone taking on a more serious note "I know you are simply trying to protect me but...you have to remember that if I need your help I will ask. I promise you"

He nodded solemnly "Got it"

"Now. What was that other thing?" she said softly

She drew him into a kiss while his hands fell to her hips and pulled her even closer "Was that it?" she murmured as her hands snaked underneath his shirt

He smiled faintly "Yeah" his thumbs traced patterns from her hips to her navel

She placed her hands over his gently "Not here" she glanced around the room which fortunately remained empty

He let out a frustrated sigh "How much work you gotta do?"

"A couple of hours worth" she said apologetically

He winced slightly "I can't wait that long"

George smiled sweetly, a flush rising up in her cheeks "You are going to have to"

Cupping his fiancé small round face in his hands, Don pressed his lips to hers "Ah you're a real tease" he mumbled as he kissed her

She laughed "But I always deliver"

"Promise" he said seriously

She raised an eyebrow in amusement "Promise"

* * *

**A/N:... **and on that note...I hope you enjoyed it! I will probably post a lot more over Christmas but I will try and keep to my posting schedule of once or twice a week. 


	12. Touch Too Much

_**A/N**: The first of **four new **chapters to follow...and you thought I'd forgotten all about this! Anyway, I'm back and I hope you guys are still interested in the latest installment. Anyway, read, enjoy and please review!_

* * *

**DANNY**

* * *

"Wait!"

Danny looked around to see where the yelp he'd heard had come from and found his girlfriend wearing; pair of his boxers a tee shirt and a dressing gown hurried out of their apartment block in the frosty day and wrapped her arms around him.

"Happy birthday" she said breathlessly and shivered

He smirked "You could have sent me a text or told me later when you start your shift"

Ronnie rolled her eyes "Where's the romance in that?" she played with his shirt collar teasingly "Meet me straight after okay? I have a surprise for you"

"Sounds nice" he murmured and kissed her "Thank you. Now get your cute ass back inside"

She chuckled, her breath coming out in small white clouds "Alright. I'll see you later okay?"

He gave her one last kiss and wrapped the robe tightly around her "Yeah.Get inside"

Smirking, he watched as she hurried back into the building, then he fished his car keys from his pocket and got into his car.

* * *

Several long hours into the day, Danny was no longer feeling quite so cheerful, after a miserable case which seemed to lead nowhere he and Lindsay had returned back to the lab in the hope of seeing whether the evidence they had might uncover a clue they had missed before. After that had proved futile, they had ended up in the empty staff canteen drinking coffee and discussing the case. Danny was only half listening as he was desperate for a cigarette and was hoping to pass his girlfriend's lab and find out what his surprise was so that he might have something to look forward to.

"It just seems like we're wasting time looking at the daughter I mean the new wife had just as much motive..."

Danny raised his head wondering why Lindsay had trailed off, he followed her line of sight and saw Ronnie linking arms with Adam and skipping down the hall both singing 'we've cracked it'. He smiled for the first time since that morning, he realised Lindsay was watching him intently now and looked back at her bemusedly.

"What's up?"

"I'm surprised. At you" she said quietly

He arched an eyebrow "Oh yeah? What've I done now?"

"Just...you being so okay with Veronica and Adam's...friendship. I mean the old Danny..." she paused mid sentence and smiled sheepishly "I'm sorry I don't know what I'm saying"

"Those two are practically related. There's nothing I need to be jealous about. Anyway...like you said. That was the old Danny" he replied curtly and then flashed her a quick smile "You know?"

She nodded and sipped her coffee "You two have been good for each other" she seemed to sigh then she stared at the table between them "I'm happy for you. After what happened with those guys that broke in here and your brother..." she smiled at him "Well you deserve to be happy"

"So do you" he said feeling quietly thrown off by her sad tone

"You gonna tell me what's up or am I going to have to bribe you with coffee all day?" he said after a long silence

She sighed and looked at him unsurely "No. I can't"

She stood up, about to leave but he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him, although he'd at first suspected her sudden upset was probably due to feeling homesick as she sometimes confessed to being, when he looked into her eyes he realised all at once what exactly she'd been trying to tell him.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" Danny asked as gently as possible and sat back down

Lindsay flushed "Does Veronica know?"

"No. Or we wouldn't be even having this conversation" he said bluntly, he ran a hand over his jaw "Wow"

She smiled sadly "Yeah. I'm..."

"Don't be" he said quickly then fell quiet again

"I think I'm gonna go now" she said, he let her leave and furrowed his brow, wondering what to do and how exactly he was going to convince his girlfriend that this time, the relationship he had with Lindsay was not going to be an issue.

* * *

Reaching for a beer, Danny drank down a large amount in one go, surprising even Don who had accompanied him to Joey's- one of their favourite bars-after Danny had found out that Ronnie was being held up at work.

"You better pace yourself Messer it's only the start of the night" said Don, leaning back in his chair then he added "Especially since you can't hold your drink"

"Laugh it up" retorted Danny taking a welcome drag on his cigarette "At least I can drink in my own house"

"Hey! George and I both agreed it was better not to drink _inside _for Aiden's sake...something about not exposing him to that too early" said Don defensively

Danny chuckled and rolled up a shirt sleeve that had found its way back down his arm "Whatever. You're still whipped"

No sooner had he said this when his pager buzzed and he saw that it was Ronnie paging him.

"What was that you were saying?" teased Don as Danny started putting on his jacket

"Ah shut up" muttered the CSI he gestured outside "You wanna share a cab?"

"Nah. I'm gonna head back and do some over time. George is at her parent's for the weekend" said Don shrugging on his coat

"Alright. Have a good night" said Danny as he stood up

"You too. Happy birthday and don't do anything I wouldn't" warned Don

Danny smirked "So everything then?" he quickly left before Don could think of a comeback and decided once he hit the cool air outside that he would walk to sober up a bit.

* * *

When he got home, he found Ronnie in the kitchen seated on top of the washing machine wearing a brand new figure moulding red dress.

"Hi" she said sweetly

He threw off his jacket and shut the front door "Hi yourself. What you doing up there?"

"I've got a game we could play" she said suggestively "Turn off the lights first"

He smiled faintly and did as she'd asked, the little light that remained behind came from a trail of tea lights on the otherwise clear kitchen counter tops spelling out 'happy birthday'. He stared at the display for a few seconds before going over to the washing machine.

"So where's this surprise?" he asked

"Gotta have a little more patience than that babe" she teased, she pressed her lips to his "Happy Birthday"

He opened his eyes after the kiss to find she had produced a small black leather box, she handed it to him wordlessly, he smiled and flipped open the box to reveal a silver gleaming wristwatch.

Danny whistled "This is expensive"

"You're worth it"

He put the box down on top of the nearby fridge and placed his hands on her knees, gently stroking the soft jersey material of her dress.

"Thank you" he said sincerely "Its really cool. You've got great taste Veronica"

"Why thank you_ Daniel_" her hands went around his neck "Now. About this game" she said below a whisper

"Mmm-hmm. I'm dying to know here" he said in the same tone

She grinned "Switch this on"

He raised his eyebrows to see if she was joking then smirked and again did as she'd asked. The machine rumbled to life and sent vibrations through both of them. He watched the effect it had on her as she let her head fall back, dark hair tumbling from a loose ponytail.

"I think I get how its played now" he said, his hands roaming under her dress as it rode up her thighs

"Oh you do?" she murmured

He didn't reply as he unzipped the back of her dress, she sighed softly into his ear and unbuttoned his shirt "Happy birthday"

* * *

"So. What was that about?" said Don calmly, it was the following evening and he Danny and Ronnie were clearing up the remains of a dinner party

Danny raised an eyebrow and looked over to the kitchen area where Don had decided to confront his sister. Ronnie typicallly ignored him and continued packing away plates.

"You had a big attitude on the whole night. What was with all those sarky little comments to Stella?" persisted Don, growing increasingly more irritated

Danny finished putting away the fold out table they'd used and went over to the kitchen where the two siblings were glaring at each other in tense silence.

"Don't you have a baby to take care of somewhere?Why don't you go and do _that_?" said Ronnie with mock sweetness

Danny stepped in between them, facing Don "Listen we're alright here, thanks for helping tidy up. You head home" then he mouthed "I'll talk to her"

Don nodded and with some reluctance finally left, slamming the door behind him, clearly there was something else troubling him apart from his younger sister.

Danny stood back and watched his girlfriend tidy some plates, annoyance clearly on her face, he waited a few moments then exhaled and put his arms around her waist. She immedietly stopped what she had been doing.

"What?" she said but not unkindly

"Thanks for dinner. Everyone loved your cooking...Adam and Hawkes sure ate enough of it"

"It was nothing" she replied flatly

"Hey. No it wasn't" he said and turned her to face him, he cupped her cheek in his hands "It was a real sweet thing you did. Inviting Lindsay even if you don't feel close to her right now"

Ronnie shrugged "Look, you were right. She doesn't have feelings for you...I guess I just got insecure again"

Unsure what to say, Danny changed subjects "Shame Mac couldn't have been here. It'd be good if he could get along with Gavin, we're all family right?"

She scoffed and shifted away from him, returning to her earlier cleaning, he let out an impatient sigh. "That bullshit is exactly what your brother was talking about. What the hell is going on?"

She spun around to look at him "Excuse you?"

"No you know what I mean, all these secrets you're keeping" he snapped

"Oh and you would know all about secrets wouldn't you? Why is it you never talk to me about Tanglewood? I've never even met your mom!"

"Don't try and turn things around. What's going on with you and whats it got to do with Mac or Stella?"

"I can't talk about it"

"Can't or won't?"

"Ah Danny just shut up alright?"

He stood infront of her confrontationally "I'm guessing you'd rather talk to Adam?"

She stared back defiantly "I'm guessing you'd rather talk to Lindsay"

The tension between them was interrupted suddenly when they heard someone clearing their throat not to far behind them. The couple looked around and were surprised to see Lindsay stood in the doorway, looking anxious.

"I'm sorry...I left my purse and the...door was open" she said gently

Danny spotted her purse on the kitchen counter and grabbed it "Here it is. Come on Montana I'll walk you out" he ignored the irritated sigh this elicited from his girlfriend and hurried out with a confused Lindsay

"I'm sorry I interrupted that. I feel really bad" said Lindsay as they walked down the stairs of the apartment building

Danny furrowed his brow "Don't worry about it"

They were outside before either co-worker spoke again, Danny stood by Lindsay's car and she waited silently, sensing he had something to tell her.

"Lindsay. We could only ever be friends" he said finally

She swallowed "Oh" and nodded "Right"

He stared at her, determined to make his point "I mean I'm sorry, you're a great girl and you're a good friend but what me and Veronica have, its for keeps and even if I wasn't with her...I feel like me and her would still end up meeting somehow. I can't...imagine anything else" he sighed having run out of steam "Sorry"

"Don't apologise" she said and managed a smile "Goodnight"

She was in her car and had driven away before he moved from his spot, he returned back to his apartment and found Ronnie sat on the couch, having abandoned all pretence of tidying up.

He locked the front door and then joined her, he placed a hand on her knee then squeezed it "What do you want to know about Tanglewood?"

"You don't have to tell me anything if its too hard" she said softly adjusting the skirt of her white jersey dress

"Nah, it shouldn't be difficult. Not with you" he kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck "You know I love you"

She nodded "I know. I guess...I should talk about this whole thing with Mac and Stella. You're not gonna like it"

He straightened up "Doesn't matter. Just so long as you and I are good"

"We are" she said with a smile, her blue eyes brightened "Always" she raised a hand to stroke his cheek "Always"

* * *

**A/N**: _First things first; yes the character of Rosetta Camenetti is the exact same name of a character on the tv soap Neighbours of which I am admittedly a fan and second; my bad George and Don's son is called ADRIAN n**ot** Aiden. This has been edited!_

_So, what were your thoughts?_


	13. Forgotten Works

**Chapter Summary:** _In which... Hawkes gets confrontational, Don tries tact while Stella faces off. _

* * *

**A/N**: _Second of two more to come. You're welcome ; p._

_As always, enjoy!_

* * *

**Sheldon** rapped on the bathroom door after a moment Izzy responded, wearing little more than a smile and a pair of earrings he'd bought her once. 

"Ah you're home" she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him "How was work?" she asked

He smiled as his eyes ran over her figure "Perfect" he said slowly then snapped back to focus "You're okay?"

"Mmhm" she pressed a kiss to his cheek "I'm good. Just about to take a bath, care to join me?"

He furrowed his brow "Actually I wanted to tell you that next weekend there is this conference on in Miami, there's two tickets and I thought we could go"

She shook her head "Uh uh. No. We can't"

"Why?"

"We have our counselling session remember?"

He pulled a face "We can postpone that. The weekend also includes a paid for hotel and a sight seeing tour, it sounds really fun. All I have to do is give a little speech on some of the new equipment we've got in the lab and how its helped out...did I mention this was all expenses paid?"

Izzy ran a hand through her hair "This session is important. We've already postponed it once"

He gave her a pleading look but she was unmoved, he then gave up and nodded

"Alright, alright. I'll get someone else to go to the conference" he smiled again "Now about that bath?"

Izzy rolled her eyes "Just go and make dinner, I think I'm taking this bath on my own"

Then with that the bathroom door was closed in his face.

* * *

**Slamming** his fist down on the table, Mac stared at Stella, the corner of his mouth twitched and he opened it to speak then seemingly changing his mind turned away. 

Lowering her voice she moved over to the kitchen table and placed a hand over his balled up fist.

"Please be patient" she murmured, tears welling in her eyes

"No...this isn't right Stella. It hasn't been right for a long time" he said quietly

She held her breath and squeezed his hand "What can I do?"

"You know what" was his answer, his voice came out strained "I'm ending this. When you're ready...I'll be waiting but until then..."

"I need you" she said suddenly, her voice breaking

"For what?"

"You understand me"

He turned to look at her "I thought you understood me"

"I do"

"If you did. You wouldn't do this" he seemed to relax, his eyes locked with hers "We're not right for each other"

She fell silent and nodded slowly, he cupped her cheek and placed the briefest kiss onto her forehead, she shut her eyes and inhaled.

"I need to go" she said

He said nothing, only standing aside as she passed him. She walked out of his apartment, her breathing ragged and her hands shaking, outside in the cool light of the day she shivered and hurried to her car.

* * *

**"How **dare you?" spat Ronnie angrily 

Stella narrowed her eyes "You had no right to interfere. I told you to lay off!"

"Don't you fucking blame me just because Mac finally came to his goddamn senses!" retorted the lab tech

Ronnie flung down the lab coat she had just been about to put on and glowered at Stella "Get out of here"

"Don't talk to me like that" said Stella, her eyes flashed angrily, she pointed at Ronnie "I told you to stay out of it"

Ronnie scoffed, eliciting another angry reaction from Stella

"You need to show me some respect alright?"

"Then learn to keep your personal shit out of my life and when you show yourself some respect I _might_ do the same"

Stunned into silence, Stella shook her head and started towards Ronnie, the tension was interrupted jarringly when a cheerful Adam entered the room whistling, he immediately noted the mood and looked to both women for an explanation. When he got nothing he turned to Stella.

"Uh we're still sorting through your vic's CPU but it looks like we'll be done in an hour or so" he said brightly

Stella nodded curtly "Great. Bring me what you find" she walked out, casting a single glance in Ronnie's direction.

"Alright this has gotta stop" said Adam, he rubbed his forehead "What the hell is going on?"

Ronnie looked at him and without warning burst into tears, she clutched her head in her hands and sobbed, he immediately went to her, hugging her tightly and muttering soothing phrases.

Lindsay rapped on the lab door, her eyebrows rising at what she saw then deciding against entering she left the room deep in thought.

* * *

**Don** smiled sheepishly at George's youngest sister Corrine, who wore a look of incredulity "You know, if I didn't know better I would think my sister was marrying a complete ass" 

He winced "I really though they'd like that joke"

Corrine snorted happily "Wow. You know so little about my parents don't you? Or HUMANS. That was utterly offensive"

Don removed his napkin from his lap "I'm just trying to I don't know...maybe get them around to my side"

She scoffed but then smiled sympathetically at his expression "That's not going to happen but hum...you should stop trying so hard" she smirked

"You've got that whole secure confident 'manly machismo' crap that my dad respects going for you. Why don't you try _using _some of that?"

He arched an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

"Get some_ balls_" she said with an impish smirk she reached for a small fine bone china tea cup and sipped from it "Seriously"

"Why are _you _here anyway?" he muttered loosening his tie

"Because I'm underage and have no rights so I've been forced to endure this hellish 'meet the parents' scenario" she said sweetly

"You know what, you've got a point" he rolled up his sleeves, a fixed expression on his face

"Uh about what?" she said sounding confused

"Your folks" he answered

Corrine glanced at him "You're not gonna uh...threaten them are you? It could result in you being royally cuffed upside the head by my father"

Don smiled "I see why George got you down as her favourite sister"

Corrine merely winked, her parents returned from their brief talk with a guest who had unexpectedly dropped in to visit them at their home.

Jacob and Katrina Wheil smiled blandly at their soon to be son in law.

"Well, is that all?" said Jacob finally

Don bristled and cleared his throat "Actually no. Listen, you guys for whatever reason have a real problem with me and you know what that's alright because I don't really care what you think about me. I love your daughter and I love our son and that's enough but what does piss me off..." he hesitated and then continued

"What really gets to me is the fact that it _is_ important to George...its really important to _Georgina_ that you give her your blessing for your wedding and show some support. I came here to see how involved you want to be and I figured you wouldn't wanna let her down by being rude right?"

Jacob coughed and looked at Don, he then turned to his wife, the blond gave her husband a small smile and a nod. Jacob looked to Don again.

"Alright, I'm willing to put down a cheque for this but I'm watching you detective, you better be good to her"

"Has he been anything but?" interjected Corrine

Don smiled "I don't need any money, I just wanna know you guys will be a lot more supportive because me and George are for keeps"

Katrina gazed at him thoughtfully "You know dear, Ben and I would be honoured to host the reception in our humble abode"

The young detective beamed "Really?"

"Ha! _'our humble abode'_? Really mother you're still a total Wasp" said Corrine

Benjamin looked at his youngest daughter sternly "Corrine. Go out and play or something"

Corrine pouted and left, blowing an air kiss over her shoulder at Don who smiled at his soon to be relatives.

"I'm real happy we're all gonna be family"

* * *

**Smacking** the baseball back into the batting cage, Danny whistled at his shot. 

"When I'm good, I'm good" he said out loud

"Games up" said Don emerging from his separate batting cage, he put away his bat and wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

"What a day" he murmured

Danny joined him and they walked out of the park, each swilling warm but satisfying bottled beers.

"So, how did the thing with George's parents go?" asked Danny, he propped himself up on the hood of his car and was joined momentarily by the other detective

"Shitty at first" admitted Don "They were really busting my balls about whether or not I was gonna respect George's faith or how I'm supposed to raise my own kid...but uh they settled down after a while"

"They're just protective" said Danny, he smirked "You'd know all about that"

"What?"

"Still not talking to Ronnie?"

"Ah whatever, she's the one who ain't talking. She's been really up her ass about something lately"

Danny tossed his bottle into a nearby trash can "I guess work has been getting to her a lot"

Don peered at his friend suspiciously "You know shit don't you?"

"No" scoffed Danny unconvincingly "And even if I did I can't tell you can I"

"What happened to bros before hos?"

"You calling your sister a ho now?"

"You know what I mean"

"Well look, I've talked to her and she's alright, trust me. Things will clear up soon enough...and she'll come around"

They lapsed into silence while Don retrieved another couple of beers from a freezer bag in the boot of Danny's car.

"Hows the wedding crap going?" asked Don lazily

Don squinted up at the dimming sunlight "A'ight. You know how George is, work, work, work. I mean I got her an ace wedding planner and all that for free might I add but...she's not biting"

"Maybe she's just not into all that girly stuff" suggested Danny

"I don't think its that. You know yesterday I was just talking to her at lunch and we ended up having this lame fight about food. A lot of the time its like we're two different people"

"Weddings stress everyone out. You need to relax is all"

"Easy for some. I hated having to turn down that thing in Miami and give it to you but I'm working that weekend"

Danny smiled "I hate to say I'm upset about it" he looked serious for a moment "After that last bum case at work it feels like me and Ronnie going to Miami is what we both need right now"

"Problems?"

"Not really...just..need some time alone together. Most of time its me working with Lindsay and her working _and _doing all this cute fun shit with Adam. Drives me nuts"

"Ah ha. You jealous?"

"No. I just want her to have fun with me too"

Don nodded and then yawned "We're too young for this stuff y'know? This ain't living. I mean really what have we got to complain about? We just need to get our acts together"

"_Agreed_"

"Here's to living" said Don brightly

Danny raised his beer bottle "Hear hear"

* * *

**A/N: **_Please do review, I welcome it all whether good or bad as long as its constructive! _


	14. Apply Some Pressure

**Chapter Summary**: _In which Don gets hot and bothered, Stella gets an idea, Lindsay gets a lesson and Danny is sprung._**  
**

* * *

** A/N**: _As promised...the next chapter. Two more new ones to come very __soon_**  
**

* * *

** Ronnie** came to a stop and let out a series of breaths "That was crazy. I haven't run like that in a while. Especially not so early on a Saturday"

"Shows how outta shape you are then doesn't it?" teased Ros

Stretching her hands over her head Roslyn peered at her youngest sister with amusement "You are so weak you realise that don't you?"

Ronnie gasped for breath and shot a dirty look at her older sister from where she lay in the grass "And you are a total Nazi you realise that don't you?"

Ros chuckled and took a sip from her water bottle "No pain, no gain" she held out a hand "Come on, we'll jog...walk briskly over to the cafe to meet Izzy"

Ronnie took her sisters hand and was pulled upright she wiped her brow with a frown "Damn, you do that five days a week? Crazy"

Her sister smiled serenely "No, just fit. My trainer Alex, now he knows pain. He's a harsh master"

"Ooh kinky" smirked Ronnie

"Ah shut up" chuckled Ros, she hesitated and gestured across the park "There's the cafe"

Ronnie pulled a face "This is the middle of Manhattan, there are millions of cafes. Where the hell are you pointing?"

Ros gestured again and Ronnie followed her line of sight, nodding when she spotted the place.

"Oh Ruth's? That's a cute little place. Me and Dan went there like a couple of months for a lazy breakfast and..." she trailed off when she realised Ros was no longer listening and was far ahead of her. With a roll of her eyes, the lab tech quickly jogged forwards through the park to catch up with her sister.

"Hey ladies" beamed Izzy when her sisters joined her

She watched amused as they collapsed at the table she had picked outside the cafe and gratefully swigged down the tall glasses of lemonade she'd bought for them.

"So hows tricks?" asked Ros once she'd relaxed enough

Izzy shrugged, shielding her eyes from the sun "You know. Good, interesting"

Ronnie and Ros exchanged amused looks "Do you really think that crap is gonna fly? Come on girly, give it up. Whats really going on?" said Ros

Izzy exhaled and fiddled with the buttons on her blouse "I don't know...I just feel like...well, being married? I don't think..." she faltered and glanced around "I just don't think Sheldon and I have that spark still. We've only been together less than a year...how can we be...over the 'honeymoon period' already? I just don't get it. We're like two good _friends_ rather than a husband and wife"

"Have you talked to him about this?" asked Ronnie

"Not really" admitted Izzy "Its a strange thing to bring up"

"No it isn't" said Ros firmly "You need to be upfront"

"Maybe we just need space-" said Izzy with a sigh

"Again, no. You two need to be closer right now. Talk about what's going on" interjected Ros

Ronnie interrupted "What about the marriage counselling?"

"Its...not really going anywhere. I feel so awkward sharing all these things with a stranger"

Ros squeezed her sister's hand "Honey, if you need to tell me then..."

Izzy smiled "Yeah, I know. I will"

Ronnie reached over the table and hugged her sibling "Babe, whatever happens you've got me, Ros and D to support you. Thngs are gonna work out. You just have to be patient"

Ros grinned "The little midget is right for once"

Izzy seemed relieved and smiled at her sisters gratefully "Thanks"

"Nothing doing" said Ronnie

Ros fanned herself with the menu, a sly expression on her face "Now whose for a liquid brunch?"

* * *

** Mac **glanced at Lindsay curiously "You alright? You seem a little distracted"

She nodded quickly and looked back into her microscope "Yeah I'm fine"

Unconvinced he studied the CSI "Something the matter at home?"

She smiled at him briefly "No, every things fine"

He returned to his work halting when Adam came into the layout room grinning, his face falling when he saw who was present. The entire Sunday shift he had tried to avoid Mac, unsure how to face the man now that he knew what he did about him.

"Oh hey boss. Hey Lindsay...is uh Danny here?"

"I don't know where Danny is" said Lindsay curtly "We're kind of busy here"

Adam raised an eyebrow and then looked at Mac "Uh okay" he smiled "Got your DNA back. There was no 'twin' sister"

Mac smiled back "Which means our vic was lying about who else was there. She's the killer" he nodded in approval "Good job Ross"

"Well I had a lovely assistant helping me out. Little Miss Flack of course" added Adam

"I'll be sure to thank her" said Mac with an amused expression, he watched Adam leave and noted the look on Lindsay's face

"If you have a problem with her then you need to be honest with her but you also need to be professional. Whatevers going on with you two, keep it out of work. Okay?"

Lindsay nodded dumbly, then followed Mac out of the room.

* * *

** Gavin** placed his hand over his wife's and attempted a smile "Lets just forget about it okay?"

Stella returned the smile and then moved her hand away focusing on her meal "I bought a new blouse yesterday, its really gorgeous. I thought I could wear it to your company's business dinner"

"Hmm. Sounds nice" he said with a cheerful tone

She watched him eat for a moment and then gave up on her pretence "I'm sorry Gav, I'm just not in the mood for this. Can we go home?"

"I'm trying here Stella" he said in a strained voice

She nodded "I know and I know I work too much and we don't spend enough time together but...I'm just too tired. Can't we go home and be together?"

"We both have difficult jobs but somehow I manage to make time for you. Why can't you do the same for me?"

"I'm sorry" she said in a quiet voice

He got up and tugged on his jacket "Forget it"

"Where are you going?" she said wearily

He shrugged "I don't know"

He placed some money on the table and then left hurriedly, she watched him leave the restaurant and then shot to her feet moments after, she gathered up her things and went outside hoping to find him there waiting for her but he was gone.

* * *

** Stella** gazed up into the dimming sunlight, squinted and exhaled then she began to walk, brushing past strangers and so trapped in her thoughts that she was startled when she heard someone call her name. For a moment she thought it was Gavin but when she looked in the direction of the voice she found that she had somehow ended up in Greenwich village and had stopped across the road from Izzy's jewellery boutique.

"Hey, how are you?" asked Izzy she surprised Stella by embracing her warmly

"Could be better" admitted Stella

Izzy smiled sweetly "Well you look great if that's any consolation"

"And how are you Mrs. Hawkes?" said Stella

Izzy smirked "Could be better, I'm not feeling much like wife of the year right now"

"I know what that's like"

"You wanna grab a coffee?"

"No...I think I should head home. Be with my husband"

"Sounds good to me"

Stella squeezed the other woman's arm affectionately "You two are really inspirational y'know. You make it look so easy"

Izzy resisted the urge to scoff "I guess that counselling is really working out then"

Stella arched an eyebrow as Izzy blushed on realising her mistake, with knitted brows she stepped back into her store

"I shouldn't have said that. Oh god. Would you mind not...repeating that?" asked Izzy as Stella followed her in

"Repeating what?" smiled Stella

Izzy gave her another hug "Thank you. Look, I'm locking up in here, are you sure you don't want a coffee?"

Stella shook her head "Maybe next time"

"Alright, have a good night"

Stella departed, smiling to herself and considering what Izzy had inadvertently revealed to her. Suddenly she knew what decision she had to make.

* * *

** "What **are you talking about?" snorted George "Do I look like the jealous type?"

"Well you are only human" smirked her partner Jamie, she ruffled her own short red hair "And that Detective Angell is...the kind of girl blokes go ga-ga over"

George rolled her eyes as she sipped her coffee, she watched Don and Jennifer Angell talk by his desk on the other side of the room then turned to Jamie.

"They work together, they are partners. Nothing more, nothing less"

The corners of Jamie's mouth twitch "Just uh, how did you and Don get together again?"

"Oh be quiet. That was a completely different situation" George retorted

Jamie watched amused as George almost slammed down her coffee cup and slumped into her chair "Anyway, he's engaged to me"

Jamie snorted "Oh yeah that. The wedding you're so excited about you barely discuss it"

"Shut up. _Please._ Just get downtown and pick up that witness alright?" snapped George

"Ooh touchy, I'm only teasing you pet" said Jamie, she slipped into her leather jacket and sashayed off.

While waiting for Jamie to return, George gave up on the pretence of having anything better to do and wondered over to Don's desk hesitating when she heard Jen giggle at something Don had said, she approached them, smiling thinly.

"Hey guys" she said

Don nodded briefly at her "Hey baby"

_"Flack"_ said George indignantly

Don rolled his eyes and glanced at Jen "Georgie hates me being 'unprofessional'. When am I anything but professional?"

"All the time" said Jen dryly she flashed a smile at George "I'll leave you two to it. Flack, I'm going to the break room just holler if you need me"

George watched the tall detective walk away then looked at Don who had sat down in his leather chair "So, what was that about?"

"What? Me and Angell? Ah we were just kidding around" he said dismissively "You need something sweetheart?"

"Yes" she said flatly "For you to stop using pet names at work you think you're being funny but really its quite annoying"

He raised a dark eyebrow "You feeling alright Wheil?"

"Of course I am" she said quickly then inhaled "The nanny was sick tonight so Adrian is with Ros"

"Alright, I'll pick him up. I'm about done here, just gonna buy Jen lunch. I owe her one"

"Why are you buying her lunch?"

"Why are_ you_ acting weird?"

He stared at her for a few seconds "If this is about us keeping things low key at work then its cool Jen already knew about us being engaged" he shrugged his shoulders

"We're partners, we share shit" he added as if by way of explanation

"I don't care about what you and Jen share" snapped George, she ran a hand over her eyes "I need to get back to work"

She turned to leave but Don moved faster, he rose to his feet and gently squeezed her shoulder, murmuring close into her ear "You jealous Wheil?"

She wriggled away from his grasp, now flushed because she was worried that someone would be watching their interaction.

"Get over yourself" she muttered and then smiled sweetly _"Babe"_

Don smirked in amusement as his fiancee stalked back to her own desk and resolutely buried her head in paperwork.

Raking a hand through her messy curls, George stared sulkily at her phone, wondering whether or not to answer it, finally she gave in.

"What?" she said coolly

_"I'm in the parking lot. Meet me down here, I've got a surprise for ya" said Don_

"I'll bet" she muttered

_"Stop whining and get your ass down here" he said in a firm voice then added__"Sugar"_

George growled in irritation then hung up her phone, she glanced around the department floor somehow growing further aggravated by its quiet atmosphere. Realising she had no get out clause, George grabbed her coat and quickly left for the car park.

* * *

**Sliding **into the passenger's seat in Don's car, his fiancee cast him an expectant look "Well you've got me all the way out here _defective_. What is it?"

"Uh to apologise. For being an insensitive jerk" he said sheepishly

"Don what are you..." she started only to be cut off

"No not just that, the whole work thing. I guess I haven't been entirely respectful of the fact that you are a great detective and you can look out for yourself"

"No kidding" she said dryly

"Ah are you gonna accept my apology or what?" he nudged her with his elbow

"Maybe" she muttered and stared through the windscreen "I need to see that you mean it"

"Will this help?"

He retrieved a brown paper bag from the back seat and she took it, inside was a cupcake with the first letters of her name spelt out on top of the frosting with edible jewels so that it said 'Geo'.

"Cute" she said, unable to resist a smile

"I've been saving it all day, I saw it at this bakery before I got to work" he said

"You know, you can be pretty sentimental when you want to be"

"I try"

Don nuzzled her cheek while she pretended to ignore him, he squeezed her hand to get a reaction and George responded in kind by ruffling his neat hair.

"So...where you jealous back then?" he asked softly

"A little" she admitted then added almost defensively "Well she's a beautiful woman and you two work very closely together"

"And?" he leaned into his seat "Does that mean I'm gonna start screwing around?"

She shut her eyes "No"

"You trust me right?"

"Of course"

"So?"

George flushed and glanced at him "I may have overreacted"

He merely smiled before helping himself to a bite of her cupcake, she pinched his arm "Hey, watch it!"

She took back the cupcake and ate some of it, running her tongue over her mouth to wipe away any traces of frosting only to stop when she saw his expression.

He raised an eyebrow, looking at her with such intensity that she blushed again. Even now in his crumpled suit and a shadow on his jaw, George still considered him a very handsome man, she leaned forwards and kissed him, her fingers caressed his throat then she began to loosen his tie, inhaling his scent.

Following her lead, Don traced circles over her thigh with the flat of his hand and lingering on her stomach for a brief moment as they kissed then sliding up underneath her shirt, she let out a soft sigh that caught in her throat when he began to loosen her buttons.

"Wait. What was that?" she said suddenly

He ignored her and continued to work on removing her top, George gently nudged his hand away and frowned at him, he glanced over his shoulder and peered in the rear window then chuckled.

"Its security. They must be doing one of their random checks" he explained

George groaned and sank into her seat "Perfect"

He nodded, looking at her half undressed with her hair in charming disarray "From where I'm standing"

She half smiled and started readjusting her clothes and hair "I better leave first so it doesn't look suspect. I can't believe what we were almost caught doing"

"Yeah. _Almost_" he muttered wryly

She gave him one last kiss before scrambling out of the car, he listened to her sheepishly greet the security guard who then walked straight past the car after which Don made his exit muttering _almost _to himself.

* * *

** As** she walked into the layout room Lindsay took a deep breath and hesitated just in the doorway but then seemed to change her mind and turned back around but she had been spotted.

"Hey" said Ronnie glancing up

She flashed Lindsay a smile and when she didn't get one in response frowned.

Lindsay inhaled again and sat down at the desk where Ronnie was working.

"There's something I should tell you"

* * *

**"Why **didn't you tell me?" asked Ronnie calmly

Just about to change into a shirt from his tee shirt, Danny put down the item of clothing and glanced around the locker room, he found Ronnie stood at the far side and although her tone was level he only had to look into her eyes to see her true feelings.

"You alright baby?" he said sounding confused

She quickly strode over to him "I need to know why you didn't think it was important to tell me that Lindsay is in love with you"

He exhaled and folded his arms across his chest "I don't know. It wasn't right"

"You..." she trailed off exasperatedly "Don't you even give a shit about what we talked about?"

"Hey of course I-"

"I laid it all out to you, I told you everything because you said it was _so important_ that we didn't have any major secrets"

"Look with everything that's already going on with you at work I didn't want you getting mad over this too and listen I set her straight"

Ronnie narrowed her eyes "So why can't you be straight with me? Why did she think it was so important that I _had _to know this and not you?"

"Probably because unlike me she realised it was better to be honest with you" he said

She was silent for a long time then finally spoke "Whats going on?"

"Nothing" he held out his hands "I swear"

She looked at him and answered sincerely "Fine. I believe you"

He tentatively reached for her arm and stroked it with his thumb "Sure?"

"Yeah" she nodded again

"I'm sorry alright?" he kissed her cheek

She shrugged "Sure you are Danny"

"You know I love you?" he said and she mumbled a 'yes'

He kissed her once more "You still love me?"

"Yeah" she replied albeit reluctantly then she gently moved out of his reach "I need to get back to work"

"What about Miami next week? You still wanna go in place of Hawkes?" he asked

Ronnie shook her head "I really can't talk about this right now" she walked away without another word or glance

He sighed and gritted his teeth.

* * *

**A/N: **_Reviews are welcome! _


	15. Slow

**Chapter Summary:**_In which; George makes amends, Mac is professional and where lunches are dangerous._

* * *

**A/N**: _Thats it for the bumper new chapters and there will be no more! At least not this week anyway. I hope you read, enjoy and review! _

* * *

** Moving** a strand of hair away from her mouth Stella turned her head to Mac as he drove them to the next crime scene, aware of her watching him he ignored her and studiously focused on the road only responding by staring back when he'd pulled up at some traffic lights.

"Something on your mind Stella?"

"I just..." she hesitated "I've made a decision about things"

He nodded tightly and said nothing.

"I owe it to you and to Gavin to try with my marriage. I'm going to do my best because...I have to be sure that if I'm with you that it isn't a mistake" she said then smiled mirthlessly "You were right. What we did...wasn't making us very nice people"

His eyes went back to the traffic lights as they changed colour and continued driving "Its a good decision"

She looked away "I know"

He spotted their location nearing and managed a smile in her direction "We're a great team. This...our work, that's what is important right now. Everything else is just..."

She half smiled "Stuff?"

"Yeah" he stopped the car and placed a hand on her arm "Good luck"

Stella gazed at him "Thank you"

* * *

**Wincing** as she rubbed her arm, George sat down at her desk with a weary sigh and ignored the inquisitive looks she was getting from her fellow detectives.

"Good job Wheil. Next time though, try and wait for back up" said her chief in passing

She smiled sheepishly "Will do sir"

Her partner Jamie sat opposite and smiled at George "You were good out there. Thanks for having my back"

George shrugged modestly "What are partners for?"

Jamie beamed "Ah, that deserves a coffee. I'm also gonna get you an aspirin for that shoulder"

"Thanks" said George

She leaned back in her chair and shut her eyes and inhaled, she opened them with a start when she felt the presence of someone standing over her.

"Don?" she asked, surprised by his expression "What's wrong?"

"Whatdya mean_ 'what's wrong'?_ Are you alright?" he crouched down to his haunches and placed a hand on her knee

"I'm perfectly fine" she said, glancing around self consciously

"I heard what happened" he raised his eyebrows as he spoke "Pretty risky" he straightened up

"Well its lucky that it worked out then isn't it?" she replied

He peered at her and then gently touched her shoulder, she winced again and he exhaled "Come on, I'll drive you home"

"I'm fine" she insisted and looked over her shoulder then back at him "Don't you have something else to be doing?"

He sighed and shook his head "You know what, its not just me with the problem here"

She refused to look at him, instead focusing on the floor, he rolled his eyes and walked off.

George raised her head, biting her bottom lip.

* * *

** "Gorgeous **day eh?" said Colin Bell

Ros smiled at her husband "Hmm. This is really nice isn't it?"

"Yes it is" said Izzy sounding bored

Sheldon nudged her and she giggled then covered up her reaction by digging into her lentil soup. The two couples were sat at the best table in an upscale eatery owned by Ros' other half and some of his business partners and were having a pleasant if slightly dull lunch.

"So, how is work doctor?" asked Colin

"Terribly dull right now I'm afraid. I'm sure you're bored of hearing about it anyway what with both Don and Ronnie being in the field" replied Sheldon

"You don't know how right you are" admitted Ros "Those two are always 'crime scene' that and 'DNA' this"

Izzy and Sheldon shared a smile, he leaned over to her and kissed her cheek "How much longer?" he murmured in her ear, referring to the meal

"Just till desert" she murmured back

Ros smiled across at them "I see the counselling is working then. You two are all over each other"

Sheldon stared at Ros, his features slowly morphing into that of upset, he then looked at his wife who was shaking her head at her older sister.

"You _told_ her?" he said quietly

Colin glanced at his own wife and tutted, she winced and looked at Sheldon apologetically.

"What can I say, I forced it out of her. I only wanted to help"

"Yeah well next time, mind your own damn business alright?" snapped Sheldon, he rose to his feet

"Honey I didn't mean to..." started Izzy

Sheldon frowned at her "Lets just go"

"You could be less rude" said Ros prompting a disapproving look from her husband

"Excuse me?" said Sheldon "Is that how _you _mind your own business?"

Colin sighed "Alright we all need to just calm down"

Sheldon scoffed and muttered something before stalking out of the restaurant.

Izzy stood up, grabbing her purse and coat "Sorry" she mumbled and quickly hurried after Sheldon

"Why does he treat her like that?" muttered Ros

Colin arched an eyebrow at her "You know he worships her"

Ros patted her mouth with her napkin "Well, I guess that livened up lunch"

* * *

**"Shit** are we late?"

"Looks like it doesn't it?"

Danny glanced sideways at Ronnie "How long are you gonna be mad at me for?"

"I don't know, lets see shall we?" she retorted and walked back out of the restaurant

The couple had arrived half an hour late for lunch with Ronnie's sisters and their respective husbands only to find that no one was present.

Danny followed his girlfriend outside and found her standing under some awning with her phone pressed to her ear.

"I'm getting no answer from either oh..." she paused and smiled "Hey Colin, so whats up you guys just left?"

She nodded her head and listened while Danny took the opportunity to light up a cigarette, he chewed on it and waited finally Ronnie hung up.

"Yeah there was some sort of drama. So lunch ended fast" she explained

He nodded and held out his cigarette, she shook her head dismissively then looked at her wrist watch "I'm gonna go and sleep maybe"

"Hey, hey, hey" he said and grabbed her arm

"What?" she said, her tone icy

"You're still pissed aren't you?"

"What do you think?"

"Look you know I'm sorry and the only reason I didn't tell you was because you and Linds are friends"

"Well 'Linds' is no friend of mine"

He loosened his grip "Babe, come on"

She ran a hand through her black hair "I want to go home"

"Why don't we grab a drink?" he asked her

"Do whatever you want Danny" she said flatly and walked away, her green dress floating gently in the breeze

Danny watched her go and considered momentarily catching up with her, then something across the street caught his eye eliciting an idea in his mind.

* * *

** Don** shoved the shower curtains open and frowned at George "Yeah?" he said gruffly

She bit her bottom lip, unable to keep her eyes from wandering and a smile from cropping up on her face "Sorry" she said quickly looking up

"You were a real jerk last night y'know?" he said

She winced "I know I was but...it was just easier to take it out on you. I was transferring my upset about the way I handled the case to you and...being worried about not having respect at work if I was seen as 'soft' In a nutshell"

He narrowed his eyebrows, one hand leaning against the wall of the shower cubicle, she watched the water stream from the shower nozzle down his lean taut body, her eyes guiltily went back to his face when she realised he was saying something.

"What was that honey?" she said

He scoffed "You even listening to me right now or are you taking the time to check out my package?"

She flushed indignantly "_Listen, _I am truly trying to apologise for how I behaved okay?"

He chuckled sounding clearly unconvinced and in one sudden movement had pulled her under the shower with him, holding her firmly till she was entirely soaked through her clothes, he could now clearly make out the colour of her bra through her shirt.

As soon as she met his eye, instead of angering she began to laugh and he joined in not long after.

"Need some help getting out of those wet clothes Wheil?" he said in a playfully low voice

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him while still giggling "How is that for an apology?"

"Lemme me think" he murmured and lifted her damp shirt over her head

She undid her bra clasp and wriggled out of it, flinging it aside "Now?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him

"I _am_ sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I know you're just worried" she said gently

He nuzzled her forehead with his "Okay"

He loosened her belt and removed the rest of her clothes, once she was out of them he took in her naked figure and smirked.

"I'm gonna make it up to you" she added

"Consider me convinced. I gotta say though its pretty corrupt for a cop to get out of trouble by offering sexual favours"

George burst out into another bout of laughter "Well you could argue that its quite corrupt to _accept_ that kind of a bribe isn't it detective?"

"I guess we better make this all legit and get married soon then eh?" he murmured into her neck

She turned her body away and he pulled her close, pressing her back into his chest.

"There's no hurry" she said in a less bright tone "We've got so many things to deal with first"

"Like what?" he asked and stroked her abdomen "Come on, talk"

She merely shook her head, flicking droplets around her "Later. But right now..." she took his hand and guided it down past her navel

He smiled and nuzzled her shoulder, she sank into his body, her eyes shut as she momentarily pushed away her concerns about the wedding and focused on the more immediate situation.

* * *

** "ARGH!"**

Izzy Hawkes clasped a hand to her chest and let out a startled gasp, she peered at her husband as Sheldon entered the storeroom "What are you _doing_? You scared me!"

He stepped out of the dim light and into the brightly lit room "I just came to help you lock up"

She smiled back "Thank you"

He held out his hand and she took it and squeezed it.

"Sorry" he said softly

She pulled him into her arms and kissed his forehead "I'm sorry too. We Flacks seem to have a problem with keeping our mouths shut"

He chuckled faintly then looked at her seriously "She's your sister. I understand"

Izzy shook her head "No...there are some things she doesn't need to know about. I just...really want us to work"

"We will" he said assuredly and then gestured to the floor where there were a few boxes "You wanna get started?"

She watched him move over to the boxes and lift one up, then smiled happily "Yeah"


	16. After Hours

**Summary: **_In which George admits to it, Danny does it and Don likes pink._

* * *

**A/N: **I still can't manage to quite get organised with this. I'm quite busy lately so don't rely on me to be scheduled! Just keep reading and reviewing every once in a while. Thanks. Warning: Language and perhaps some 'adult' talk. Otherwise...fun

* * *

**G**eorge peered at the array of baby foods before her and grimaced, she peered down into her empty grocery trolley and frowned. Her youngest sister Corrine elbowed her gently.

"Why are you so distracted today?"

George shook her head dismissively "I'm not. I'm just...thinking"

"About a certain gorgeous baby?" prompted Corrine

"No...well not as much"

"About a certain sexy detective then?"

George arched an eyebrow at her sibling "You have _got _to stop referring to Flack like that. Its completely inappropriate"

"What?" scoffed Corrine, she ruffled her mohawk "He's seriously gorgeous. I'm still apalled that he is the only Flack male"

"Well if you're serious about being bi, then he has three sisters" smirked George

"Nah, I'm straight. I just said that to freak out mom" grinned Corrine mischeviously, she paused thoughtfully

"And boy did she freak"

The two sisters shared a conspiratorial giggle, finally George reached for some baby formula and an assortment of pureed foods before they moved on to the next aisle.

"Ah the candy aisle. I like this one" said Corrine gleefully

George smiled "Me three. Grab me a whole bunch of Hersheys and uhm...hmmm just as much sour candies as you can"

"Wow. You are really worried about that detective of yours aren't you?" said Corrine as she started stocking the trolley with various sweets

"I'm not worried" said George unconvincingly she hesitated then spoke again "I'm just...concerned. Very concerned"

"About?"

"How he would handle my indefinate postponement of the wedding"

Corrine glanced at George with a frown "Really?"

"Yes" George ruffled her curls uncomfortably "Maybe. I really don't know"

"Why?"

"Its not going to work out" said George flatly "Unless anyone's forgotten and I certainly haven't...I've been married before for three years and it was terrible. It didn't last forever and it didn't give me any feelings of security...I don't see how this marriage will"

"Maybe because this time it will be different" said Corrine tentatively

George sighed "It won't be. There is no reason for things between Don and I to change. We're perfect right now, we have Adrian we have a house and...I'm happy like this. I don't want to lose any of that"

"Have you told him this?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I just...I can't. It would hurt him too much"

"If you don't tell him you're just leading him on about what he thinks you _both _want. Don needs to know" said Corrine

George remained silent, she wheeled the trolley into the next aisle now deep in thought.

* * *

**R**onnie watched in amusement as Adam and Kendall flirted in the far corner of the lay out room, after a while Kendall returned to her lab and Adam came back to the evidence desk, a sheepish expression on his face.

"She's so pretty. I just wanna brush her hair or something" he said

"Awww...you realise she isn't a Barbie doll right?" said a clearly amused Ronnie

He rolled his eyes "Yeah _I know_...but anyway its all just sexual tension. We hang out and stuff"

"What like me and you?" said Ronnie with an arched eyebrow

"Not quite my science friend. You and I share a strictly platonic psuedo romantic relationship laced with puns and deeply offensive sexual innuendos whereas Kendall and I...seem to have drifted into the friend zone"

Ronnie blinked "_Okay_. Anyway, you need to make a move or something. Ask her out"

"No. I don't wanna mix business with pleasure and anyhow its against the rules. No making out in the company pool...or something like that but you'd know _all _about that"

"Fair enough" said Ronnie with a wry smile she shot a glance at her wrist watch "Alright sugar I'm out. Have a good night"

"Yeah yeah" he said and waved good bye

Forty five minutes later Ronnie was hurrying up the stair way to hers and Danny's apartment balancing a box of pizza in one hand and all her files and notes in the other

"Hi!" said a small voice

She peered over her shoulder and smiled at the brown haired boy stood a few doors down from her place and carrying a school bag

"Hey" she returned her attentions to trying to get her keys from her pocket

"You're Danny's girlfriend right? You live together?" said the kid

Ronnie looked at him and smiled slowly "Yes we do"

"Are you still mad at him?" asked the boy

Ronnie smiled faintly "You must be Ruben. Danny's a big fan of yours"

"He likes you too" stated Ruben "He's always telling me your jokes, I knew you two were fighting because he stopped telling me your jokes"

Ronnie sighed "We're not fighting...we're just...stressed right now"

Ruben scratched his dark hair "Did you see his new tattoo yet? Its super cool, when I'm a grown up I'm gonna get one exactly the same"

"What?" said Ronnie

Ruben grinned at her "You're just as pretty as he said, my mom said that you and him are way too loud sometimes but I don't mind"

Ronnie opened her mouth to speak just as Danny opened the door, he looked at her from her to Ruben then smirked.

"I see you two have finally met"

Ronnie arched an eyebrow at him and mouthed; "New tattoo?"

He waved at Ruben "Get inside and get your dinner Ruben. I'll catch you tomorrow"

Ruben beamed "Okay!" he glanced at Ronnie with wide eyes "Nice to meet you lady"

Ronnie smiled back "Same to you kid"

She waited until the boy had disappeared into his own home before turning to Danny.

"So? Who else knows our business?" she asked

He helped her with her folders and held the door open as she passed by him then shut it behind them.

"I didn't say anything, I just told him I got a new tattoo"

She put the pizza box down and looked at him expectantly "Lets see it then?"

He stared back at her and smiled faintly then pushed up his shirt sleeve to reveal an old school style heart shaped tattoo with her name and his entwined together on it.

She gasped and clasped her hand to her mouth then ran her hand over it in awe.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed

He grinned "I guess you like it then?"

"I _love _it" she gushed and then frowned "But you didn't have to do this...I mean I..."

He shook his head and put his arm around her waist "I did it cause I wanted everyone to know how serious I am about you and I did it because I thought it'd be kinda...cool"

She cupped his head in her hands and showered him with kisses "Babe you are the best"

He smirked "Maybe you'll get a matching one?"

She giggled "Oh for sure, for sure"

He raised an eyebrow "This mean we're still on for Miami tomorrow? Cause I need to write a speech and I'm totally not ready"

She ruffled his hair "We're still on. I'll go and pack you some stuff you get eating that pizza"

"So..." he said hesitantly "We cool?"

"Always" she grinned widely "You didn't have to get a tattoo, I would have gotten over it"

He chuckled "Now she tells me" he paused "I got it because I wanted to. You know?"

She nodded sharing with him an unspoken meaning then gave him one last kiss on his tattoo.

* * *

**"H**oney, I'm home" yelled Don as he barged into the kitchen

"You are actually a Neanderthal" said George witheringly, she returned to the microwave and switched it on

He chuckled and hugged her from behind, burying his head in her hair until she too began to laugh.

"Okay, okay get off me" she said smiling

He turned her to face him, planting a kiss on her mouth and then another on her forehead "You don't know how fucked up today has been"

"Mmm. Tough case?" she said sympathetically

"You don't know the half of it" he kissed her once more "Hold on a sec. Where's my boy?"

"Upstairs with the nanny. She's just changing him then she's off and Atticus is being walked by your parents"

"They love that dog don't they?" he said and squeezed her again

George stroked his face affectionately "Go and sit down, I'll get you a beer"

"Thanks" he said gratefully and kissed her once more then headed into the lounge

When she came to join him in the lounge, their nanny Anya was just handing over Adrian to Don. George smiled and bid the young woman goodnight then curled up beside her fiancee and son on the couch.

"Here's your drink" she said handing him a bottle

Don smiled thinly "I think I'm gonna leave it" he kissed her cheek "What have you been up to?"

"Groceries and then I went back to work to do a little paperwork before I came home"

He nuzzled his son's forehead and sighed "Sounds nice"

"What happened today?" she asked, she put the bottle down on the coffee table

He raised an eyebrow "It was a fucking nightmare" he winced at his own choice of language and stroked his son's forehead "Sorry kid"

George put her arm around his shoulder and massaged his neck with her hand "So what happened?"

"Aaah...I don't wanna get into it right now y'know? Lets just...talk about something else"

She sighed into his ear and rested her forhead on his cheek "Mm. Okay"

"Did you get in touch with Rosetta yet? I'm kinda excited about us doing some cake tasting once we get a date set" he said

George glanced up and noticing the smile on his face nodded "Yeah. Me too"

His smile widened "Yeah? I like cake y'know. And wine. So as long as I get a say in those two then I don't give a shit-excuse me-if the entire wedding is a pink candyfloss frou-frou nightmare"

She half smiled "You're really happy about this aren't you?"

He tickled Adrian's stomach as he spoke "You and this guy here are the most important things in my life. I just want everyone to know that"

George nodded again "I know you do" she kissed him gently on the lips

He looked at her "You alright?"

"Of course" she ran her fingers through his hair "So, lets talk pink and frou-frou. Are you saying you are comfortable with the idea of my being airlifted to the wedding by a thousand salmon pink dyed doves?"

He scoffed "Its gonna take more than a thousand"

She playfully smacked his arm "Behave"

"You think this little guy can be my best man? Or at the very least ring-bearer?" mused Don out loud

George shrugged and smiled, she watched father and son interact and came to a decision.

"Lets set a date"

"What?" he said his head jerking up sharply "When?

"August?"

"Really?"

"Yes really and..it was that time when I first realised I liked you"

"You're ready?"

"Yes. I am"

He stared at her for a long moment before breaking into a another charming smile "Awesome"

George grinned "Awesome"

"Hey" said Stella

She stood before Danny's table in the otherwise empty refectory and smiled thinly.

"Hey" he replied flatly "Hows it going?"

"It's good" she said and then glanced at his sandwich and drink "I thought you were going to Miami tonight"

"I am...I just came in to do some paperwork quickly then I got hungry so..." he trailed off

She nodded and then lowered her voice "Listen Danny I'm gonna get straight to it, I know...that you know about me and Mac. What we _had_" she said quietly

He shrugged and started picking at his sandwich "Its none of my business"

She sighed faintly "I know that I haven't made working around me easy but do you think there's a way you and I can get back to being friends?" when he didn't answer she tried again "I'm sorry okay? I just want things to get back to normal"

He stared at her his eyes clear behind his glasses "You need to apologise to Veronica. Not me"

She nodded "Yeah. I know"

He wiped his hand on his napkin and held it out to her and she smiled, shaking it. He looked at her seriously

"We'll always be pals Stella but we work together too and right now I'm finding it easier to just be...your colleague rather than a friend" he said plainly

She fell silent at this "Its complicated"

He shook his head "Like I said...its none of my business"

"I know. Okay" she stared at something ahead then looked at him "I better get back to my office. Have a good weekend Danny"

"Thanks Stella" he replied warmly

* * *

**R**onnie pushed up her hair from her face and pattered over to the window in her flip flops, a cotton tee shirt and a pair of orange bikini bottoms; she opened it and sighed when the breeze hit her face.

"That's a view I could get used to" said Danny

She glanced over her shoulder and smirked at him, he wore a towel draped around his tanned midriff and nothing else.

"Same here"

He wandered over to her and stroked the small of her back, kissing her neck and head sporadically.

"You're not mad anymore are you?"

She raised her head to look at him "Would I be letting you feel me up right now if I was?"

He smirked and lifted the back of her tee shirt "Yes" he dropped a kiss on her bare spine before letting the tee slide back down

"Yeah...you're right" she admitted

"I meant what I said back in New York. Its only you and me" he said softly

She smirked and thumbed his new tattoo. "I guess this is proof enough..." she trailed off "_Kinda_ cheesy though"

"On the plane you said it was sexy" he said indignantly

"I'd say anything to get into your pants" she teased and kissed him "I love it"

He moved to her side and she wrapped her arm around his waist "Miami is a gorgeous place. I could live here" she said gazing outwards

He lowered his head and rested it on hers "Yeah me too.What do you say me and you retire here someday?"

"You and me?"

"Yeah, who else?"

She chuckled and fondly kissed the new tattoo before standing straight "You see us lasting that long?"

"Sure" he said and then raised an eyebrow "Don't you?"

Ronnie traced her fingers over his chest "Yeah.I'm just...not really into marriage at all. I don't think it matters whether you do or don't get hitched. Its no big deal to me but I thought it might be to you" she hesitated "Is it?"

He held her hands "If it was up to me, I'd marry you tomorrow"

She was silent for a few moments, her blue eyes fixed on his and then she exhaled sharply "Wow"

The corners of his mouth twitched "But" he pressed his mouth to her forehead "If its not what you want then I don't mind. As long as we get old and saggy-"

"_Saggy?!" _she exclaimed

He chuckled "Fine. Just old with perfect teenage bodies"

"Right"

"As long as we get old together I'm happy"

She cupped his head in her hands and thumbed his cheek smiling "I _do _love you"

"Oh _do _you?"

"Mmhmm" she giggled gently and kissed him "What about kids? Do you want some?"

"Maybe not just _yet_...but yeah one day. I'd love to have a whole bunch running around. You?"

"I think...I think I'd like that"

"Good to hear. You know what? I'm gonna get a check up when we get back"

"Me too"

He tilted her head up to his "You wanna go downstairs and get some lunch?"

She removed his towel in one quick move "First things first"

He grinned and followed her over to the hotel bed.

* * *


	17. Two Kinds Of Love

**Summary**: _In which Adam has a fantasy, Danny makes it come true and Lindsay watches._

* * *

_**A/N**: _As I warned you before my updates will be sporadic but please be patient, read and review when you can. Thanks

* * *

**Stella** rapped on the door to the lab only just avoiding a collison with it when it was suddenly flung open. Ronnie emerged with a harassed expression on her face, she clocked Stella and her frown deepened.

"Hey. Are you free later? I thought we could grab dinner and chat" said Stella

Ronnie glanced at her phone then at Stella "Sorry no. I have plans. In fact I'm late for an appointment"

"I think we need to talk" interjected Stella she paused "And catch up. I want to hear about Miami"

Ronnie raked a hand through her hair "Well I really can't and right now I'm seriously late"

"Well tomorrow then?"

"Sorry busy"

With that Ronnie quickly departed, Stella watched the lab tech hurry off, exhaled then returned to her office

* * *

**Sheldon** chewed thoughtfully on his sandwich before replying to Adam's question "Uhm...of the three Jennifers that you've mentioned? Lopez wins all the way. Its that shape y'know?"

"Yeah, yeah I get you" said Adam, he drank down the rest of his coffee "Well leave fantasy Lopez to me. You've got a living dream woman back home"

"True, true"

"I'm still amazed that you two got together because Ronnie decided to play matchmaker. So it was just like some instant connection?"

"What with me and Iz?"

"Nah your other wife"

"Hahaha. Yeah it was an instant bond...there was no pressure, nothing. Neither of us expected it to turn out like this but there you go"

Adam threw a handful of grapes into his mouth and stared up at the canteen ceiling before making his next comment "See, like I have that 'bond' with Kendall but...I think we're way too into the friend stage. If I got married..." he paused to shudder much to Sheldon's amusement

"Obviously we'd be best friends but we'd have to have all that crazy passion and sex that makes things interesting. You don't wanna compromise on someone you're gonna spend the rest of your life with right?"

"Right"

"Bah, what would you know. You and Izzy have got it made"

Sheldon frowned momentarily "Yeah, something like that"

Adam got to his feet, sweeping his empty food cartons away "Alright pal, while this heart to heart has been emotional. I've gotta get back to the lab before Veronica tears me a new a. You know...she gets more and more like my wife everyday. I hate that"

Sheldon laughed as Adam walked away and then continued to eat his lunch. After a while he checked his Blackberry and got all the way to dialling his wife's number before changing his mind.

* * *

**Don** gestured at the small cafe venue, it was surrounded by a pretty rose garden and a small white picket fence.

"That place would be sweet right? Its kinda kitsch and the owners make the best Italian"

George scoffed "We can't have the reception in Brighton Beach sweetheart"

At his blank expression she added "I'm sure the mob would love having a bunch of cops descending on their playpen. It'd be like open season"

Don raised an eyebrow and sighed faintly "Okay. Lets get back into the city. There's one more place I want to show you"

George adjusted her sunglasses "Can we not do this later? Its our day off, we should be at home"

"I thought we were getting married in three months" he said pointedly

She pouted "Fine. Whatever"

He kissed her forehead "I know you're being really patient but try and be a little interested for a second or two okay?"

She relented, snaking her arm around his waist "Okay, okay. Lets get the subway"

Once the two detectives were back in Manhattan, Don lead them on a brisk walk through a small park and past a nursery to a grand art deco stylised restauraunt in a shopping district.

"How about that place huh? Great location" he said excitedly he squeezed her hand as he went on "I called earlier and yeah the prices are a little steep but since we're taking the honeymoon alter I thought why not? They can book us in for August 14th"

"I hate it" said George quickly, she crossed her arms over her shirt

Don removed his shades and stared at her "What? You haven't even seen it" he took her arm and tried to get her across the street to the restaurant

She shrugged him off angrily "No! Get off okay. I just do not want that place. What happened to holding the reception in my parents garden?"

"Oh come the fuck on. You were the one telling me they were just going to turn it into an excuse to control everything and invite loads of potential clients" he retorted

She stared at the floor, her mouth a firm line.

"Why are you acting up?" he asked in a lower tone

"I am not" she said "I don't want our wedding reception there. Its just...too expensive and tacky"

Glaring he gripped her shoulder "Listen Ros is in there right now waiting for us so she can show us around. She used some of her contacts and can talk down the price..."

"Don!" snapped George, startling some passers by "Will you listen to me? No. You can go and...tell Ros that we've changed our mind"

He let go of her shoulder and shook his head in dismay "You need to explain yourself right now"

Glowering at him through her sunglasses she lowered them and bit her bottom lip then softened.

"Orson proposed to me there. Okay? Is that enough for you?"

"Why didn't you just say this?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm being a little crazy I know...but I'd rather not have my reception there"

"Fine. You just needed to tell me the truth"

She tentatively reached for his face and cupped it in her hands, when she saw his features soften she bought him into a kiss and mumbled a sorry. He reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her body and nuzzling her mess of dark curly hair.

"Go and get some pizza down at Bobby's. I'll just grab Ros and then we'll meet you there in about ten" he said

She smiled and headed off after one more parting kiss while Don went on ahead to the restaurant.

"Well you do realise that you're late" said Ros

She smirked at her younger brother as he entered the restaurant's impressive bar where patrons would wait before being seated.  
When he was close enough she bought him into a hug before sitting back down at her seat and flicking her angular hair out from her face.

"Where's your blushing bride to be?"

Don shrugged "She's grabbing a pizza at Bobby's..." he hesitated "Its a no on this place"

Ros arched a lean eyebrow "Excuse you? I pulled quite a few strings to get this place for August, I mean some serious..."

He cut her off "Well it ain't gonna happen. George got engaged here to Orson" he shot a cursory glance around the subtly decadent room "Would have been nice but...but vibes you know?"

"No. I dont know. In fact I don't think you know either"

"Know what?"

"Baby D she keeps doing this to you. George is a sweet, incredible woman and I know she's Adrian's mother and everything and you live together but...I think maybe this is too rushed. For both of you"

"Oh what? What the hell are you talking about?"

"George keeps dragging her heels about this wedding and she's always making some excuse. I don't think she's ready or willing to get married again"

"You don't know George"

"I know enough that you could be making a huge mistake if you marry this woman"

At Don's furious look, Ros reached for his arm "I'm just looking out for you baby, I'm your big sister"

He shook her off "You are unbelievable. Whenever things get out of your control you freak out and try to blame everyone else. Ever since we were kids you've been trying to run my life. I always thought Ronnie exaggerated when she said how much of a bitch you could be but you know what, she had a point"

Ros narrowed her eyes "What the hell? I'm giving you advice, why are you so stubborn?"

"Fuck you" said Don calmly, he fixed her with a stern expression "If I wanted your advice I'd ask for it. Stay out of my life"

* * *

**Gavin** tightened his fist and let it fall to the dining table, his wedding band caught the light and threw him off. He stared at it for a few seconds as he gathered his thoughts.

"Well, Gavin? Are you even listening?" asked Stella coolly "I said I'm sick of this. You have to start trusting me"

"I trust you" said Gavin in a much calmer tone than his one when the fight had started "Its Taylor I don't trust"

Stella fell silent under Gavin's gaze, he sat back down at the table "I hate that you two see each otehr all the time. He gets tosee more of you than I do"

"That can't be helped...its my job. Mac and I work together. I know the hours are terrible too, I've tried to scale them down but baby I am really trying here. I need you to see that" she said softly

He looked at her thoughtfully then said "Yes. I know. I just don't want him to come between us and even when he's not there I feel his presence"

Stella walked around the table to Gavin's side, she put arm around his shoulder and leant down to kiss his head "You have to stop thinking like that"

"He just doesn't get the message"

Stella stiffened and let go of Gavin, she smoothed her hair anxiously "Before you and I were together, I was with Mac"

She waited for Gavin to digest that information before continuing "Perhaps he never truly accepted it was over. But it is...yet he won't take that as an answer and thats why he made such a scene at the wedding"

Gavin was silent for a long time before answering "I've been offered a job placement in Italy. The business will provide amazing accommodation, two company cars, an expense account and they'll even get us a part time maid who can teach us Italian. Its a wonderful opportunity"

"What about my job?" said Stella sounding strained

"I'm sure they'd put you on the forensics team there...Stella it could be a real fresh start"

"What did you tell your boss Gavin? I take it you didn't answer in the negative"

"I said...I'd think about it. I said I had to discuss it with my partner. We should do it, leave all this crap and get somewhere new. I want you to come with me to Italy"

* * *

**A/N**: _Bonus chapters are in the offing, read and review.This fic is not really canon. I'll pick up on epi's here and there but otherwise...its just mostly my ideas. Also ignore the random weather for a little. I'll fix it ; )_


	18. Work On You

**ADAM**

* * *

**A/N**: _Second of two more to come. You're welcome ; p._

_As always, enjoy!_

* * *

**"I'm** tired of keeping this a secret. I cannot lie about it anymore, I just want it done with so that everyone knows and this whole fucking..._mess_ is out in the open and its dealt with"

Catching the tail end of what Ronnie had been saying; Lindsay stepped into the lab, noting that the only people present were Adam and Ronnie. The two lab techs were stood at Adam's workspace deep in conversation with Adam's arm around Ronnie's shoulders.

"Whats going on?" asked Lindsay lightly

The two jumped apart, looking uncharacteristically serious

"Nothing much" said Adam

"Can we help you?" asked Ronnie once by her own workspace

"Uhm no" said Linday slowly she smiled at Ronnie "Are you free for dinner later? I thought we could talk"

"Nope. Busy" said Ronnie and started typing on her computer

Lindsay sighed and smiled thinly then departed, Adam glanced at his lab partner with a shrewd expression then started singing.

"Ever fallen in love with someone, ever fallen in love, in love with someone, ever fallen in love, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with?"

Ronnie stared at him then pouted "I don't have anything to say with her"

"You could be a little sympathetic though"

"No I couldn't. Besides, did you see her? Coming in here with her Sherlock hat on? She was so obviously trying to find out what we were talking about"

"Thats paranoid to say the least. She was just being nice"

"Look Adam, I love you, you're one of my few best friends but you're an idiot"

Adam frowned "Play nice Veronica. Look anyway, weren't you just saying you wanted everyone to find out about Mac and his affair?"

She glared at him "Shush! I just meant that I'm tired of having to lie to people for them"

Adam nodded thoughtfully "You're just gonna have to tough it out. But at least they are over right?"

"I guess" said Ronnie

Adam shot a look at his wristwatch "Excuse me a sec lovely, I have to get something from A/V"

He hurried out of the lab down the hall and in his rush headed straight into Kendall

"Heeey" he said trying to catch his breath "Sorry special K"

"Don't call me that" she said half smiling

"Tonight is the party at Fredrick's right? I've got a really fancy powder blue ruffle shirt outfit type dealie picked out what about you?" he asked

She raised an eyebrow "Something equally..exotic no doubt"

"What time do you want me to come and pick you up?"

She frowned slightly then smiled "Oh don't worry about that. I'm going to go with Blake from ballistics"

"Thats...great. Blake from Ballistics" said Adam flatly he then patted her shoulder and rushed past her, cursing himself

Danny was the next person to run into Adam this time the busy lab tech was on his way back to his lab and had taken the elevator as a short cut just as the CSI joined him.

"Yo Ross. Hows it going?"

"Excellent Messer can't you tell by my sunny disposition?"

"Whatever" said Danny chirpily "Ronnie tell you about my new tattoo?"

"She would _not_ shut up about it"

"I thought not"

Danny promptly rolled up his shirt sleeve and showed the tattoo to Adam who was initially disdainful but then complimentary.

"Ah its cheesy but the design is really something. Good detail and lining"

They stepped off the lift together and headed in the direction of the lab, discussing tattoos.

"How are my favourite boys?" said Ronnie as the two men entered the lab

"She has so many, its hard to keep track" smirked Adam

Ronnie flipped Adam off and turned to Danny "Hey babe. You got something for me?"

"Nothing but love" said Danny, he approached her desk and kissed her

"Ugh you two make me sick" said Adam from his area

Ronnie glanced at him "Why so glum chum...p?"

"Hahaha. Well...I thought Kendall would be my date for tonight to Fredrick's party but she's going with that steroid freak in ballistics. Balls I think his name was" said Adam bitterly

"Blake" corrected Danny with another smirk "So this is whats got you in such a bad mood"

"Ah well darl I'm gonna do you a favour. Two of my friends are dancers at Fredericks, I'll call them up and see if I can get them to go down there with you" offered Ronnie

"Failing that, I will loan you my Veronica for the night. No funny business though" said Danny

"Ah for real?" said a wide eyed Adam

Ronnie and Danny nodded in unison, Adam beamed back

* * *

**Several** hours later after work had finished, Adam and Veronica were at the Fredericks bar seated together and both verging on drunk.

"And it had all begun so well" said Adam miserably as he swilled some of his punch

Ronnie pushed her hair from her face "I know buddy I'm sorry the two girls didn't show. But hey, I'm here and I..." she hiccuped "Am b_etter_ than nothing"

"But you don't get it" whined Adam "We was meant to...I was meant to show up with two hot girls and make Kendall extremely jealous. Now she just thinks I'm a pathetic...l_oser_"

Ronnie swung an arm around her friend and squeezed him "You're not a loser" she slurred "You're awesome and I love you. Screw Kendall-"

"Don't I wish" he interjected

"Shush. Screw Kendall a'ight! You baby can do _waaay_ better, the right woman is just around the corner"

She planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek, much to his chagrin.

"Hey guys"

The two lab techs peered over their shoulder to see Lindsay standing behind them also formally dressed.

"There she is" whispered Adam causing Ronnie to giggle

"Uhm...what are you doing in Fredericks? I didn't think an edgy spot like this would be your sort of thing. _Montana_" said Ronnie trying to balance in her seat

Lindsay stared at her oddly "Someone from work invited me to come. What are you doing here?"

"Long story but we're now leaving" said Adam, unsteadily hopping off his seat

Ronnie did the same, only just missing falling when Adam caught her.

"Are you two drunk?" asked Lindsay

"Are _you?_" retorted Adam with a snicker

Ronnie yawned "Excuse me Montana, we've gotta fly. Later"

As they walked off arm in arm, Adam smirked at Ronnie; "I may be a little drunk but you were...a little rude back there to Lindsay. Don't you think?"

Ronnie merely shrugged.

* * *

**As** he awoke, Adam twisted uncomfortably in his seat on the subway, he felt the machine lurch forwards slightly and groaned out loud.

"Lemme guess, hangover?"

He peered at the woman seated beside him who had said this and smiled faintly.

"Nope still drunk"

A flash of sunlight through the windows made him groan again and clutch his Starbucks coffee tightly

"I've got a good cure for that" said the woman

He peered at her once again "Oh yeah whats that? A lobotomy?"

She smiled again and he noticed that she had a pretty, dimpled smile and red hair.

"Sex"

He gaped at her "What?"

"Well you need to get a hold of your girlfriend or wife and uh...do what you need to do" she said, her smile widening

He slumped into his seat "I don't have either of those"

The woman got to her feet "Well then, I guess you'll have to find someone else to help you with that"

He didn't miss the teasing note in her voice and raised his head to look at her, she was tall at his height and had short hair framing a round soft face with freckles and green horn rimmed glasses, she was slender and wore a pair of dark denim shorts and a red sweat shirt with gold coloured canvas shoes. Her eyes were a soft grey and her mouth a thin heartshaped bud.

"Blair" she said with a flash of her smile

"Adam" he said dazedly

She winked at him "Catch you later Adam"

Before he could question her lilting accent she had hopped off the subway, he groaned this time it had nothing to do with his hangover but rather his missed opportunity.

* * *

**A/N: **_Please do review, I welcome it all whether good or bad as long as its constructive! _


	19. Liquefy

**Chapter Summary:**_In which; everyone gets grilled, wedding dresses are discarded and people tell stories  
_

* * *

**A/N**: _Thats it for the bumper new chapters and there will be no more! At least not this week anyway. I hope you read, enjoy and review! _

* * *

**"****Listen** if there's something going on between you two Danny has a right to know"

Adam and Ronnie stared at Lindsay in confusion from their seats in the empty break room, their game of monopoly suddenly forgotten.

"What?" said Adam blankly

"I've been feeling so guilty, wondering how I could make it up to you" said Lindsay angrily

Ronnie folded up her arms and rolled her eyes "This ought to be good"

"Then the whole time you've been doing this with one of his best friends" snapped Lindsay

"Oh hold on a second, what the hell are you implying?" said an increasingly irritated Adam

"I've heard you two talking, I've seen the way you are together. Don't try and deny it" said Lindsay her eyes angry "I know about the affair"

"What affair?" said Don

Lindsay, Adam and Ronnie's eyes all went to the doorway from where Mac and Don had just entered. They noted the heightened tension with some confusion.

"What, affair?" repeated Don, now staring at his youngest sibling

"There was no..." started Adam

"My affair" said Ronnie quickly, she glanced ever so briefly at Mac before addressing Lindsay and her brother

"Me and Adam. We've been...seeing each other" she said quietly

"You can't be fucking serious" said Don

Lindsay shook her head in dismay "I can't believe this"

"Neither can I" muttered Adam but only Ronnie heard him

"I think that this is something that would fall under the category of personal business. Can you all please get back to your work I'm sure that there are things you could all be doing. Ronnie would you remain behind for a moment?" asked Mac calmly

Under Mac's stern gaze all but Ronnie left the room with Don casting her a disappointed look as he left.

"You didn't have to do that" said Mac once he was sure he and Ronnie were alone

"What and risk everyone else finding out the truth? Lets face it Mac, this is the easiest way" she said tonelessly "Besides I'm expendable. You're not. If this gets out it could be really bad for your job"

Mac stared at her "I'm sorry you had to do that. I'm sorry you felt you had to, to protect me"

She stood up her eyes glassy "If you were sorry" she said softly "You would never have started things up with Stella and let things get out of hand. Thats not the kind of person I thought you were. You're my boss Mac, from now on thats all I want. Otherwise; outside of work you gotta leave me and my family alone"

* * *

**Izzy** answered her front door, beaming at her nephew only for her expression to change when she saw Don's thunderous expression.

"Here" he said, handing Adrian who was in a baby basket over to her

"George will pick him up at one. Are you sure this is allright?"

"Of course" she replied "If the daycare is flooded I could hardly say no" she hesitated "Do you want to come in for tea? You seem a little upset"

He chuckled humourlessly "I guess you don't know about Ronnie"

"What, is she okay?" asked Izzy

"Oh she's fine. She and Adam are both fine, in fact they've been screwing each other behind Danny's back" he said bitterly  
"My own sister" he added

Izzy narrowed her eyes "Are you sure about this Don?"

"She admitted it!" he exclaimed "I'm so tired of her bullshit. I stand up for her time after time again and she throws it all back in my face"

"I just can't believe it"

"Well believe it"

"But she loves Danny, she would never do that to him"

"Oh its true. She's so good at covering up her tracks, everything with her is a game"

"Don maybe...well it doesn't excuse it but maybe there's something else going on"

"Like she'd tell me if there was"

Izzy studied her brother curiously "Do you want to come in and talk? I heard about you and Ros not speaking and now this. Maybe I can help."

"Don't bother, I have to go to work" he grumbled, he planted a kiss on his gurgling son's head then departed.

* * *

**Danny** folded his arms and stared at Ronnie his eyes wide.

"Well fuck that. You're not taking the fall for this" he said plainly, he started to walk away from the locker room but Ronnie caught his arm and fixed him with a serious look

"You're gonna have to leave it okay? Mac will deal with it and I'm giving him space to do that" she said softly

"Bullshit" said Danny "He's had plenty of space" he sighed "I thought you weren't gonna get involved in that anymore"

"I know"

"You swore it"

"Babe, I did what I had to okay?"

He gazed at her then dropped a kiss on her forehead, he nuzzled her cheek "No more please. I know you're being loyal but maybe Mac could learn a thing or two about that"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he responded by placing his around her body.

"I just need you to...go along with this" she looked up at him with wide eyes

"For you" he said firmly

"It won't be for long"

"Better not be"

He exhaled "What did your brother say? Is he really pissed?"

"Hmm, well we won't answer any of my texts...he's pretty upset"

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"You know I can't. Not yet"

Danny kissed her "I hope you know what you're doing"

"I do, I do" she said and then reciprocated the kiss "I just need your support and patience"

"You got it" he murmured and gave her one more kiss

She sighed against his cheek, her breath warm "Thank you"

"My pleasure"

* * *

**George** stared at her reflection with a frown "Its too big, in the skirt. I look like a massive white...jew..pie"

Her mother sighed faintly, idly examining her tennis bracelet with mild interest "Hilarious. I raise a comedienne"

"Mother, can you pretend to care for like...a second?" sighed George

Katrina rolled her blue eyes at her daughter "Sweetheart I don't know why you insist on shopping..._off the rack_ when your father and I are perfectly willing and able to purchase a beautiful couture gown for y-"

"I want to do this. This is my wedding, _not_ yours" asserted George

"Fine, fine" said Katrina holding up her hands, she folded them

"I just want you to have a special day"

"Oh and I will"

"Are you certain?"

George turned away from her mother, instead staring at her reflection in the store mirror. She frowned but smiled slowly

"Absolutely certain. Its going to be great"

"Alright what about the venue then?" asked Katrina

She strode over to George and began fluffing the white gown George was wearing.

George cringed, faintly rememebering the argument with Don that she'd had over the venue.

"Its coming along mother. Nothing for you to worry about"

"If you say so" said Katrina

"How is little Adrian?"

"He's great, gorgeous. Twenty fingers, twenty toes. Still and thats despite my dropping him all the time and my incessant boozing" joked George

Katrina looked scandalised till George patiently pointed out that she'd been joking.

"And the sex?"

"Oh my...mother you _didn't_ just ask me that"

"These are important things to discuss. You're not only about to become a married woman but you're a detective and a mother. You can't have too much time for romance these days"

"Don and I are _good_ on that point" said George quickly

Katrina turned her daughter to face her "One more thing; Adrian. You do realise he has not been circumcised yet?"

George cringed and then promptly bid a hasty retreat into the changing rooms.

"You know Georgina we've been all over these...discount stores and I admit there have been some rather...decent gowns in one or two but you will not be pleased. You've been this way every time I discuss wedding plans. Why are you so reluctant to have this wedding?" said Katina in a clear but discreet tone

George stopped what she was doing in the changing rooms, inhaled and exhaled before answering; "There's nothing to worry about okay? So please can you just get off my back"

Katrina nodded to herself, seeming to have got the answer she wanted.

* * *

_**I**zzy_ sat down on her couch, sighing heavily as she did.

"Am I making the right choice here Ros? I mean...what if it doesn't work?"

Ros gently stroked her sister's cheek "Look there's nothing for it. This is just a trial seperation. At least you really want things to improve"

"But...I don't even know what that is" Izzy buried her head in her hands tearfully "It seems pathetic I know"

"Oh honey no it isn't. You've been feeling like this for a while now and its good you're confronting the issue head on"

"But I love Sheldon. I love him, I really do. I just feel like we're...strangers lately and even when we try at best we're friends and at worst we have nothing to say to each other"

Ros wrapped her arm around her sister "Hey, hey its gonna be okay"

Izzy sniffled, raising her head as the doorbell rang "Oh...please tell whoever is at the door to go away"

"It might be Sheldon"

"No he's away at a convention. After we agreed to...seperate he signed up to go away for a week"

"Okay. I'll deal with the door. You stay still" said Ros firmly

She headed for the front door of Izzy's apartment, ready to dispose of whoever was interrupting her and her siblings private conversation only to be taken aback when she found Don who was just as upset as Izzy but his emotions seemed more aggressive than his sisters.

"Woah. Whats with the balled up fists?" she said on answering

"Is Iz here? I need a sitter, ours has flu" said Don tersely

Ros examined her brother's face closely "D has something happened that I should know about?"

"Yeah. Only that Veronica has been screwing around behind Danny's back with Adam but hey, typical Ronnie huh?" he said sharply

Ros glared at him "One; don't ever talk about our sister like that. Number two; I'm sure there's some reasonable explanation"

"Nope. Thats the fucking fairy tale in one. She confessed when this woman from work caught her out"

"Have you spoken to her since?"

"She's still working and you know what, I'm in no hurry to see her"

Izzy emerged, peering over Roz's shoulder with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Baby D whats the matter? Why are you so mad? Is this about Ronnie?" she asked with concern

About to answer he took in her drawn features and red eyes then changed tact and in a slightly calmer tone; "You had a fight with Hawkes?"

"Wouldn't be your business if she had" muttered Ros

Don ignored her "Isobel do I need to be worried?"

Izzy sighed "Oh...you'll find out anyway. Sheldon and I are going through a trial...seperation right now"

Don raised his hands to the sky in disbelief "You cannot be serious. For what?"

"For a lot of things actually" said an offended Izzy

"You know what? I can't deal with this today. I'm outta here" grumbled Don

"Good and take your attitude with you" snapped Ros, she shut the door in his face and turned back to Izzy

"Come on sis. God knows I love him but he can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. Now, what is this about Ronnie?"

* * *

**Ronnie** dialled her brother's number once more and gave up, she slumped down on the sofa in the break room and struggled to reign back tears it was only when George appeared that Ronnie sat up again.

"Hey George" she said brightly

George smiled her and sat down "Hey. Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Don isn't speaking to me, Danny and Adam are upset with me and I've lost any respect I had for someone" replied Ronnie

George raised her eyebrows "Wow. If I didn't have five minutes before my shift started I'd stay and chat but...do you want to give me a brief summation?"

Ronnie shook her head "No. I can't. Sorry"

"Its okay" said George with a smile, she squeezed Ronnie's shoulder "If you ever want to chat I-"

"Thought I'd find you here" boomed Don's voice, he appeared in the door way and smiled at his fiancee, his expression fell when he spotted his sister

"What are you doing here?" he said coolly

"I'm on my break.Can we talk please D?" said Ronnie softly

George got to her feet "Look, I'll leave you guys to it. See you later darling"

She walked over to Don and kissed his cheek but he was unresponsive, choosing instead to glare at his youngest sister.  
Once George had left Don spoke again.

"So out with it then. What the hell are you doing messing around like that? Behind my best friends back"

"You don't understand"

"I never do"

"D. Please don't be mean. I'm asking you to be patient here, I can't tell you everything but...I need you on side"

"You know what forget it. I'm tired of sticking up for you around here, you're worried about people finding out? Well its your mess, deal with it" he snapped, turned and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: And that is that for now. More is coming (probably before the next month ; p ) but I promise its all kicking off now. Angsty/comedy will follow this soon...so watch this space. **


	20. Something For The Weekend

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews especially the one about grammar. I guess I didn't really notice that stuff until later when I began to take my writing (outside of the fanfiction universe, marvellous as it is) much more seriously. So duly noted, I will try and fix the whole thing over the holidays.**

* * *

**Chapter Summary: **In which there is Madonna, a dirty phone call and a lot of bad attitude.

* * *

**"Scuse **me!" said Adam loudly he tapped the counter with his hand and impatiently glanced around the bakery then at his wristwatch which only confirmed that he was very late.

"Hold your horses!"

A red haired woman appeared holding a candy floss pink coloured box wrapped in matching ribbon, the box contained three giant double chocolate chip muffin and although he found the packaging questionable he wasn't about to complain, the place made the best cakes and muffins he'd ever tasted.

The woman frowned at Adam and he wondered from where he recognised her.

"We are very busy sir" she said flatly "Next time please refrain from shouting like a maniac"

"Subway girl!" he exclaimed suddenly then winced at his own action

"What?" she said suspiciously, arching an eyebrow "Do I know you?"

"Well. Sort of. Not...really. We met on the subway" he said uncertainly

She started to smile "Right"

"Yeah, I had a hangover and you said the best thing I could to to cure it was have..._sex_" he trailed off, slightly embarrassed

Her smile widened and grey eyes twinkled behind a pair of glasses and her expression blossomed into a much happier one.

"Oh sure. I remember" she said knowingly, she leaned across the counter, displaying some cleavage tantalisingly nestled under her pale blue coloured blouse

"So. _Did_ you? Have sex?"

"Uhm what?"

The waitress winked "You obviously don't have to answer that"

Adam smiled "You're a cheeky"

She shrugged "I do try"

He held the box and then smiled again "Well it was nice to meet you..."

"Daisy, Grimes"

Adam stuck out his hand "Ross, Adam Ross. Shaken but not err...stirred"

"Was the Bond reference intentional?..." she quipped

"Most definitely. Impressed?"

"Not in the least"

"Yeah it was pretty poor. I'll have to try again some other time"

She arched an eyebrow "Why not tonight? I'll give you my number and you're gonna call me. Say six-ish?"

Adam nodded "Definitely. I mean yes"

Daisy lowered her voice "Hopefully we can continue all this sexy talk" she said with an impish expression

Adam gulped.

* * *

**"Of **course I remember! You wore that hideous powder blue suit and slicked your hair back. You looked like a porn star" teased Stella

Gavin furrowed his brow "It was _supposed_ to be a Miami Vice look" he retorted

She noted his mock annoyance with amusement and forked some more food in her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"And you, you were wearing that 'unique' Madonna outfit" he said smiling

She nodded "Yeah, with those stupid heels that I couldn't dance in"

He held up his glass of wine "To our next Halloween party"

She smirked "You're in a good mood"

Gavin picked up the restaurant menu and shrugged, he took in the view of the city from the rooftop where they were seated and then looked at his wife.

"That party was were we first met and you were so beautiful and charming. I told myself that if I ever got married it would be to someone like you. And here we are"

Stella smiled gently, she reached across the table and stroked his hand "Here we are"

"When he get to Italy, I'm going to buy you a new pair of shoes to dance with. Every night, new shoes. You deserve it"

At this suggestion he noticed a sudden shift in her demeanor, she leaned away again and began to examine the desert menu.

"Mmm. That's sweet of you. Do you think we should have this gorgeous sounding coffee cake?"

Gavin decided not to question her sudden change of subject, telling himself that she was still adjusting to the prospect of their move instead he opted to enjoy the rest of their meal on the rooftop restaurant.

* * *

**Sitting** up with a snort, a sleeping Don was awoken from his nap to find George gazing down at him as he lay on the grass in their back yard.

"Why are you sleeping..._outside_?" she asked, an amused expression on her face

He smiled sheepishly "I had a couple of beers, I was gonna come out here and fix the fence but then I crashed out"

She started to laugh "Oh my god you _weirdo_"

He looked up at her, enjoying the halo of light that the sun gave her, he extended a hand to her.

"I'm not helping you up" she smirked

"No c'mere" he said smiling

George sighed in mock reluctance then crouched down onto the grass, straddling his hips and lowering her head till their faces were only inches apart.

"You're sexy. I like you y'know" he said

"I like you too. You're alright"

"Well come on, kiss me"

"No"

"You know you wanna"

"Oh please. Dream on sweethea..."

He interjected with a kiss, gently gripping her shoulders and drawing her down towards him. She straightened up, smiling down blissfully.

"See, when we first started out. It was a whole mess" he said thoughtfully

"Hmm. Mood killer alert" she muttered

"No hear me out" he said idly stroking her knee "I think we had to struggle so that we could get to all the good stuff. Like this..." he propped himself up on his elbows and she instinctively met him halfway in another lingering kiss

"And like Adrian" he said when they'd parted

"Speaking of which, I'd better check on him" said George, moving to get up

Don gripped her wrists and tugged her back down for another kiss.

"This is the good stuff. complications, no hassles"

George finally wriggled away, albeit slightly reluctantly "Definitely"

She straightened up, playfully nudging Don with her foot

"I'll go and check on our boy, I'm sure he's still asleep. God I hope he is coz I am not in the mood for a nappy change. Green poo is not my bag..." she continued muttering to herself as she headed back into the house

He watched her go, grinning to himself.

* * *

Ronnie sunk down into the sole couch in the staff break room, it was a lumpy off-green coloured three seater but not entirely unpleasant to relax on particularly after the hectic day she'd had. She surveyed the small room which was almost empty save for a day shift CSI that was asleep at a table by the window.

"Thought I'd find you here" said Danny

Ronnie glanced up and half smiled at him, he came and sat down next to her, handing her the brown paper bag he'd been carrying.

"You left your lunch on the kitchen counter. I haven't seen you in a couple of days" he said

She dropped her head on his shoulder "You saw me yesterday"

"Hardly"

"I'm busy. You know? Just...a lot of things going on right now"

"Yeah, I know"

Ronnie raised her head and looked at him, she managed a smile then she cupped his cheek in one hand.

"I will make it up to you. This weekend, we'll have some fun"

She kissed him, then lightly rested her head against his.

"Great" he put his arm around her waist and squeezed her "We need to"

Just as Ronnie was about to kiss him again, another voice interrupted their moment. It was a timid cough from Lindsay, she stood in the door way looking slightly awkward.

Ronnie immedieatly shrank away from Danny; lowering her gaze and sighing with quiet frustration.

"Yeah?" said Danny not pretending to be pleased to see Lindsay

"We have to get down to a scene. Mac needs all hands on deck" said Lindsay

Danny slowly got up, he cast a questioning look at Ronnie as if to say 'are you okay' and she gave him an apologetic look in return. Then with that he followed after Lindsay.

It was only in Danny's car on the way towards the crime scene that Lindsay brought up the topic of what she'd just witnessed.

"Look Danny, maybe this is none of my business but I...think you should be careful with Veronica. I just don't want to see you get hurt again"

Not needing to ask what she meant, Danny shot her an angry sideways glance "Yeah it is _none_ of your business. There is no 'maybe'. Stop interfering in my life alright? What goes on between me and Veronica has nothing whatsoever to do with you so keep out of it"

* * *

"Oh my god I'm going to jail for killing the entire party" groaned Sheldon

"Yeah, I mean that is an...awful looking cake" giggled Izzy

She glanced at her husband who was staring dismally not only at the mess he'd made in their kitchen but at the sloppy looking cake he'd made for Izzy's work party.

"Aw _thanks_" he said dryly and prodded at the cake with a wooden spoon "Wanna try some?"

Izzy winced "Uhm. No"

"Its vegan" he tried

She shook her head "Did you not hear the first no?"

He carved a slice out messily using the spoon and held it upwards "Here, just one bite"

She eyed him suspiciously "Don't come near me with that"

He grinned playfully and began to wave the cake laden spoon at her "Here comes the choo-choo train..."

Izzy began to back away, struggling to keep the smile from her face "Get away!"

He suddenly lunged, grabbing her by the waist and shoving the cake somewhere in the direction of her mouth but missed and managed to smear cake all over one side of her face.

"SHELDON!" she exclaimed then narrowed her eyes in mock annoyance "You are _so_ done for"

She grabbed the spoon and began to smear what was left of the cake there onto his face, he laughed and made a few futile attempts to get away but she had him backed into the corner of their kitchen. Seeing her opportunity she grabbed the cake and smirked at him.

"Okay, we've both had a laugh alright? Don't take it too far" he warned

Izzy stuck out her tongue and took a handful of cake then squished it into Sheldon's hair, he regained control, grabbing her wrist and pressing cake into his wife's hair, she giggled making incoherent indignant protests till he was done.

He stared at her, his brown eyes glittering "Game, set and match"

Without thinking she scraped some off his mouth using a finger and licked it "Mmm. Actually it tastes quite good"

His eyes fixed on hers and she found herself unable to look away, they stood there in charged silence, their bodies so close after being so far apart that everything felt new and exciting again.

"I'm going to clean this up" he said, breaking the moment

She smiled faintly "Okay" she looked down "I might take a shower"

He nodded "I'll get out of your hair as soon as I clean up here"

"Why don't you stay? For dinner? Nothing complicated" offered Izzy

Sheldon seemed unconvicned that things would be straightforward if he stayed "I thought that the point of a seperation was to keep away from each other"

"Oh" she said, now crestfallen

He realised how tactless he'd been "But I miss you"

She beamed "Me too"

"So I'll stay for dinner"

"Good"

"What are we having?"

"Left over cake"

* * *

**"Hello?** Daisy?"

"Whose calling?"

"Its uh...Adam from the subway and your work?"

"Oh Adam. Hey how are you doing?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Great. So what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well uh you told me to call you"

"I did didn't I?"

_"Yeeeah"_

"Well this is going great"

"I'm not really sure what to say. I mean from what you indicated we were supposed to have a pretty saucy conversation"

"Saucy? You sound like an old British man"

"Ha! If thats what you're into we can go with that"

"Oh roleplay already? We haven't even had a date"

"There's a conversation starter"

"Yes it is"

"So..."

"So what?"

"So lets go on a date then"

"Okay. Where are you gonna take me then? I should warn you I'm not the kind of girl thats into the whole dinner and a movie thing"

"Me neither. I mean I'm not the kind of boy..."

"I get it"

"Alright my friend is in a band and he's playing tomorrow night at ten"

"What kind of band. You better have the answer I'm looking for"

"Punk rock?"

"Ding ding. You win"

"What do I win"

"Find out tomorrow"

"Can't wait"

"You eat food?"

"Constantly"

"Then lets get some food first. How do hot dogs and beer grab you?"

"Very well. Where would you recommend? My personal favourite is Divisions. They play indie music and all the staff are covered in tattoos"

"Doesn't sound like a typical hot dog joint"

"Its below a tattoo shop. Its also downtown and right near the gig venue"

"Convenient...I think I know where you mean. So we'll meet at say..9?"

"Don't be late"

"Of course not"

"Shit!"

"Something wrong?"

"Not especially, I kind of have to go, I have an urgent errand to run but I'll text you my address alright?"

"Great. See you tomorrow"

"Until then. Goodnight Adam"

"Goodnight Daisy"

"Just one more thing Adam"

"What's that Daisy?"

"What are you wearing?"

* * *

**A/N: I'll be done way before Christmas don't worry! I really appreciate those who still continue to glance at this. Things in my life have transpired that mean that I can't dedicate the time I want to this and I know I keep saying this but I really do love doing this, its fun and light hearted and I will make sure I finish this story well for you guys and for me. There's a lot of balls in the air (storyline wise of course ; ) and so I'll make sure I put them all away neatly too!  
**


	21. No Surprises

**Chap Summary: **In which some confess, others don't, most are sorry and few are happy.

* * *

**A/N:** A mix of angsty, a dollop of fluff and a dash of smut. Serves one. Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Pushing** the door open, George unsteadily tried to shut it quietly behind her, it slammed shut, she winced, giggled and tiptoed towards the lounge, her vision was blurry after several drinks that she'd had after work to celebrate a positive result after a lengthy trial for one of her old cases. As she haphazardly turned on the lights in the room she squealed in surprise when she realised someone was in the lounge after all, it was Don who had clearly made the couch his impromptu bed.

He glared at her sleep now gone from him "What the fuck is this?"

"Shit! Sorry" she tittered and stumbled into an armchair "Me and...me and some of the gang went for some celebratory drinks after work sweetie"

His frown deepened "You know we were supposed to see the minister today from my parents church"

"For what?" she sniffed and closed her eyes, smiling sweetly "Oh yeah the wedding. God that _fucking_ wedding. It is all you _ever_ talk about"

He sighed and tried to lower his voice "You know what? Go get some coffee and sober up before you come to bed"

Her eyes flashed open "Your parents church?! What the hell Don? I thought we were having a non-denominational...cere...cermon...thingy"

"You didn't tell me that" he said in a strained tone

"I figured you'd work that one out for yourself _smartass_. My parents are deeply religious and so are yours, the intelligent, well thought out thing would be to have a wedding that didn't turn into a my god vs your god free for all between our families"

"I can't talk to you like this"

"Oooh typical Flack. Love to start up shit but can't confront the truth. Run away then. Avoid me like you're avoiding your sister"

"This has _nothing_ to do with that"

Suddenly a lot more sober George glared at him "It has everything to do with that. Your attitude lately has been shit. How dare you judge _her_ and how dare you judge me?"

"I'm not the one who left our son at my parents for so long. I come home and I can't find you or Adrian so I go to my parents and they say you never came to pick him up! What the hell is that Georgina?"

She inhaled deeply and tried to sit straight "Okay that was stupid, I realise. I'm sorry" she stood up a little unsteadily "I need to talk to you about this wedding"

He looked at her coldly "You're drunk, we'll discuss this in the morning"

"No we won't" she insisted

"God George everyone gets cold feet, its a big thing for both of us"

"For you maybe"

As soon as she'd said the words she'd regretted them but a small part of her was glad that at least now things would be out in the open.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means Don that...I don't want this wedding. I never really did. I just wanted to make you happy"

"Don't do me any favours"

"Honey. I really tried"

"Clearly not hard enough"

Her voice caught in her throat "You see? I can't do it. I can't get married to you"

He seemed to deflate at her words "Bullshit. This is total bullshit" he said tonelessly and began to walk towards the kitchen

"Don wait" she called out

He turned his head "What? Whats changed in the past few seconds?"

"I love you. I love you so much and I wanted to make you happy but this idea you have...this idea that if we get married we'll be happy and last forever but what happens when it doesn't? I couldn't bear it...I couldn't lose you"

Stunned, Don stared at her in silence, he struggled to make sense of what she'd just told him but found he couldn't, sensing how deflated he was she moved closer towards him and tentatively placed a hand on his arm.

"But I can't keep lying. Not to you or myself"

"What so we're over?" he said, his voice sounding strained

"No! I just don't want to get married" she said quietly

He gazed up at the ceiling, somewhat relieved but still unable to process the things she'd told him. She moved to kiss him on the cheek but he took a step back

"So thats it?"

She frowned, her expression answering better than she ever could, he shook his head his own face unreadable and walked into the kitchen.  
After weighing up whether or not to talk to him or wait for him to find her George headed upstairs to bed, half of her angry with his unwillingness to face up to what she thought had been evident all along and the other half of her exhausted from the night and their argument. She walked into her son's bedroom and watched him sleeping in his crib, his tiny fingers curled up in little fists as he slept soundlessly.  
George dropped a kiss on Adrian's head and wiped away a runaway tear then she curled up on a rocking chair with the fluffy yellow blanket that was on it. After a few minutes she drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Stella** smiled at Mac across his desk "You seem cheerful"

"Its a great day" he said warily then closed the case file he'd been looking at "Is there something you wanted to speak with me about?"

"Still all business eh?" she said lightly and then grew serious "Here's the thing. I'm leaving. I mean I'm moving, to Italy. Gavin has a promotion there and I think the forensics team there is really first rate, Europe has some wonderful opportunities for my career"

When after a few seconds had passed she couldn't bear the silence and kept talking.

"Gavin's company has given him a home. Just to set us up while we're there. Its gorgeous, I've seen pictures and god, I am going to miss this place. Not inspect Gerard but-"

"Stella" he said calmly cutting her off

She stared at him nervously "Yes?"

"I'm going to miss you"

Her expression mirrored her confused thoughts "What?"

"Its not going to be the same here without you" he said softly

She narrowed her eyes, watching him for any change in emotion any tell-tale flicker in his eyes but saw nothing.

"So thats it then?"

"When do you leave?"

"End of next month"

"Thats soon"

She studied him carefully and suddenly snapped "Mac!"

He looked at her sharply "What?"

"Thats it? Thats all you have to say to me?"

"Thats it. Is there anything else?"

She stalked out of the office without another glance or word, he watched her go then when he was sure she was gone he grabbed his coffee mug and tossed it across the room. It crashed into the wall and shattered into shards spraying stale coffee over his floor.

* * *

**Don **woke up awkwardly from the couch, he groaned and realised he'd slept there. Again. That had been twice in a row in the same amount of days. He hadn't seen much of George since their fight but then again they'd both been working hard. He spotted a Post-Stick note on the coffee table and read it.

_"The sitter has taken Adrian to the park and then to daycare. She will pick him up at 2. You need to pay her for last month. I've gone to stay with my cousin for the weekend. There's a casserole waiting at your mom's she said that we should come over tonight, obviously I can't. I'll call you tonight.  
George"_

He crumpled the piece of paper up in his hand and shut his eyes, willing himself to be more awake or to at least be dreaming and that things were back to normal. Whatever that was. Cursing whoever was incessantly ringing the doorbell and causing Atticus to bark so loudly. He shuffled to the front door and answered it, shocked awake when he saw how distressed the person was.

"Ronnie? Are you alright?"

Shakily she smiled "Peachy. I just...need somewhere to stay for a couple of nights"

"Why? Whats happened?" he asked bemusedly

She shook her head "Please D. Just two or three nights"

Realising she wasn't yet able to talk about what happened he let her in and shut the door behind her for a few moments she stood in the hallway, shaking and crying, he put an arm around her and pulled her close to his chest.

"Hey, whats up sweetheart? You alright?" he asked gently

"I'm sorry about everything I..." she sobbed

"It doesn't matter" he said and took her in his arms, holding his sister tightly and waiting patiently till she had calmed down.

A good forty five minutes later the two siblings were stood holding mugs of coffee and had just finished discussing the various reasons why their day had turned out the way it had.

"Wow" said Don

"Yeah" said Ronnie

"I'm sorry" he said looking at her sadly "I really am"

He put his arm around her for emphasis, kissing the top of her head.

She sighed "I'm sorry too"

"We're _both_ sorry" he said not without a hint of humour

She half smiled "_You'll_ be okay"

"So will you"

"Maybe. But you, you and George are solid. This is a hitch"

"What about you and Danny? Can't you two recover?"

"No. Not from this"

* * *

**Hurriedly** wriggling out of his jeans, Adam hesitated, questioning the fact that he was in the toilets at his friends show and getting undressed. Then he looked at Daisy with her unblemished pale skin, crop of bright hair and a slender body almost naked save for a sheer pair of panties and bra and continued to get undressed.  
She grabbed him suddenly, kissing him passionately and curling her hands through his hair.

"You are so hot. You're funny you know?" she giggled, her tongue tracing circles in his ear

He groaned "Its great that you have a sense of humour, I'm hoping that will help me tonight"

She giggled again and began to unbutton his shirt hastily, he kissed her as she did this, hooking his thumbs into the top of her panties and shimmying them down her hips.

"You're gorgeous. Like probably way out of my league gorgeous" he said trying to catch his breath

She laughed "You don't know how sexy you are" she nibbled his bottom lip "And what a great kisser...mmmm..." she kissed him "...you are"

Twenty minutes later, the breathless two were getting re-dressed. The band had finished their set and people were now flooding into the womens toilets where they both were.

"That was amazing" said Adam quietly

Daisy winked "It was"

"I think we should do it again sometime. I mean...well, not it...not that I wouldn't like that but..."

Daisy kissed his cheek tenderly and stroked his hair "Adam, I'd love to hook up again"

He smiled shyly "Can we have dinner? I know this great place..."

Her expression changed "Adam, this was fun. So fun but I'm not into serious relationships...or even just mediocre relationships. I'd really like to meet up with you again, we can drink or watch another band but it has to be no strings. Just sex. No...coupley stuff"

He frowned "Oh"

"You're a great guy" she said sternly and cupping his face in her hands "I'm just not interested in that"

Making another snap decision Adam grinned "Me neither. Geez, relax its not like I proposed"

She eyed him suspiciously "I'm not going to change my mind later"

"Neither am I" he straightened up and then with a laid back tone he never thought he'd be able to pull off said;

"Now come on, lets get out of here and continue this some place more comfortable"

* * *

**Sheldon **smiled across the dinner table "Good god that was amazing"

"I told you that Chinese takeaway was the best this side of Chinatown" said Izzy, she dabbed at her mouth with a paper towel

He watched her lick her lips and couldn't help but smile again.

"I've missed you so much" he said

She went still and looked at him, feeling nervous about what to say next, she didn't want to ruin the moment. Then the doorbell rang. She got to her feet, flashing him an apologetic sheepish grin and went to answer it.

"Hey Danny" she said on seeing who was there

"Hey Iz"

"Are you okay?" she asked, noting his tense body language

He didn't reply to her question instead he looked over her shoulder "Are you having dinner?"

"Ye-es. Do you want to...come in? You're soaking wet" she said in a concerned tone

He shrugged dismissively "Its raining. Is Ronnie having dinner with you?"

"She's not here. I thought she was at work" said Izzy growing more worried "Danny is my sister alright?"

He looked away "Its-I...made a mistake. She must be at work"

Izzy frowned "Have you two had a fight?"

He shook his head but again refused to be drawn into any conversation "Look, I'll catch you later"

He turned and hurried down the stairs away from her apartment. Izzy watched him disappear then went back inside.

"Was that Danny?" asked Sheldon as he cleared the table

"Yeah. I don't know...he seemed kind of upset" she said thoughtfully

Sheldon paused "Whatdyamean?"

"I'm going to call Ronnie and find out"

* * *

**A/N: More coming...**


	22. Love & Communication

**Chapter Summary: **_Including a typical family get together where secrets are revealed and some Canadians are assholes._

* * *

**A/N**: _Seriously, read the story before you come at me for that summary! Read, review and enjoy._

* * *

**Don **glanced sideways at his sister "You sure you wanna come out tonight? You can go back home and rest a little more"

She shook her head, smiling down at her nephew whom she had curled up in her arms "Nah. We're here now and I never visit so I-"

"Veronica!" exclaimed Angie Flack when she answered the front door, she beamed at her youngest daughter and affectionately stroked her cheek "The prodigal daughter returns"

"Uh I'm here too" quipped Don

Angie rolled her eyes "Yeah son but I see you all the time. Unfortunately"

The two Flack woman shared a laugh, Don rolled his eyes "Ma can we come in? Its freezing"

"Oh of course!" said Angie, she gently eased Adrian from Ronnie's arms and cuddled him "Aw look at _you-ooh_ beautiful" she cooed

The two siblings smirked at each other then followed their mother into the warmth of the Flack family home, where they were greeted by the sound of the television on from the lounge. Their father was there watching the game with a beer in one hand and a bowl of chips on the coffee table.

"Sam, look who it is" said Angie as she came in

Sam glanced up, at first irritated that he'd been interrupted during an important segment then his face broke into a smile when he saw Ronnie, standing beside her mother.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Come here gorgeous" he said

Ronnie smiled and walked over to her father, he stood up to embrace her, kissing the top of her head, then he held her at arms length and looked her up and down.

"Still so skinny and practically a midget!"

Don burst out laughing much to Ronnie's chagrin.

"Nice welcome dad" she muttered"

"You need to visit more so your ma can give you some real food" said her father sternly

Don scoffed in the background "Dad she eats like a hog"

Ronnie shot her brother a dirty look over her shoulder "_You_ would know"

He was about to retort when his mother playfully cuffed him over the head with her free hand "Come in the kitchen, I'm just making dinner. You can tell me where that Georgina is and why oh why you didn't bring back my lawnmower"

Don meekly followed his mother into the kitchen while Ronnie and Sam sat down before the hockey game.

"Want a beer sweetheart?" asked her father as he reached into an icebox he had by the side of the couch

"Sure" said Ronnie, she curled up her legs and leaned against her father's shoulder, gratefully accepting the cool beer he passed her

"So whats the score?" she asked

"Well, we're up against those Canadian assholes but the entire game is a fix anyway. See Cyrus over there? New kid. Real sneaky fucker" explained Sam

"Dad! Wash your mouth out" teased Ronnie

"_Right_. What would your mother say. Anyway, the games nearly over. You wanna watch something else?"

"Not really"

"Good because you don't have a choice. There's a Stallone marathon on right now"

"I heard it was Van Damme season on channel 80"

"You know I hate that guy. I don't trust him, he does too many lunges. Makes me kinda nervous"

Ronnie giggled "Wow, thats one for a therapist. We'll watch Stallone"

He switched channels to the one he wanted and sure enough the intro to Rambo 2 had just begun, Sam glanced down at his daughter briefly.

"Ain't that boyfriend of yours a Stallone fan?"

"Yeah a little bit"

"Why didn't you bring him over? What, is he working tonight?"

She shrugged "I don't know"

"You two had a fight or sump'm?"

"Dad, you're intterupting the movie"

He frowned "Okay, I get it, you don't wanna talk about it"

"No I don't" she said, growing more terse "Can we just watch this please?"

Almost an hour later, dinner was being served in the dining room with Adrian in a high chair, babbling and making a mess of his food, Don was sat beside his son trying to contain the mess while Angie, Sam and Ronnie were eating and talking about nothing at all.  
It was only during desert after Adrian had been put to sleep in an old crib in the lounge that Angie decided to address her two children seriously.

"So whats happened? Mmm? Anyone wanna go first?" she said looking them both in the eye

Don shifted uncomfortably in his seat "What do you mean?"

"Donald Eugene Flack, I am no fool. Where is George? And I know she's not at work" said Angie managing to sound both firm and understanding then she turned to Ronnie "Same goes for you Veronica Robyn Theresa Flack"

When both maintained a guilty silence she sighed and looked at Sam, who held up his hands "I'm going back to watch that marathon"

Angie rolled her eyes dismissively and looked at her two children "Listen, you don't have to tell me but if whats happened is so serious that you're hiding out here then you're going to have to go and talk it out with Danny and George. You cannot avoid it. I've raised you two better than that"

"Its not that simple" said Don quietly, he leaned back in his chair his expression surly

Ronnie put her head in her hands "Yeah. For once he's right"

Angie folded her hands together "Well fine. But that doesn't mean you don't try and at least fight for whats important. Don I know you love Georgina and I also know that you owe it to Adrian to at least try"

He frowned but could find nothing in what his mother had said that he could disagree with, she smiled gently at Ronnie.

"Honey and you love Danny, he loves you. That much is clear. You've got the hard part out of the way, whatever this is...its easy"

Ronnie stared at her, tears began to form in her blue eyes then she spoke her voice catching "I can't..."

Don reached for his sisters hand and held onto it "You don't have to..."

"Mom should know" she insisted then looked down "I can't have kids"

Angie gasped "Oh honey I'm sorry" she immedieatly rose to her feet and went to Ronnie's seat, hugging her daughter and stroking her hair comfortingly

"When we went away to Miami for the weekend, everything was so perfect, we were really on track and we talked about having kids" said Ronnie tearfully "And we thought we'd just get checked up, make sure we were healthy-I forgot all about it and then...I found my results"

Don looked at his mother meaningfully and she nodded, he discreetly left the two women in privacy, joining his father in the lounge.

Angie sat down in the seat Don had just occupied and cupped Ronnie's face in her hands, wiping away the tears with her thumb.

"Sweetheart. What did Danny say?"

"I told him over the phone. Then I left before he came back home. I couldn't face him"

"Have you spoken since?"

"No"

"All the more reason to at least clear the air. You know that he loves you so he deserves that much and I know that it feels like the end of the world right now, I know that nothing is gonna change what the facts are but honey you deserve to be happy. I'm so sorry, I really am but this doesn't mean that you shouldn't be with him"

"I can't give him what he own body-I don't even know it"

Anguished at her daughter's suffering Angie held Ronnie tightly "Oh my darling" she whispered sadly "You've always been such a fighter, even as a little girl. If something was important you fought for it. You need to do that now and you and Danny you'll get through this okay? You will I promise you"

"How?" Ronnie clutched at her mother tearfully "It was all gonna be so great. Now...I'm worthless"

"It _still can_ be" insisted Angie, she tilted Ronnie's chin up "And no matter what happens you've got your whole family behind you. You're not worthless my love okay? Don't ever let me catch you saying that again"

Ronnie wiped away her tears with the back of her hand "I'm going to lie down"

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Angie

Ronnie shook her head and headed out of the room, watched by her deeply worried mother.

* * *

**"You** know your mothers right" said Sam when the movie went into an ad break, he turned away from the tv screen and looked at his son

"About what?" yawned Don, he sunk into the arm chair he was sitting in and stuffed some chips into his mouth

"About George. She's the mother of your son. You owe it to him" said Sam brightly

Don eyed his father dubiously "I remember when I was sixteen and I asked Jennifer Carlisle to the prom and then she said no so I asked you for advice which backfired so I blamed you and what did you say?"

"That from that moment on I wasn't getting involved in your love life"

"And what are you doing now?"

"Don't give me any lip. That was completely different, George is the real deal. You both are. So why don't you get off your ass and beg her, bribe her...whatever you need to do to fix things"

Don pouted, causing his father to chuckle.

"You remind me of your sisters you big girl"

"Whatever" scoffed Don, he stuffed some more chips in his mouth

"_Tomorrow_ you go talk to her. You hearing me?"

"Alright! _Christ._ Tomorrow"  


* * *

**Sheldon** slammed the car door shut and stared angrily at the crime scene "I can't believe we're back here again"

Mac nodded "I know. If Carter Davies hadn't lied to us..."

"Its fucked up. Now another girl is dead all because that psycho wanted some attention" muttered Sheldon

"We're here now, lets just...go from the top but remember this is a different crime scene now and we need to treat it as such" said Mac calmly

"You're alright with this?" asked Sheldon suspiciously

"No Hawkes I'm not. But I also know that we have a lot of work to do and very little time within which to do it. So we need our heads on straight"

"Yeah. You're right"

"I saw Izzy dropped you at work today. Things must be going better" said Mac as he set up his equipment

Sheldon half smiled "Yeah. They are actually"

"How are things" asked Mac

"Good. Good. I think we both needed some time to get perspective"

"So you're getting back together?"

"I don't know"

"You love each other?"

"Yeah" said Sheldon instantly, he looked thoughtful "But sometimes that isn't enough. When two people just aren't...working, there has to be another reason to stay together than just love"

Mac nodded, his thoughts going elsewhere to Stella. He furrowed his brow, unsure whether or not he agreed with Sheldon but then quickly shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Alright, lets get to worK"

* * *

**A/N**: _I'd really appreciate constructive criticism especially on this admittedly much sadder and angstier chapter so PLEASE do give me some!_


	23. Love Lockdown

**Chap Summ: **Starring floods, cupcakes, fancy frenchmen and one happy ending.

* * *

**A/N**: So this is the end of the bonus chapters, a few more will follow in a couple of days or so. Tasteful smut/fluff and 'swears' as per usual so watch out if any of that offends ya! Please continue to read, enjoy and review!

* * *

_**"Shit! **Shit! Shit!_" cursed Lindsay as she stormed into the locker rooms, startling Danny who had just finished getting dressed

"Woah! Whats with the language Montana?" he said worriedly, he took in her drenched clothes and miserable expression

"My apartment has been...flooded! Its completely flooded. Some idiot on the floor above me left their bath running and it burst through and..._god_" she sighed and slumped down on a wooden bench

"Wow. I'm sorry. Are you alright?" he asked

She looked up at him "Thats a redundant question don't you think?"

He smirked "Oh..._kay_. You need anything?"

"Residence" she said flippantly

He looked thoughtful "Stay at my place"

She stared at him, surprised then shook her head "No. I can't. I couldn't"

"You can and you will. Just till everythings cleared up at your place" he said firmly

"No Danny, what about Ronnie? And...you and I aren't exactly friends" she said, saying the last part quietly

He shrugged "Water under the bridge" he paused and half smiled "No pun intended" then he grew serious "You can take it or leave it. I just figure you need somewhere to stay and I've got room, granted its on the couch but..."

"Danny what about Veronica?" said Lindsay, already relenting

He rolled up his shirt sleeves"She's...I'll deal with that. Just come by after work"

"Thank you, thank you so much. I will stay out of your hair, neither of you will notice I'm even there" she gushed

He smiled thinly "Sure"

* * *

**Ronnie **turned her key in the door and stepped into the apartment, she looked around hesitantly then shurt the door behind her. Sweeping a hand through her hair, she wandered into the lounge, she looked down at the sleeping bag on the couch in confusion then heard the shower turning on.

"Veronica!" exclaimed Lindsay, startled she stared at the other woman, feeling more than unpleasant

Ronnie stared at Lindsay who was wearing her toweling gown "What the hell are you doing in my apartment? And why are you wearing my gown?"

Less than a few seconds later Danny entered the apartment, carrying a couple of bags of groceries, he looked at Ronnie, completely unaware of Lindsay.

"Ronnie"

"So I leave for a few days and you replace me? With her?" she said angrily

He finally noticed Lindsay and groaned "No, thats...this isn't what it looks like"

Ronnie laughed incredulously "_Oh my god_, I can't _believe_ you just said that"

"He's telling the truth, it really isn't what you think" said Lindsay from behind them

"Oh shut up!" snapped Ronnie rounding on her "I am sick of you! I'm so fucking tired of hearing your voice interfering in my life every where I go. Stay away from me, _both_ of you!" she stalked past Danny furiously

He dumped the groceries on his kitchen counter and rushed outside after Ronnie, she stormed down the hallway muttering angrily to herself, stopping when she reached the elevators.

"Hey wait up!" he said as he caught up with her, he grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly "Listen to me for two minutes please"

She met his eyes, saw the pleading in them and fell silent, he held both her wrists and looked at her "I love you"

"Danny"

"No. You need to know that. I don't care about kids okay, you. Its all you. And whatever you think happened with Lindsay...nothing did alright? Her apartment was flooded and I said she could stay here on the couch"

Ronnie furrowed her brow "You want kids. I know you do. I know how important it is to you and I don't want you to feel like you're trapped. You can't honestly say you won't wake up one day and regret this"

He sighed "Rueben is dead"

"What?"

"He was shot. It was an accident, I mean...we're still trying to find the guy that did it. The thing is..." he paused, clearly struggling with the story "I don't want to lose you either. I can't"

"I'm sorry" she said softly, he loosened his grip and she hugged him "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I couldn't exactly reach you" he said flatly

Ronnie nodded and moved away from him "Sorry"

Danny stared at the floor "I do want kids"

"I know you do" she said miserably, she looked at him sadly "I want you"

Their eyes locked and meaningful silence passed between them

Danny spoke, his expression clearly tense "So what are we gonna do?"

* * *

Don pulled up outside the estate and let out a low wolf whistle as he took in the towering iron gates and the expansive driveway which lead down to a beautiful white mansion stood proudly just off in the distance and surrounded by what looked like a huge garden.

"Detective Flack" he said into the intercom, a moment passed then the security guard opened the gates

Don drove up to the mansion's main entrance and parked the car then headed for the inside, he was met by a quiet older gentleman who introduced himself as the personal assistant to Orson Binoche, George's ex-husband.  
Don glanced down at the carrier he had where Adrian was goggling up at him.

"Damn. How am I gonna get your mom away from all this?" he said quietly

Adrian offered up a cute but nevertheless unhelpful burp.

"Donald!" exlaimed Orson emerging from one of the rooms

Don looked up and nodded warily at the other man "Hey"

"Its good to see you" said Orson, he took Don's hand and shook it firmly

Then he beamed down into the baby carrier and looked up at Don hopefully "May I?"

Don shrugged "Why not"

Orson then lifted Adrian out of the carrier and held him then held him aloft.

"What a beautiful boy. The image of his father"

"More like his mother" said Don

Orson furrowed his dark brow and nodded "I suppose I can hazard a guess as to why you are here?"

"Where's George?"

"Georgina is not here Donald"

"Its Don-listen...if you know where she is, I wanna talk to her"

"I do not know where she is. She is a headstrong woman, she will go off somewhere one day without a moments warning. That is her nature"

"Not anymore. She has a son"

"And you"

Don didn't say anything, he surveyed the grand waiting area with an annoyed expression and exhaled wearily.

"Come into my living room, we will have a coffee and discuss this trouble" said Orson calmly

Don quietly muttered to himself and followed Don into a beautiful living room, perfectly maintained and artfully decorated with subtle yet expensive furnishings.

"Nice place" he said gruffly and sat down

Orson reluctantly handed Adrian back to his father "Yes, yes" he said dismissively then looked thoughtful "It is no place for chldren"

Orson sat down opposite Don "Drink?"

"No thanks, I won't be here long"

The frenchman half smiled "You two have had a disagreement?"

Don sighed "Listen, I want you to stay away from George. We're getting married and I-"

"Married?!" Orson let out a hearty chuckle "I was almost certain that Georgina would not wish to put herself through that again"

Affronted, Don glared at him "Well she does" his annoyance deepened "She's glad to"

"Oh but of course she is" said Orson more seriously "She loves you very much" he paused and then carefully said "I just assumed that she no longer wanted to get married. After the demise of our relationship...I had a talk with her and these were the sentiments she gave me. She felt that marriage would be a waste of time"

"And whys that?"

"Because already...she had the perfect family. What more could she need?"

"Well she changed her mind"

"Did she do that of her own voilition?"

"You sayin I forced her?"

"No. I am saying that she would do whatever it took to make you happy"

When Don returned home he found himself deep in thought, wondering how best to condense the entire series of events that had lead to George avoiding him and vice versa. Unable to do so he let Atticus out to play in the back yard then put Adrian to bed and finally headed for his own bedroom where he found a box of yellow cupcakes and a card from his youngest sister, he chuckled when he read what it had said.

_"Dear D,  
I hate you. Gone back to stay with Danny, will call, don't get fussy (ha!) just be happy. I won't miss your sorry xbox losing ass.  
Kiss the wife and baby for me but get a breath mint first. Here are some cupcakes from Adam's jumpoff's bakery. Don't eat too much fatty  
Love  
Ronnie"_

He sat down on the bed, about to tuck into a cupcake or three when he felt the blankets shuffle. He peeked under the messy layer of clothes and blankets and found George curled up and asleep, she was wore a pair of his boxers and a snug tee shirt. He put the covers back up around her and sat down on the side of the bed, gently stroking her cheek.  
Her eyes opened and she gazed up at him, she suddenly sat up and wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace.

"I'm so sorry. I've missed you" she mumbled into his shoulder

He caressed her body, dropping kisses all over her face, neck, arms and hands. She loosened his tie and pulled him on to her, he fit neatly with her curves and she held him close with an intensity that surprised her.

"We can get married"

He stopped in his kisses and simply shook his head.

"No?"

He thumbed her cheek softly "_No. _You, me, Adrian. Thats good enough. Its perfect"

She smiled and lowered her eyes, he dropped kisses on her eyelids marvelling at just how beautiful she was to him.

"Never say never" she whispered bringing a grin to his face

George smiled and bought him towards her for another kiss, Don dragged his fingers across her hips sending a small wave of shivers up her spine. It hadn't been long they were apart but she'd missed his closeness, the feel of his body pressed up against hers, his warmth, his kiss, his taste. All of those things suddenly felt new and much more electric than before.

* * *


	24. Welcome To Heartbreak

**Chap Summary:**_In which Adam gets sexed up, Lindsay is mistaken and someone is a third wheel.  
_

* * *

**A/N: **Despite a serious lack of updates for so long I have still been writing this fic on and off for a while. It is now complete and I'm almost a hundred percent certain it will be *my last fic ever.

**EDIT:** *This is probably not true though.....

* * *

**"Come** on Ronnie! Just help please, I really need to get my back waxed" pleaded Adam

"Mmm. Tempting, but pass" said a clearly disgusted Ronnie

Adam pouted "_Come on_! I really wanna impress Daisy when we hit the beach next weekend"

Ronnie groaned "Oh god, I can't believe I'm about to agree to this..."

Adam didn't allow her to finish, he scooped her up and hugged her, saying 'thank you' over and over again while she struggled not to laugh and tried to wriggle away from them. Their playful mood was soon cut short when Lindsay entered.

She looked uncomfortable and lowered her gaze "Sorry-I was..."

Ronnie rolled her eyes as Adam let her go, she stalked out of the lab a steely expression in her blue eyes.  
Lindsay looked at Adam thoughtfully, a sudden realisation dawning upon her. She placed her hands on the lab table.

"Adam. Please. Tell me whats really going on"

He frowned at her, looking uncharacteristically angry "You know whats going on? Ronnie is one of my best friends, I love her and yeah we're really close but that doesn't automatically mean we're fucking each other" he said harshly

Lindsay flinched at his tone but remained quiet.

"You know when I look at my parents and how much they love each other, it makes me think of Danny and Ronnie, two people that are made for each other. All I want for those two is total happiness. I don't see why you can't want the same thing" he seemed to calm down and sighed "Sorry. You had to hear it"

"So there was no affair?" she said dumbly "Then..."

"You don't get it Lindsay do you? Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you because its none of your business" he snapped

She glared at him "I just wanted to-"

He rolled his eyes "Whatever. Listen if you don't have anything for me I think you should go"

She handed him the DNA sample she'd collected from a scene and walked off without another word.

* * *

**Mac** examined the clear sky above him, it was the rooftop to the precinct, one of the few places in the entire city where one could see a sky as beautiful as the one above him. Stars glittered above blanketing an endless night, he exhaled and loosened his tie then turned to leave.

"Stella"

He wondered if he was dreaming her stood there before him, but when she smiled he knew he hadn't dreamt it at all.

"How are you Mac?" she asked "These past few days I've barely seen you"

"Busy. This place is hard to get away from" he lowered his gaze "You've managed to find a way"

She nodded and folded her arms across her chest, suddenly feeling the cold "Its something I need to do"

He met her gaze and then stared past her to the city horizon "Then its right"

"Not if I should really be here instead"

"Why would you stay?"

She lets out a frustrated sigh and covers her mouth to stop herself from breaking down, she lets her hands fall to her sides.

"Because I love you Mac" she lets out an uneven breath "And once I thought you loved me too"

Mac places his hand gently on her cheek "You have to go with Gavin. Even if its just to be sure he's not what you want. And if he isn't...well then I'll be waiting but if you stay now and realise one day that you love him and not me. I don't want you to live a life of regret Stella. I want you to be happy"

* * *

**Ronnie** half heartedly took a bite of her slice of toast then gave up she pushed her plate away and sunk her head in her hands only looking up when she heard Danny emerging from the shower.

"I made breakfast" she said managing a smile

"I'm not really hungry" he replied flatly adding a quick 'thanks' then heading into their room

She bit her bottom lip and followed him into the bedroom where he had already put on his trousers and was now buttoning up a shirt

"So, when are we gonna talk?" she said standing in the door way

He didn't look up "About?"

"Uh off the top of my head, everything! Us, work, Rueben"

"I'm late for work" he said, turning on her with an angry expression

"Danny its been a week and we've barely said a thing to each other"

"Now you wanna talk? When I'm trying to get to work? What about when you ran away and wouldn't take any of my calls?"

"I'm sorry about that. I really am but then...that just means we work through that but Dan its not just that...what about Ruben?"

She looked at him solemnly "I know you're hurting right now, I just wanna take care of you"

He cut her off, holding his hand up firmly "Listen this is not a conversation that we're having"

She stared him down and moved aside "Fine"

He fixed her with an irritated look then grabbed his jacket, kit and then stalked out. She let out the breath she'd been holding then went over to the dresser, picked up a pack of cigarettes then lay down on the bed and lit one up.

* * *

**Adam** hastily buttoned up his shirt and looked apologetically at Stella.

"I'm really, really, really sorry about this Stella"

An amused and slightly drunk Daisy managed to keep her head bowed and stayed silent as Adam tried to explain to Stella why he and Daisy had been caught half naked in the locker room.

"Do you know that this could get you suspended?" she said in a stern tone but was struggling to keep the smile from her face

"In all honesty, this is the graveyard shift I didn't think anyone would be around" he said pathetically

She finally chuckled "You know what? Just get outta here. Don't make me catch you here again"

"Thank you sooo much!" exclaimed Daisy

Adam shot her an annoyed look "What did I tell you about not speaking"

Stella raised an eyebrow and stared at Daisy "Feel free to hit him for that comment"

Daisy dutifully slapped Adam then looped her arm with his, leading the still shame faced and now red cheeked lab tech out of the room. Stella watched them go with a wistful smile then went over to her locker.

"God Daisy! This is where I work" said Adam once they were out of hearing

Daisy shrugged and readjusted the cute pink minidress she was wearing "It was just a little bit of fun Adam. _Relax_ will you?"

"I don't get you" he said turning to look at her "I mean...what do you want from me?"

"I told you" she said and examined her fingernails boredly "This is just casual. No strings. Its supposed to be fun"

"Well I really like you Daisy" said Adam in a calmer tone "And I wish I knew you felt the same but right now...I can't deal with potentially getting fired and your weird mixed signals as well as all the other crap going on in my life"

"Okay" she said playfully and put her arms around him "Sorry" she pouted "How about I go and meet you back at my place and we can continue"

He carefully moved her arms away from him and shook his head "No. I'm sorry. Look if you want something more then I'm here but since you clearly don't then...I can't deal with this. I think we're done"

She folded her arms and shrugged batting her long eyelashes "Fine. _Don't_ call me at three when you need a quickie"

He sighed and started to walk away, she watched him go, struggling with two conflicting ideas on what she should do next.

"Adam!" she shouted suddenly

He looked over his shoulder at her "Yeah?"

She hesitated then shook her head "Nothing. I just wanted to say that...I hope we can be friends one day" she smiled brightly

He forced a smile "Great. _Friends_"

Lindsay moved out of sight just as the now single Adam shuffled past her in the hall way, she furrowed her brow, considered what she'd seen and heard and came to a few realisations.

* * *

**"You** look great Iz, honestly" said Ronnie

Izzy beamed and did a brief twirl in the champagne coloured full skirted dress she was wearing, she traced a finger across the delicate floral embroidery across the top.

"It took me like three days to make" she sighed as she examined herself in her bathroom's full length mirror

Ronnie was sat on the edge of the bathtub not looking quite as glamorous. She wore sweat shorts and hooded sweat shirt with her hair in a loose braid.

"Why don't you come V?" asks Izzy, she leaned down in front of her sister and cupped Ronnie's face in her hands affectionately "You know you're _dying_ to show off that killer dress you bought"

"I can't just...show up" muttered Ronnie

"Listen babe, you can because I wanna see you laughing again. You've been a good girl this year, great karma is coming for you"

"Oh yeah? When exactly? A date and time would be good"

"Soon. You just have to ride it out okay? So go home, get dressed and then Sheldon and I will pick you up"

Ronnie smiled "I'm so glad you two are giving things another shot"

Izzy blushed "Me too"

The youngest Flack tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear "So tonight should really be about you two. Not me being a lame ass third wheel"

Izzy pinched her sister's cheek teasingly and put on a childish voice "Yes you will be my cudgy wudgy Vewonica! But we wuv you too much to let you just stay at home like a_ loooser_"

Ronnie gave her a wry look "You get your sense of humour from Dad. Definitely"

"Come on! Just come okay? It'll be fun and anyway you won't be alone. Don'll be there so will George and lots of folks from work"

Izzy took on a more serious note "Danny will come around. Just give him some space"

"Okay. Okay" sighed Ronnie "I'll go and get ready"

"Good! We'll be there in an hour"

She squeezed Ronnie's hand then returned to doing her make up.

* * *

**A/N**: Remaining chapters to come.


	25. Highways Of My Life

**Chap Summary: **_In which Danny's down, Adam is inbetween and Don is on top._

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: I've learned a valuable lesson and thats if one storyline is resolved then I don't need to drag back the characters from that plotline into the next 'resolvement' it just crowds the story. So if for some reason in this and the following chapters you think characters are missing or should be more prominent there's my answer.

Anyway as always; constructive critcism welcome but most of all, enjoy!

* * *

**Lindsay** walked around the quiet lawn, it was lit by fairy lights with a few hundred tables all on a grass lawn with empty plates and a few serving staff making the final adjustments before all the guests came out to eat. Music was playing in the background inside the hotel where the policemans annual ball was taking place.

"Shitty music right?" said a voice behind her

She glanced up and saw Danny sat at one of the tables smoking, she smiled and nodded then tentatively came over to him.  
She was wearing a rich green simple silk dress that hung perfectly on her figure, her hair was softly curled and he was dressed in a dark navy suit.

"You look nice" he said honestly

She smiled and sat down "You too. That suit brings out your eyes"

"Why aren't you inside dancing?" he asked her without looking at her

"I could ask you the same thing" she said

"Well. I guess I can't be fucked is my answer"

"Hmm. Good enough reason. I suppose"

"You _'suppose_'?"

"You should be in there"

"Hmm. Nah"

"Well why did you come?"

"Ronnie"

"So why aren't you with her?"

"I guess I assumed she'd be here. We planned to go together"

He smirked at her and suddenly switched subjects "Nice redhead you came in with by the way"

She rolled her eyes "Oh. Thats...a friend of mine. I figured she could use a night out"

He held up his cigarette in a mock toast "Well here's to tonight"

Lindsay sighed "Danny go and find Veronica. You need to be with her"

He didn't say anything, he took a swig of wine from one the glasses on a nearby table and then bought his cigarette back to his lips.

"Listen I know what happened with Rueben-" began Lindsay

He cut her off "I'm going inside"

And with that he headed in the direction of the party.

* * *

**Adam** fiddled with his tie "I _hate_ these formal events"

Ronnie put on a fake sympathetic smile "I know you do hon, especially since you have to bathe and wear clean clothes. Must be real rough for _you_"

"_Ha ha ha_" he muttered

He then picked up his drink from the open bar where he and Ronnie had been hovering for the majority of the night

"So we should go" she said with a sigh

"Why? Free booze!" he said

"Yeah but...Danny didn't show. I wanna get out of here" she said and bit her lower lip "Me and him...we're not doing so good"

Adam put his arm around her "You will be soon. You just have to hold out a little longer"

She looked away then gestured with a jerk of her head in a different direction

"That girl over there has been staring at you for like the past fifteen minutes"

He looked up and followed her line of sight to across the room where Daisy was stood in the corner looking uncomfortable.

"Daisy" he said startled

"Oh is that her name? I saw her come in with 'Montana' earlier" said Ronnie

"She's this girl I've been seeing, I sort of broke up with her. She only wanted sex, no strings attached-"

"Wow and what was your problem again?"

"Well I thought I'd be okay with it but turns out I really like her. She's funny and cute and really sexy, really smart too but I don't get to do anything with her but screw"

Ronnie looked at her friend thoughtfully "Well then go talk to her you big idiot. She's clearly here for a reason and lemme tell ya, I don't think its for Lindsay"

Adam smiled at Ronnie then his face fell "No I'm not gonna leave you alone to wallow pathetically"

She rolled her eyes "Puh-lease, I can wallow fine all by myself. Do me a favour and go get your girl. You should be happy babe"

He smiled again and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Love you"

She grinned "Love you too. Now go after her before she realises what a tool you are"

He beamed and then quickly worked his way across the floor, Ronnie watched as he and Daisy then disappeared into the garden outside with a small smile.

* * *

**The** attractive couple climbed into black car, both still in stiches of laughter at the nights events.

"Did you _see_ your old man's face?" laughed Don as he started the engine

"I thought that little blood vessel on his head was going to explode. Oh lord this was about as bad as the time I told him I was pregnant" giggled George guiltily

"I don't think your mom appreciated and I quote; _'spending almost three grand on a twenty pound cake that no one gets to eat! Whose gonna eat it hmm Georgina? You tell me that?!'_ " he said mimicking her mother's tone

"And I was all; '_I dunno...homeless people? You maybe mom? You're looking a little thin' _She could have cut me"

He snorted "That was I think the highlight of the evening. You and me came out with some pretty great stuff. We should do stand up."

"No I think the best part was my dad saying that he would disown me for my _'shenanigans'_ then my mom siding with me and chewing him out for being overdramatic"

"_This isn't Broadway Jacob!_" exclaimed Don in a theatrical tone

"Oh wow" laughed George, she wiped a tear from her eye

"I think they'll get over it soon enough, I have plenty of other sisters that are willing to waltz up the aisle" she said as the laughter died down

Don turned into the next street "Of course they'll get over it. They just wanted you to be happy" he dropped a quick kiss on her cheek

"You alright?"

"Yeah" she quickly scanned her watch "Come on, we're gonna be late for the sit down dinner at the ball and if we miss that, I swear I'm not cooking"

"Keep your hair on Georgina. We ain't missing nothing"

"_Thanks_ Don"

"So, its my birthday soon. What are you getting me?" he asked her with a small smile

"_That_ would be telling" she said with an impish smirk "And anyhow, its Ronnie's birthday first so we need to get _her_ something. Tomorrow is your day off am I right?"

"Yes..." he said slowly, not liking where the conversation was going

"Good, we'll go shopping and pick something up for her. While we're there we might as well get Adrian some new clothes and you a new suit for work, that blue one is looking a little rough"

"You know for someone who isn't a wife you nag a lot like one" he muttered

She playfully cuffed him upside the head and he responded by quickly dropping another kiss on her cheek before refocusing on the road and they fell into a comfortable silence each deep in their own thoughts ironically about each other.

Then Don was pulling up outside the grand estate in the heart of the city where the ball was being held, he hopped out of the car and went to open the door for George but she was already getting out.  
He held his hand to help her steady herself in her heels and smirked as he took a better look at the floor length deep purple gown she was wearing, it was cut on the bias, flowing fluidly over her curves and a halter neck, giving him an eyeful of one of his favourite parts of her body.

Recognising the look in his eye she smirked a little too "Later"

He lowered his head to her ear and murmured something that caused a flush to sweep her cheeks.

"Don, I'm serious"

"So am I" he said, his breath still tickling her ear

She lightly pulled away, taking his other hand and gazing up at him "Don?" she said carefully to make sure he was listening

He smiled, his attention nowhere else "Hmm?"

"Thank you"

He didn't need to ask to know what she meant, he shrugged lightly then yanked her in towards his chest.

"You can thank me later" he said flashing her a smile

"Of course"

"Promise"

She gave him a long, lingering dizzying kiss then winked "I'm a woman of my word"

* * *

**"Hey** Ronnie"

Ronnie glanced up from her drink, she was still at the bar and the last person she expected to come up to her was Lindsay.

"Oh. Hi" she muttered disinterestedly and gazed back at her drink

"Have you seen Danny?"

"No. Why?"

"Its just...he was looking for you"

"Oh. Well he can't have been looking hard. I've been here all night"

"I think he might have gone to take a walk"

Ronnie sighed "Great. Thanks for the message. _Bye_"

Lindsay frowned "I'm sorry. About the way I've acted. To you and to Danny"

"Heard that before"

"I mean it now. I behaved in a way I'm not proud of, because I was unhappy with myself and I was jealous"

Ronnie scoffed in disbelief "Of who, _me?_"

"_Of course you_! You have it all, you, you're loved by everyone. You're beautiful, smart, funny _and_ you have someone that worships you and the ground you walk on" said Lindsay she lapsed into an awkward silence at her outburst

Ronnie stared at her in surprise then she smiled wryly "I was kind of jealous of you to tell ya the truth. I thought you were miss perfect. Intelligent, pretty, wise and you got to work with Danny. You have this innate...wisdom about you. You're an awesome lady"

"What really?"

They shared a small smile then Lindsay's face became serious again.

"I've learned a lot of truths about myself, some I that were painful but I realise now that all I could ever want is to be friends with someone like you and someone like Danny. I'm honoured to be able to work with you both and I totally respect you. I'm sorry for the way I treated you, you didn't deserve it"

Ronnie shrugged "Forget about it"

"Truce?" said Lindsay sticking out her hand

"Truce"

Ronnie managed another smile "Thank you"

Lindsay nodded "Thank you too. I think I'm going to get to bed now but have a good night"

Ronnie's thoughts once again returned to Danny and she frowned.

"I'll try"

* * *

**"...and** so she convinced me that I should come down here and see you but I feel like an ass. A real horse's ass" said Daisy as she finished explaining her sudden reappearabnce to Adam

They were walking through a massive garden that stretched out from where the dinner was currently taking place.

"I was kind of nervous seeing you here. I'm a total mess inside" she said softly

"Well" he said after a beat "You don't look it"

She smiled and he was amused to see that she looked shy "I'm glad you came" he said quietly

"Really?" she grinned and ruffled her bright red hair

He came to a stop "Listen Dais-I'm not asking for your hand in marriage or for five kids and a volvo-"

"Cool coz my licence expired" she said quickly

He smirked and continued on "I'm just asking to be with you. Fully. Not just sex. You're crazy hot, you're smart, you're funny and you almost love classic eighties rock as much as I do and I wanna find out more, I wanna see what other surprises you have. _Thats all_"

Daisy furrowed her brow and grew uncharacteristically somber "I cheated on someone once, because I was too afraid to admit that I wasn't in love with him anymore. So instead of breaking up with him and doing the right thing...I made a huge mess and so after that I decided to keep things simple. And it has been fun but..." she looked up at him "I'd hate to ever make you as hurt as I made him"

Adam wrapped his arm around her "Baby steps okay? You don't have to worry about a thing. We'll take it slow"

She started to smile again "How slow? Are we talking British slow or _Mormon_ slow?"

He laughed then put on a mock serious expression "Mormon"

Daisy giggled clearly in agreement with the plan when she curled her hand around his waist "Lets go eat, I'm starving"

"No thanks ma'am, I'm British" he said putting on a mangled Cockney accent

Daisy's frown returned and she arched an eyebrow at him a smirk twitching at the corners of her mouth "_Fail_"

He nodded ruefully but still kept the accent "I know ma'am, _I know_"

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you're enjoying it all so far! Btw; I read some spoilers (I'm UK based) about CSI:NY which told me that Danny and potatoeface will be having babies together and getting married. Not that I want Danny for myself (though he is hot) but this totally devastated me. My Ronnie is infinitely far better suited to him and his personality.

I hate Lindsay with a vengence and it was all I could do to not give her a fiery death in this story! But of course...loose plot threads and all.

Pathetic teenage-like rant over. : p


	26. Explain It To Me

**Chap Summary:**_In which everyone opens up and Stella has all the symptoms._

* * *

**Cursing** quietly to herself, Ronnie pushed open the front door to the apartment then slammed it shut behind her, she felt hot tears springing at her eyes but refused them instead she grabbed herself a bottled water from the refrigerator and slipped out of her heels. Fifteen minutes later she'd scrubbed off her make up, was out of her evening gown and into a pair sweat shorts and a white tee shirt.

The flimsy pale yellow long silk gown hung on a coat hanger on the wardrobe, she glared at it then opened the wardrobe and shoved the dress in, she sat down on the bed and let her thoughts take her away.

After a while she got up again and returned to the kitchen, here she started to make herself a drink when the light went out.

"Shit" she said out loud, usually Danny would sort out any blown fuses as he was the only one tall enough out of them to reach

"_Fuck him_" she said bitterly and grabbed a bar stool from beside the counter and then a new lightbulb

She clambered onto the stool, almost slipping when her fingers touched the hot bulb but she calmed down, removed it and tossed it neatly into the sink, it shattered.

"What are you doing?"

She glanced at the door and saw Danny stood there looking perplexed and a little anxious.

"Changing the light" she said flatly

"You're gonna hurt yourself" he said and was quickly over by the stool, wincing as she went up on her tiptoes to screw in the light

"No I'm not. See?" she said smugly as the room was lit once again

He narrowed his eyes and held out his hands, placing them on her hips and bringing her down to the ground. She met his eyes briefly and he was saddened by what he saw there, she walked past him without another glance.  
When he finally followed her a few minutes later she was sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard a forensics tome in her hands.

"Light reading huh?" he said awkwardly

She didn't look up "I have a final examination soon"

"Oh" he was confused "I forgot" he sat down on the other side of the bed and began to wonder what else he'd missed. He leaned back on the headboard and noted how she stiffened near him, he turned his head to watch her then realised quickly that she wasn't really reading, she was just pretending to.

"Veronica?" he said tentatively and noted hopefully that she had stopped pretending to read but she was still not looking at him. He had only one card left.

"I blamed myself" he said "For Rueben. I still do a little" he said hoarsely

She looked up now and stared at him, her blue eyes filled with concern but she stayed silent and let him talk. And so he did. He tried to explain his grief, his feelings of guilt about the tragic death of the kid he'd come to look on as almost a nephew or even a son.  
Then after some time passed he stopped and let out a sigh of utter relief.

"Wow"

She carefully linked her fingers with his "Its gonna hurt a while yet. But I'll be here"

He lowered his head onto her shoulder "I didn't want you to feel as bad as I did. Especially after...." he frowned "I'm sorry"

She lightly kissed the top of his head "Its okay"

He wound his body around hers realising that he'd missed how comforting she was when he needed her while she curled her arms around him protectively, his head was now on the flat of her stomach, just close enough to her chest to hear her heart beat. They stayed like that in contemplative silence for a while until their quiet was comically interrupted by the low rumble of her stomach.  
Danny raised his head to look at Ronnie and they both burst out into laughter, he sat up a little.

"Don't move a muscle, I'll fix you something" he said and slid off the bed, he cast a parting glance at her "Stay very still"

She grinned, wiggling her toes then going completely still "Okay"

When he returned moments later with a plate of souped up pizza, a bottle of wine and two glasses she leapt up and reached for the pizza happily.

"You were supposed to stay still" he said with a mock stern voice then sank against the head board once again, this time with her curling into his arms

He fed her a slice of pizza and she giggled, her eyes shutting as she savoured the taste, when she opened them again he was watching her with a small smile on his face.

"What?" she said and grimaced "Have I got mozarella on my face?"

He dipped his head down to kiss her, his tongue grazing her lower lip "Not anymore"

She grinned again and ate another pizza slice.

When they were both full and feeling slightly drowsy from the now half empty bottle of wine, they curled up under the blankets together and lay there in each others arms in comfortable peace.

"I'm glad we decided to tough this out" said Ronnie

"Me too"

She had hooked her leg around his and tucked her head under his chin while he held her as close as tightly as was comfortable.

"We're gonna be okay" he mumured into the soft of her hair

She stroked his cheek "Better than okay"

He looked thoughtful then he kissed her, murmuring something into her lips. He felt her smile widen against his mouth and she breathed out a single word in response.

* * *

**Mac **straightened out the papers on his desk, there was little left for him to do in terms of current cases, he supposed he could work on older cases but the idea of filling the upcoming weekend with paperwork and endless streams of coffee was not appealing. He leaned back into his chair, swivelling around to face the window, outside the city was luminous, glittering with thousands upon thousands of lights, he could see all the homes, all the people hurrying on the street below, the couples with their hands held, in no rush at all. He frowns for a moment; picturing a future that could never be.

"Knock knock"

He swivelled around again, smiling a little when he saw Ronnie; his smile only widened when she returned it. Her cheeks flushed from the cold.

She was wearing a bright red beanie hat and a matching pashmina draped over her bomber jacket to protect herself from the weather.

"You look _very_ fashionable" he said with a smirk

She grinned "I'm heading out to a little dinner with my girls. I just wanted to see you quickly"

"Okay" he got up out of his seat and walked to the other side of the desk, then sat down "I'm all ears"

She grinned once more then stretched out her arms and gave him a hug, he froze for a moment then reciprocated, squeezing her back with just as much vigour.

"I gather this means we're friends again?" he said carefully once she'd let him out of her bearlike grip

She nodded "Oh I couldn't stay mad at you for long. I know...that you're a good man and I'm sorry for doubting you"

He shrugged, overly casual "I'm not sure you were wrong to"

"But _I was_ Mac..." she hesitated then lowered her eyes and continued "I found out I couldn't have kids and then...everything kind of went wrong with me and Danny then Rueben died and..." she cleared her throat

"We were in a really bad place and so was I. Now it feels like things are turning around again but...I don't know if I'm ready to start re-thinking things again. All the things I had planned for my life. I-I don't know what to do. All I know is I need my friends around me"

When she fell silent Mac stood up, standing a good few inches above her, he gently tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Ronnie, the future is always uncertain, even when we think we know what to expect it changes suddenly and throws us off balance. When that happens the only thing to do is get up and either start again or try the next path. I know its...terrifying to face the unknown but you of all people have reminded me how important it is to take risks and confront fears"

He waited as she considered this then she spoke up again; this time some of her earlier cheerfulness had returned but it was touched with sadness

"I took a huge part of my future for granted. I just assumed that you know, one day I'd settle down with a couple of kids. Now thats...gone....I-I don't wanna use up anymore energy being angry at myself or anyone else" she exhaled and her eyes brightened as she looked at him "I wanna be with the people I love, I wanna be happy"

Her words struck a chord with him "I know" he said and she started to smile

"We sound like we should be in some horrendous off-Broadway drama"

He chuckled "I'll leave the costuming to you"

Her eyes widened quickly at this and she glanced at her wristwatch "Oh shit...I mean....oh....shit"

"Gotta run?"

"Yup"

She pecked him on the cheek "Thanks Mac" then rushed off, he was still for a moment as he thought of what she'd said then he too was on his way, pausing only to grab his coat.

* * *

**"No,** I just need a couple more things then I'm done. Why don't you call the cab?" said Stella

Gavin gave an incoherent reply from the kitchen which she assumed was a postive response then she continued packing, trying to determine which shoes to take with her for the getaway.

She walked over to her drawers and fished in them for a favourite blouse of hers when she was distracted by a leather bound photo album lying underneath a pile of sweaters in a bottom drawer.

She took it out and started to flip through it, stopping at one particular picture. One of her and Mac before the wedding.  
She remembered how tense he'd been that day and how much she'd tried to pretend she didn't know the cause behind it.  
In the picture she's stood facing him and they are having a conversation, they are not close enough to touch, even accidentally but it is as if they have eyes only for each other, there is no one else. The bond between them may not be visible in the picture but its presence is clearly there.

Sighing she put the album back under the pile of sweaters, remembering suddenly just why she'd hidden it away. Finding her blouse she went back to finish packing, stuffing in a few more clothing items then with a purposeful nod she returned to the drawer, picked out the album, took out the photo and slipped it into her handbag.

Gavin looked up from his coffee just as his taxi was drawing near "Ready?"

"I am now" smiled Stella she raked a hand through her curls "Can't wait"

He stood up from the kitchen stool and came over to her, he stretched out his hands expectantly and she walked into them, holding him close.

"I'm glad you're making an effort Stella, I know its gonna be difficult but sweetheart I will do whatever it takes to make sure you're happy and this whole transistion is as smooth as possible"

She inhaled sharply and clenched her fists "I need a glass of water Gav"

Perplexed he cupped her face in his hands, examining her curiously "Are you okay darling?"

"Please...water" she gasped

He did as she asked and watched as she drank down a glass, she seemed slightly calmed but her eyes were still dazed.

"Stella what _was_ that? Are you alright? Should I call the doctor?" he said worriedly

She shook her head, saved from answering by the doorbell ringing.

"Thats the cab"

"We can postpone, take a later flight"

She managed a smile "Gavin I'm not postphoning a romantic weekend away to Italy. You can stay if you want but I'm getting on that plane"

He smiled a little then but his eyes still bore worry "You're okay then?"

"Just a dizzy turn. I need to eat when we're on that plane then I'll sleep it off" she picked up her suitcase and handbag then dropped a kiss on his cheek

"I'm fine. Lets go"

* * *

**Mac **continued to knock on the door, he tried the doorbell and he even asked a passing neighbour. But all his attempts gave him the same result, there was no one home, or more specifically; Stella was not home.

He tried calling her again, instead trying her home number but before the time came to leave a message he hung up.

Frustrated he let out a sigh and tucked his hands and his cell in his pockets.

He walked away from the apartment block; he'd waited for Stella for a long time, he could wait a little longer till she got back from wherever she was.


	27. In Bloom

**Chap Summary**: _In which all good things come to an end._

* * *

**Adam** couldn't disguise the wince that crossed his features when Daisy let out another sneeze.  
Stood in the doorway of her apartment he thought she looked great, she was dressed up in a vintage sailor style dress and bright pink heels. The only thing wrong with her look were her streaming eyes and red nose.

"Uhm maybe we should postphone this till you're feeling better" he said

She shook her head vehmently "_No!_ This is our_ first official __normal __regular Joe __date!_"

"Well when you put it like _that_...I'm definitely out" he chuckled

She let out another big sneeze then smiled sheepishly "Bee? Bi'm fine"

Chuckling he shut the door behind them, placed his hand on the flat of her stomach and gently guided her towards her bedroom.

"Get in there, put on something warm, I'll make you some soup and we'll watch lame reality tv shows on that former music channel MTv. Cool?"

She sniffled "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Course not. I love spending time with you. Even when you're all...gross and snotty" he smiled amiably

She beamed then headed into her room to change.

* * *

**Mac** examined the menu thoughtfully then signalled a waitress, he put it down and took a drink from his glass of wine. A little ahead of him on a small circular stage the jazz band had just started playing. Smiling to himself he eased back into his seat and nodded his head to the music, he was so engrossed in the sounds that when Stella came and sat down in front of him he did a double take.

"Stella?"

"Hi Mac" she said

It was clear she was nervous but her eyes were focused and her voice steady

"Are you alright? I've been trying to reach you"

"Sorry...I've been distracted"

"Stella, is there something wrong?"

She lowered her gaze "Today I was on a plane about to leave for a weekend away in Italy. Gavin and are were going to look at the new house, meet some of the locals and finish finalising all the other details. It was supposed to be very simple. But I was sitting there on that plane and I started to feel like I couldn't breath, my heart was pounding, my hands were clammy but when I got off the plane I realised I was fine and I knew exactly why I'd reacted that way so I came to find you"

"What about-"

"Gavin? Well, we talked. We talked a lot and we both realised this was best. We're getting a divorce"

He looked at her, concern etched all over his features "How do you feel now?"

She smiled, instantly lifting her face "_Honestly? _Mac I feel _great._ When I was on that plane I started to see that all this time I'd only been playing a part. I'd been pretending that because we still worked together and I still got to see you, somehow that would be enough but then I thought about having to never see you again and I got scared Mac. I couldn't lose you"

He stayed silent for a few moments, taking in this information then he did all he could think to do, reached across the table and took her hand in his.

Her smile seemed to falter for a moment, she fixed her eyes on him "And thats okay?"

"Of course it is. I love you Stella, I would have waited for ever until you knew that"

Then her smile regains its strenth, she laughs gently "Good"

He smiles back and squeezes her hand "Good"

* * *

"**Nervous?**"

Ronnie looked up at Danny "Why would I be nervous?"

"Because we've been sitting in the car for oh about....five minutes and you won't let me get out" he said with a smirk

"I'm just pacing myself! You could do with slowing down y'know, not everything has to be rush rush" she grumbled

He bought her face to his "Its gonna be a breeze. Just _relax_. I've got you"

She gave him a small grateful smile "Okay, okay, okay. Lets do this"

They stepped out of the car and once Danny had locked it, he walked over to his partner and took her hand.

"It's your birthday too remember? Don't forget to have a little fun" he said

He squeezed her hand tightly "Unclench Ronnie"

"Shut up Dan! I'm calm, I'm not _clenching_. I'm just...excited"

He chuckled faintly and was about to say something else when his pager went off, she shot him a warning look.

"Oh no you don't"

He smiled sheepishly "I'm sorry Ronnie, I've gotta take this. I'll see you inside"

"_Danny!_"

"Just go! You'll be fine"

"God _you!_"

"See you inside honey" he kissed her cheek and then searched in his pocket for his phone

She watched him start talking to some person on the other line about something work related then she let out a little indignant huff, gritted her teeth and marched towards the French themed restaurant. When she walked in she told the maitre'd of her reservations and he lead her downstairs to the room that had been booked for the evening.

The place was decorated with pictures of Ronnie through various stages of her life along with ballons and streamers and was crowded by various members of her family and some of her best friends.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they all cheered and raised their glasses in a toast towards her when she appeared

"Hey everyone" she said meekly, blushing slightly

She was instantly swarmed with well wishers and people bestowing her with gifts, hugs, compliments and playful banter.

"Hey _you_!" grinned George, she worked her way through the crowd to Ronnie with Adrian hanging from her hip

Ronnie smiled at her sister in law, the woman had clearly dressed in a hurry, throwing on a simple black dress and pair of earrings but she glowed with an inner and outer beauty that was hard to miss.

"You look amazing" said Ronnie, giving George and Adrian a hug

"Oh psh! But thats why you were always my favourite Flack" smiled George "How are you doing? No offense but your family are all _crazy_!"

"Oh _I know_" said Ronnie with a long suffering sigh

Even from where she was stood she could make out two of her uncles getting into heated debate at the buffet table about what kind of cheese they were both looking at.

The youngest Flack shrugged "What can I do? Can't live with them, can't murder them because one of them is a cop"

"Ha! I feel your pain sweetie. Well happy birthday anyway, your good for nothing brother is around here, probably getting drunk or something" chuckled George wryly

"I guess I'm designated driver today"

Ronnie grinned "You love it"

"_I know_, I don't know what it is about that man"

"Its not his personality"

"Ha ha ha! Cheeky!"

The two women shared a laugh

"But I'm glad things are going well with you two. Its good to see you guys happy" said Ronnie

"Yeah. We're thinking of downsizing in a year and moving. _Again._ But right now we're just enjoying things as they are. I'm glad you're all sunshine and lollipops too" said George

"Wouldn't want it any other way"

Then Ronnie was grabbed by an aunt and swept into another round of platitudes from various guests. She was relieved once again when Adam found her, he had Daisy with him and both were grinning from ear to ear, after birthday wishes had been exchanged Ronnie took Adam aside for a moment while Daisy patiently listened to one of Ronnie's friends tell her a story about where she'd got her hair extensions from.

"Ross look at you! You two are disgusting, you're so cute!" gushed Ronnie to Adam

Adam blushed "Yeah, she's pretty special"

"So whats the latest? Quick tell me as much as you can...I can see my mom making her way over"

"Uh well we're going travelling in Europe together! I'm gonna do a lot of over time, save up and then we're gonna go off to London for a couple of weeks and then after that...just soak up the sights"

"_Oh!_ I'm so _jealous_! But also, _extremely_ pleased that I won't have to listen to your awful jokes for a while. When do you two go?"

"August. Thanks for making me get off my ass and talk to her that night at the ball"

"No problem love"

He wrapped her in an affectionate embrace and threw her one last smile then headed off to dance with Daisy. Ronnie exhaled and tried to shrink away from her mother but she was blocked by her father who put his arm around his youngest and held her still.

"Happy birthday my love!" exclaimed Angie she covered her chagrinned daughter in kisses Sam ruffled Ronnie's styled hair prompting her to wriggle away in protest

"Oh my god. You two will not relent in this attempt to constantly embarass me will you?" she muttered, fluffing her hair

Sam chuckled "She's got your sass" he said to his wife

"Ah shut up" said Angie proving him right, she gently stroked Ronnie's chin, tilting her daughters head up so their eyes met "I'm proud of you"

Ronnie smiled "Thanks ma"

Sam nodded "You've done us _both_ proud"

Angie gave her husband a knowing look "I think there's someone else that wants to speak to this one"

Ronnie looked over her shoulder and saw Danny stood behind her, he gave her a smile that made her heart skip, she smiled at her parents and then turned and walked in his direction.

"How are you doing kid?" he asked taking her hand

"Better" she said

He cupped her cheek and bought her into a kiss "You and me, we need to do some birthday celebrating later"

"That a threat?" she murmured

He nodded "You better believe it" then he pulled away "But first things first" he trailed off then lead her towards an empty bench at the end of the room

"What are you-" she started as he stepped up onto it then pulled her on with him

"EXCUSE ME! _YO!_ EVERYONE!" he yelled letting out a shrill whistle

* * *

**Ronnie **covered her face with her hands muttering inchorently as the room turned to look at Danny. She'd been hoping for a nice quiet peaceful birthday with less embarassing moments than her last one but Danny clearly didn't have that goal and they were now both stood in a room full of her friends and family on top of a bench.

"Can we have a some quiet please?" he said and chuckled a little when his request was granted

"You are _so_ gonna die tonight" muttered Ronnie under her breath

He ignored her and addressed the crowd instead "Alright, as is pretty obvious by now...today is this beautiful woman right here's birthday and a while ago, _I made her an offer she couldn't refuse_-"

This lead to a chorus of playful boos and mocking groans, he laughed and continued on "Yeah, so I uh...made her this offer and she gave me the right answer but now that you're all here...I might as while make it official"

Then to Ronnie's further confusion he precariously knelt on one knee whilst still on the bench and produced a ring box from his back pocket. She covered her eyes with her hands then splayed them, peeking through her fingers with a comically gaping mouth while the rest of the room erupted in cheers and whistles.

"_Oh my god_"

"Veronica Robin Theresa Flack. You're the craziest woman I've ever met. I love you and I wanna be crazy with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

"_Ass_" said Ronnie fondly then she knelt down to his level and held out her left hand "Come on, get it over with" she said with sparkling eyes

His grin increased even further than he'd thought possible and he slipped the glittering diamond onto her finger.

"Sweet" she said softly, gazing down at it then she looked up at him.

All around them people were cheering and exclaiming excitedly about the news but she heard nothing else, she put his face in her hands and kissed him.

"God, I love you"

He grinned then he swept her into his arms, showering her with kisses while she returned them with equal fervour

Finally Ronnie's parents could hold back no longer and they both came forward and started congratulating the couple along with the rest of the guests. During this time, Ronnie's parents, her sisters Izzy and Ros and their husbands, George and even Danny's brother made an appearance to wish her and Danny well but Don was no where to be found.

* * *

**As** everyone settled into the buffet, Ronnie decided to sneak outside to smoke and make a quick call to Mac on the restaurant porch outside, it was dimly lit by low hanging Chinese lanterns and overlooked a pretty pond a little further away in a nice green area.

"Hey Mac and cheese!" she exclaimed when Mac answered the phone.

_"Veronica, that nickname is not appreciated"_

"Yeah yeah yeah. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time?"

_"I'm just on my way back from a scene. Happy birthday"_

"Thanks! I've got some awesome fucking news"

_"Me too"_

"Oooh! You've got good news for once? You first then. I'm betting its Stella shaped?"

_"You'd be right. I don't think there will be any more...confusion between us. Things are great now"_

"Oh you're such a _tease_! Give me _all _the juicy details. Are you two _together_?"

_"We are. For good"_

She let out an excited squeal of giggles, causing Mac to momentarily move away from the phone but when she went to speak to him again he was laughing quietly.

"Thats so amazing Mac. I'm made up for you"

_"Thank you Ronnie. I really appreciate you saying that"_

"Yeah you won't when I grill you about it all next time I see you"

_"Sounds like a date. Now whats your good news?"_

"Danny's making an honest woman out of me"

_"You're getting married?"_

"Yeah!"

_"Congratulations! Darling, thats wonderful. I'm happy for you both, couldn't happen to a better pair"_

"Ah! I can't stop smiling, my face hurts but I don't care!"

_"You know what, I wish we could talk more but I have to get to work. Some of us don't get to waltz around all evening"_

"Lucky for me that I do then!"

_"Ha ha"_

"Well, thank you anyway for letting me burst your eardrums!"

_"Anytime. See you at work"_

"Night Mac..._and cheese_"

Ronnie hung up still grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

After finishing her phone call Ronnie turned to go back inside then gave a little start when she saw Don standing by the door way. He offered her a small smile.

"Oh there you are Donald! Where've you _been?_ I've been trying to talk to you all night" she said and walked over to him, playfully squeezing his arm

"I'm good. I was inside, Getting pushed around by that _mob_"

"I know_ right_?" she laughed then frowned "You heard the latest?"

"_Yeah._ My little sister and my best friend are getting hitched"

"Yup"

"Wow...congratulations?" he said quietly

She exhaled "Really?"

He nodded slowly "I mean...its a shock, sure but...yeah...good for you little V"

He held out his hands to his beaming sister and drew her into a hug. He brushed her hair affectionately.

She sighed "I'm glad you're okay with this. I thought you'd freak out"

He managed a chuckle "Why would I freak out? This is _good_"

She raised an eyebrow sceptically and leaned back so she could get a better look at his face "You're definitely okay?"

"Yeah, I'm made up" he looked thoughtful "Well, I mean I'll be honest. Its still a little _weird_. I guess I was avoiding talking to you till I worked this whole thing out in my head"

"Oh. Okay"

"Don't get me wrong. I'm so happy for you but...you're my baby sister. Now...you're really growing up. I mean...argh" he trailed off incoherently "I don't really know what I'm saying. Ignore me"

She linked arms with him, smiling knowingly "Remember back on my first day at high school and I was freaking out because I didn't know anyone? Iz was avoiding me and hanging with the cool kids while Ros was being the head bitch cheerleader in charge?"

He chuckled faintly at the memory "Iz and Ros were total bitches in those days"

"Hmm, still _are_"

"Ha. Well yeah"

"Anyway, you know what you did? You saw me at lunch getting hassled by some guys, you gave them a serve than you sat down with me the whole time and we traded various mafia movie refrences and you did that everyday for a week until I started making my own friends"

"Yeah? You're my sister of course I'd do that"

"Well, firstly everyone thought I was your girlfriend for that first week. Which was..._ew._ But you never acted like you were too cool to be seen with me, you just made sure I was ready to step out on my own and when you saw I was you let me go and raise hell in peace"

"_So_?"

"My point is D, you were a senior then and you were popular and the coolest person I knew, we were close at home but I figured that if Ros and Iz weren't gonna sit with me then you definitely wouldn't but you did.

And you've done that all my life. You've always been there waiting patiently till I'm ready to make my own way and now you're here helping me become a married woman. If you weren't a part of that and of my life I don't know what I'd do.

Sometimes I hate it when you're around with your stupid little face and your smart ass jokes but then other times I send you texts or I'll email you because I can't get over the fact that I'm still best friends with the coolest guy I've ever known. You're my blood D, nothing changes that. I love you forever and ever. You _and_ your stupid little face"

"_Blood_?"

"Blood"

"That story was straight out of a life time movie by the way" he said, now grinning

"I know but it was just an example of how fucking awesome you are. Oh and if you tell anyone about this little moment, I'll crush you"

He let out a laugh then pulled her into his arms for another bear like hug "Congratulations Veronica Robyn _Theresa_ Flack"

"Thanks Donald Robert _Eugene_ Flack"

**FIN**

**

* * *

Author's Note: **I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much for all the reviews and the support. I appreciate how patient and encouraging everyone has been, I've loved writing these characters and though I may not be back to fanfiction for a long while after this (or probably till next week! ; p ) I'm happy to end (sort of) on such a good note.

Its been a load of fun so I don't want to say that this is totally the end of my public fanfiction career but I really have loved doing this and I'm sure I'll be back again some day soon with better grammar, less spelling mistakes and no loose plot lines!

Well, I'll try ; p

Thanks to everyone, you are all in the words of Ronnie; _'fucking awesome'._

(If you miss me...feel free to read the rest of my shoddy crap if you want)

Mahalo!  
xxxxx


End file.
